A un Paso del Amor
by Betk Grandchester
Summary: Terry está saliendo con candy para vengarse de Susana por terminar con él, con lo que no cuenta es que candy se entera de sus viles planes y está planeando la forma de darle una lección.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a D. H. Araya y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

Hola! Bueno esta es mi primera adaptación espero les guste

**Argumento**

Candice no tiene nada extraordinario, no es

la más inteligente de la escuela y menos la

más bonita. Lo único que la divierte son los

animales de su granja y sus tres mejores

amigas, Karen, paty y Anni. Pero al enterarse de

los viles planes de unos de los chicos más

guapos de la escuela no puede menos que

planear una forma de darle una lección.

Terry detesta la escuela, más aun a Susana,

la chica bonita que acaba de terminar con él.

Así que, qué tan malo puede ser salir con una

de "Las Microbios" si gracias a eso puede

darles una lección a su ex-novia y a uno de

sus amigos, y de paso divertirse un tiempo.

Vamos, que es lo peor que puede pasar.

**_"La razón y el amor son enemigos jurados" Pierre Corneille._**

Por Candice White y Terrence Grandchester.

Sucesos ocurridos durante el penúltimo

año escolar. Escritos simplemente para aclarar las cosas.

**_Primera Parte_**

**_Conociendo al enemigo_**

**Capítulo 1**

**T.: Esto es muy extraño.**

C.: Ya aceptaste.

**T.: Comienza.**

C.: ¿Cómo acabe aquí?

**T.: Acabamos.**

C.: No es una pregunta difícil de contestar,

si observamos mi vida desde otro punto de vista.

**T.: No solo tu vida.**

C.: Esta bien, no solo la mía, pero

comenzaremos con la mía, ¿o no?

**T.: Las damas primero.**

C.: Gracias. Era el primer día clases y aun

no salía de mi casa…

...

—Candice—llamo mi padre por centésima

Vez—llegaras tarde.

¿Por qué cuando se molestaba no me

llamaba como prefería? Candy. Mire hacia la

puerta haciendo una mueca, y como es que

me quede dormida el primer día de clases.

—Can…

—Ya bajo—grité y me mire en el espejo por

última vez, luego solté un bufido.

Al llegar a la cocina mire a mi padre unos

segundos. Era un hombre alto y fuerte, de

cabello rojizo oscuro y ojos castaños, su piel

estaba morena por el sol y aunque llevaba

ahora un bigote lo consideraba guapo, sonreí

un poco, lo era, aun. Había visto fotografías de

él cuando era más joven y me había

sorprendido, mi padre había sido la sensación

de su escuela en sus años, y a veces, cuando

iba con él a la ciudad aun llamaba la atención.

En cambio yo era todo lo contrario, de

cabello rubio oscuro, largo hasta mis codos y

muy rizado, tenía los ojos de mi madre, verde esmeralda,

además de su delgadez y estatura, 1,65

metros. Era lo único interesante de mí, cabello

y delgadez, una saludable, claro está, todo lo

demás era tan común como aburrido.

Mi padre levantó la vista del periódico y

arrugo su frente, golpeó la mesa con él.

—Tarde—casi gruño, voltee mis ojos y me

moví hacia la mesa, tome una tostada.

—Ya me voy—me acerque a él y deposite

un beso en su mejilla, él aprovecho para

pellizcarme el vientre—auch—solté y me aleje

de él.

—Te mereces eso, es el primer día de clases

—arrugo su frente— y estas muy delgada—

negué y comencé a irme.

—También te quiero papá—le dije, el hizo

ese sonido exasperado que solo él tenía, al

llegar a la puerta lo oí gritar.

—No llegues tarde—volví a negar.

—Si padre—conteste con un grito.

Con eso salí de la casa y mire hacia el

establo viejo de color rojo oscuro, seguí por el

camino de tierra hacia la calle y me apresure

para no perder el bus que me llevaría a mi

penúltimo año en la escuela.

...

**Observe a la chica de curvas y cabello**

**rubio largo a mi lado, no podía ser cierto.**

**— ¿Estas terminando conmigo?—le dije**

**a Susana, asintió y me sonrió con**

**dulzura, o lo más dulce que la reina de**

**hielo podía sonreír.**

**—Vamos, Terry, cariño—dijo y acaricio mi**

**brazo con sus dedos. Evite estremecerme**

**al sentir sus uñas en mi piel, lo odiaba.**

**Continuó.**

**—Solo será por un tiempo, por las**

**competencias, ambos necesitamos**

**concentrarnos en los equipos, sabes que**

**las chicas de mi equipo de gimnasia me**

**necesitan más que nunca, y creo que**

**este año quieres ganar el torneo de tenis**

**—solté un bufido y me aleje de ella—eso**

**que ni siquiera he nombrado los estudios**

**— mire alrededor del campo de fútbol.**

**La mayoría de los alumnos del colegio**

**nos miraba, aunque cada vez que alzaba**

**la cabeza todos fingían hacer otras**

**cosas. Sabia porque lo hacían, éramos o**

**fuimos, me corregí, unas de las parejas**

**más llamativas del lugar. Yo, el mejor**

**jugador de tenis y ella, pues era Susana**

**o Susy, para sus amigos, la rubia**

**despampánante, la estrella del lugar.**

**Regresé mi mirada a ella y suspiré.**

**—Como si te interesara lo que me pasa**

**—Susy se quejó suavemente.**

**—Sabes que no es así, es lo mejor…—**

**me sonrió mostrando todos sus perfectos**

**dientes blancos y siguió hablando,**

**también odiaba eso de ella.**

**La observe mejor, el maquillaje**

**exagerado para alguien que iba a clases**

**de gimnasia, la ropa ajustada, no dejaba**

**nada a la imaginación, el cabello rubio,**

**brillante y lacado, todo en ella la hacia la**

**perfecta chica de escuela, claro excepto**

**su carácter. Cuando pasó a mi lado**

**caminando olí el aroma que dejaba,**

**aparte del jabón, champú y perfume,**

**también olía a laca. Volví a suspirar y la**

**mire cuando se paró frente a mí, al**

**parecer se había callado.**

**—Estarás bien—dijo como si yo necesitara**

**esas palabras, alce una ceja irritado.**

**—Como sea—le dije y me aleje de ella,**

**Susana me llamo pero la ignore**

**completamente — terminar conmigo —**

**murmure molesto al salir del campo —**

**ridículo — nadie termina con Terry**

**Grandchester, nadie.**

...

Observe a Terry Grandchesterpasar a mi lado

mascullando cosas sin sentido, como siempre

él ni siquiera me miro, constantemente me

sorprendía lo fácil como algunas personas

hacían sentir a los demás, invisibles. Negando

camine hasta el patio de la escuela y me

senté al lado de mis amigas, todas me

miraron.

Karen, paty y Anny, eran mi grupo de amigas,

"Las microbios", nos llamaban, algo que

continuamente me hacía reír.

— ¿Por qué esa cara?—me pregunto Karen

con su tono de voz aburrido, negué. Si le decía

a ella que había visto a Terry Grandchester molesto

comenzaría a quejarse como siempre que lo

hacía, a veces ese lado negativo de la chica

era molesto.

Observe al resto de mis amigas fijamente. A

diferencia de Karen, que era delgada y de

cabello castaño, paty era bajita, de cabello castaño

muy corto y ojos cafés, la chef del grupo,

por eso mismo era la más rellenita. Anny era

la más inteligente de las cuatro, de respuesta

rápida e irónica, igual de delgada que Karen,

solo que su cabello negro era largo, y sus ojos

azules, esta última levanto la

vista al sentirse observada y arrugo su frente.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó—has descubierto que

estás enamorada de mi—todas se rieron,

negué ante sus ocurrencias.

—De ti, jamás, quizás de Karen, con ese

atractivo suyo, quien sabe—

estallaron en

nuevas carcajadas, excepto la nombrada que

solo arrugo su frente.

—No sé si sentirme feliz o triste por eso—

dijo ella y suspiro.

—Tu madre volvió a cortarte el cabello—le

comente a paty, ella llevo su mano a él y lo

acaricio.

—Tanto se nota—dijo ella antes de quejarse

—no logro convencerla de las bondades de un

estilista.

—Tu madre tiene un pequeño problema con

el dinero—dijo Karen, paty negó y sus cabellos se

movieron alrededor de su cabeza.

—No es eso—la defendió—solo cree que ella

lo hace mejor—Anny soltó un bufido y la

miramos.

—Hm, tu madre tiene toda la razón—dijo y

miro su libro fijamente, paty arrugo su frente un

segundo antes de mirarme.

—Hoy te quedaste dormida—suspire.

—Es que esta escuela es tan aburrida como

trabajar en casa—ella volteo sus ojos.

—Lo que pasa es que nos falta, a todas,

novios—Anny cerró el libro y nos miró.

—Quizás este año pase.

Nos miramos entre nosotras y negamos

riendo.

—Basta de esto y vamos a clases, me

aburren—dijo Karen, nos pusimos de pie y

caminamos a clases detrás de ella, paty nos

miró sonriendo.

—Lo que pasa es que ya se rindió—dijo

antes de reírse, Karen solo arrugo su frente.


	2. primera parte conociendo al enemigo

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a D. H. Araya y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

** Capítulo 2**

**T.: ¿Qué tiene que ver con la historia la desesperación de tus amigas por un novio?**

C.: Lo mismo puedo preguntar yo, ¿Qué tiene que ver que Susy terminara contigo?

**T.: Mucho.**

C.: Exacto, déjame continuar.

**T.: Está bien.**

**…**

—Saben lo que oí—dijo paty mientras salíamos de clases—al parecer Susy terminó con Terry Grandchester.

Todas la miramos fijamente, hasta que Karen suspiró.

—Pobre de él, no debe ser muy agradable que te terminen—negué.

—Probablemente se dañó su ego—dije sin darle importancia al asunto—se unió al grupo de los solteros

Moví mi bolso para acomodarlo en mi hombro pero este chocó con algo, al girarme me encontré con que Terry

Grandchester caminaba detrás de mí con su grupo de amigos.

Trague al ver su mirada y mire al frente, ellos nos adelantaron en seguida. El chico me mando una mirada molesta al pasar a mi lado, cuando se alejaron lo suficiente me queje.

—Maldita sea—las chicas a mi lado se rieron, excepto Karen, nunca lo hacía.

Nos detuvimos en la salida de la escuela para despedirnos, el grupo de Terry Grandchester estaba de pie al lado de un auto, hablaban.

Suspiré y deje de mirarlos.

—Incluso yo sé que jamás tendríamos oportunidad—dijo Karen mirándome, hice una mueca.

—No pensaba en eso—le discutí, mire a las demás— ¿y por qué no?

paty suspiró y Anny negó suavemente.

—No por nada nos llaman "Las microbios"— voltee mis ojos.

—Si le das alguna importancia a esa tontería te la terminaras creyendo— aseguré y mire de nuevo al grupo.

Entre ellos note que el que más destacaba era Terry Grandchester, con su cabello castaño y ojos azules casi eléctricos causaba estragos entre las chicas, sus amigos no se quedaban atrás. Stear tenía el cabello corto, de color negro al igual que sus ojos con anteojos, su rostro era el más amable. Archie, que estaba parado al lado de Terry era un poco más bajo, de cabello castaño claro y ojos color miel, estos le daban un aire exótico y misterioso. Y por último Neil, el moreno del grupo, tenía el rostro duro, firme y ojos castaños, había algo en el que daba un poco de miedo, como si fuera peligroso.

—Basta—me dijo paty sacándome de mí exanimación, la mire, sonreía como siempre— ¿y quién es el elegido?—todas entrecerraron los ojos y esperaron.

—Ninguno—solté rápidamente, mire hacia otro lado.

—Bien, nos vemos mañana—nos despedimos.

—No llegues tarde—me dijo paty.

—Recuerda poner tu despertador—soltó Anny.

Mire a Karen esperando algún comentario pero solo se encogió de hombros, suspiré y me apresuré para regresar a mi casa.

Estaba trabajando en el establo cuando mi padre me hablo.

— ¿Cómo estuvo?

Me encogí de hombros y empuje un fardo de heno hasta la pared. Lo mire.

—Como todos los años y ¿aquí?—él también se encogió de hombros, de él había sacado ese gesto.

—Igual—arrugó su frente—me llamaron por un trabajo—me detuve, él suspiro y se acercó a mí, acaricio a Estrella, una yegua, al pasar cerca de ella—es para la universidad, quieren que vuelva a dar clases.

— ¿Quieres hacerlo?

Antes, cuando mi madre vivía, mi padre había dado clases en la universidad, era profesor de biología. Mi madre era veterinaria y dueña de esta granja, ella trabajaba por los alrededores, ayudando a los vecinos con sus reses, caballos y demás, aparte recogía animales abandonados y los traía aquí, así nuestra familia terminó cuidando a un caballo, dos yeguas, 4 ovejas, 2 vacas, un pato y un gato discapacitado, una docena de gallinas y dos perros.

Mi padre se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo que hacerlo, me ofrecieron un muy buen sueldo.

—Eres buen profesor—le dije, sonrió.

—Con eso podremos seguir cuidando de ellos—apunto a los animales—y podré seguir con mis estudios.

Asentí y tome un balde, salí del establo para llenarlo de agua, al regresar mi padre seguía de pie en el mismo lugar. Eche el agua en la fuente de las vacas, Sin cola y Adelaida. Sin cola había llegado cuando yo era muy pequeña, mi madre la había salvado de morir a causa de unos tipos que la golpearon y le quitaron su padre se acercó a mí.

—Solo será en las tardes—lo mire—tres días a la semana, lunes, miércoles y viernes, de 14:00 a 15:00, el resto de la semana continuaré con mis estudios—le sonreí.

—Está bien, puedo estar sola—él arrugo su frente—también puedo cuidar de ellos.

—No te dejare todo el trabajo a ti—me encogí de hombros—estas en esa edad en que sales con chicos y tus amigas, podrás hacerlo

—voltee mis ojos.

— ¿Cuándo comienzas?

—La semana que viene.

—Iras en la camioneta—él asintió.

—En verdad no quieres usarla tú—negué.

—No, prefiero el bus—sin contar que no conduzco muy bien, tengo la extraña manía de hacerlo como si estuviera en una carrera.

Pato, ese era el nombre del pato, me picoteo la zapatilla y lo mire.

—Sí, ya voy—le dije, mi papá se rio al ver que Pato me seguía por el lugar, solté un bufido y lo alimente.

Luego de algunas semanas de clases, estaba en la biblioteca sacando copias para una tarea. Al acabar decidí regresar el libro a su estante, pero al doblar por uno de los pasillos me congelé al ver a Terry Grandchester y sus amigos hablando despacio entre sí. Regrese un paso y los rodee para llegar al estante que quería, ellos quedaron al otro lado.

— ¿Cómo es posible que no entienda nada?— se quejó Terry Grandchester al otro lado, sus amigos se rieron.

—Si prestaras atención quizás sería diferente—le dijo Stear, él se quejó.

—Esto es muy aburrido—dijo Archie.

—Dímelo a mí—le contesto Terry—este año ha empezado mal para seguir peor.

—Tanto te dolió lo de Susy—le dijo Neil.

—No, lo que me molesta es que todo el mundo ande diciendo que ella me terminó.

—Lo cual es cierto—dijo Stear, luego se escuchó un golpe y él se quejó.

Arrugue mi frente, debería irme de ahí, dejar de escuchar, pero no quería, siempre me pregunte de que cosas hablaban ellos que lo tenían todo.

—Aun así, no me gusta—dijo Terry Grandchester molesto.

—Pues consíguete otra novia—dijo Archie —así todos hablarán de otra cosa.

—Si claro, eso sería simple si estuviéramos en otra escuela, aquí no hay mucho material para elegir.

Suspire y negué, su conversación era decepcionante e insultante, comencé a alejarme pero me congelé al oír a Neil decir.

—Apuesto a que no te haces novio de una de "Las microbios"—silencio.

Al segundo los cuatro se rieron.

—Caballeros—dijo la bibliotecaria.

—Y para qué demonios iba yo a hacer algo así—dijo él, una suave risa se escuchó.

—No puedes—dijo Neil.

—No necesitaría de mucho esfuerzo—dijo él, arrugue mi frente y me acerque más.

—Te apuesto una cena donde quieras a que no llegas hasta el final con una de ellas—dijo Neil, otra vez silencio.

Abrí mi boca sorprendida, hablaban de una de nosotras como si nada, como si fuera tan fácil, y no solo sobre salir si no sobre sexo, que clase de…

— ¿Dónde yo quiera?—pregunto Terry Grandchester interesado.

No puede ser.

—Sí, con todo pagado.

—No es suficiente—dijo él, asentí—quiero una semana completa—oh rayos

— ¿Qué?—se quejó Neil—mierda, está bien, pero tendrás que ser su novio, por todo el resto del año.

—Que, no era solo por acostarme con una de ellas.

Apreté los dientes, si serán cerdos.

—Tú pides una semana, yo quiero que seas su novio por todo el año y que te acuestes con una de ellas en la fiesta de fin de año.

—Y si pasa antes—dijo Terry.

—Será asunto tuyo.

Todos se quedaron callados, incluso deje de respirar esperando, si este chico dice que no, lo convertiré en mi ídolo. Me equivoque.

—Está bien—dijo, Archie y Stear se rieron suavemente y yo solté una maldición, se callaron y lleve mi mano a mi boca.

Me moví rápidamente por el pasillo doble y seguí moviéndome hasta salir del lugar, no mire atrás.

Por una semana, por una semana de comida, eso valíamos para ellos, los malditos idiotas arrogantes y guapos, como se atrevían.

Llegue al bus maldiciendo, todos me miraron pero los ignore.

Pero no, esto no se quedaría así, si él se atreve a hacer algo así, con una de mis amigas o conmigo, la iba a pagar muy caro, se iba a arrepentir el resto de su vida, yo misma me haría cargo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a D. H. Araya y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

** Capítulo 3**

**T.: Si hubiera sabido que escuchabas…una historia romántica adolescente**

C.: No hubieras hecho la apuesta.

**T.: No estoy seguro, quizás aun así, considerando todo lo que paso después.**

C.: No se cómo responder a eso.

**T.: Continua.**

C.: Como quieras.

—Y la última pareja es…—el profesor de matemáticas observó sus apuntes aunque todos en la clases sabíamos quiénes eran— Candice White y Terrence Grandchester.

Me queje mentalmente por esto, ahora era la pareja de Terrence Grandchester, pareja para un trabajo de matemáticas, pareja con ese idiota, con ese… suspire. Karen alzo una de sus cejas como pregunta, yo solo arrugue mi frente y negué.

Habían pasado semanas desde que escuchara al grupo de amigos y su apuesta, no se lo había dicho a nadie, tenía la pequeña esperanza de que él no lo és de darnos 4 hojas completas de ejercicios el profesor nos permitió irnos antes de clases luego de decirnos que el trabajo era para mañana, todos nos quejamos. Me despedí de mis amigas y observé a Terry guardar sus cosas, como sea, pensé. Camine hasta él lentamente, al llegar a su pupitre levanto la vista y me miró fijamente.

— ¿Cómo vamos a hacer la tarea?—le pregunté enseguida para salir lo más rápido de esto, sus ojos azules me taladraron la cabeza un segundo o eso creí yo al notar cómo me miraba, al parecer nadie le hablaba así.

—Debo regresar a mi casa ahora, podemos reunirnos luego—dijo él, suspire y negué.

—No puedo luego, tengo cosas que hacer— como ayudar en mi casa, él arrugo su frente.

—Lo único que se me ocurre es que vayamos a mi casa—ahora yo arrugue mi frente.

Yo en la casa de Terry, ni muerta, pero… no me quedaba de otra.

—Nos vamos—le dijo uno de sus amigos, lo mire, Stear recordé. Terry negó.

—Vayan ustedes—el chico asintió y paso a mi lado sonriendo, mantuve mi expresión, Terry se puso de pie— ¿entonces?

Lo mire y me congele un segundo al notar su estatura, yo apenas le llegaba a su hombro, tuve que mirar hacia arriba para contestar.

—Está bien—le dije irritada, él alzo una ceja — ¿tu casa está muy lejos?

Él negó y lo seguí fuera del colegio.

¿Cómo acabe aquí? me pregunte, era el karma quizás, una vida pasada llena de maldad que venía a cobrar mis pecados.

—Solo está a 10 minutos caminando— contesto él luego de un rato, tuve que recordar que le había preguntado, asentí. Lo mire de reojo, caminábamos a una distancia un poco más de lo normal, casi tendría que estirar mi brazo para tocarlo, arrugue mi frente ante el pensamiento, y para que yo querría tocarlo, ese chico eran puros problemas con P mayúscula, negué mentalmente ante la idea. Pensé en todas las chicas de la escuela que estaban de cierta manera interesada en Terry, era Terry Grandchester, el chico atlético, guapo y de ojos azules como el Mar. No había nadie que no hubiera pensado aunque sea una sola vez en ser su novia, eso incluía a mis amigas y a mí, no en lo de novia pero si él lo de salir juntos, claro antes de saber quién era, o de oírlo mejor dicho.

—Aquí es—dijo él deteniéndose y lo imite.

Su casa estaba en una de las zonas residenciales del pueblo, eran de esas casas de tres pisos, delgadas y altas, como si hubieran crecido más hacia arriba que hacia los lados, esto era para que todas tuvieran un mayor patio. La casa era bonita, de color blanco con el marco de las ventanas azules, muy de película, incluso su jardín era muy cuidado, verde y pulcro.

—Linda casa—le dije a él cuando llegamos a su puerta, él se encogió de hombros.

—Muy perfecta—le oí murmurar, aunque no supe si quiso que lo oyera, no dije nada por si acaso—adelante.

Él me llevo hasta su sala, pequeña pero bien decorada, solo había un sofá para tres personas, una mesa de centro y un televisor de pantalla plana puesto en la pared, más una serie de adornos de figurillas y algunas fotografías. Me acerque a una de ellas para ver a Terry con al parecer su madre y un niño muy parecido a él, solo que con un rostro más amable, aun no tenía esa expresión de yo soy el rey del mundo.

—Hijo—dijo una mujer con voz demasiado aguda desde una puerta de la izquierda, me gire para ver a la misma mujer de la fotografía aparecer por ella, al verme se detuvo.

Sus ojos se movieron de su hijo a mí una y otra vez hasta que me sonrió.

— ¿Qué pasa?—pregunto Terry su madre lo miro.

—Tengo una cita de trabajo, llegas temprano—ella me miro, como su hijo no hacía nada me acerque a ella.

—Soy Candy, compañera de la escuela de Terry —ella me tomó de la mano.

—Soy Eleonor, la mamá de Terry, un gusto—dijo ella.

—Tenemos que hacer una tarea madre— dijo él secamente, su madre lo miro y bajo los hombros.

—Pensaba salir antes ya que estabas aquí pero si vas a estudiar no podrás cuidar de Richard.

—Por eso estoy aquí, no me importa—dijo él y se quitó su mochila, la arrojó al suelo y me miro—podemos trabajar aquí—asentí.

—Pero…—dijo su madre y me miro—no quiero que él los interrumpa.

—A mí no me molesta—le dije rápidamente, ella dudó un segundo y miro hacia la cocina.

—Entonces les traeré algo de comer antes de irme—con eso desapareció por la puerta, mire a Terry antes de sentarme en el suelo al lado de la mesa de centro, él se sentó frente a mí y saco sus cuadernos. Lo mire un segundo y me pregunté si siempre era así, tan…hablador o si solo se debía a que estaba conmigo. Al sentir mi mirada alzo la vista y arrugo su frente.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó secamente, alce una ceja.

—Nada, solo me preguntaba si siempre eres tan afable—él abrió la boca para decir algo pero su madre regresó, nos puso galletas en la mesa y dos vasos de jugo.

—Gracias—le dije y ella sonrió, un niño apareció detrás de ella, una versión en miniatura de Terry.

—Este es Richard—dijo la mujer, lo miro— prometió portarse bien y no molestarlos mientras trabajan, ¿cierto?—le pregunto a él, el niño me miró y luego a su madre, asintió.

Su madre lo hizo sentarse al lado de Terry para que dibujara, no debía tener más de 6 años, le sonreí y el miro su dibujo muy interesado.

—Hagamos eso—dijo Terry y lo mire.

—Claro.

Saque mis materiales y nos pusimos a trabajar. Luego de una hora comprendí que él no entendía las matemáticas para nada y que yo tendría que ayudarle. Suspire cuando dejó caer su lápiz molesto antes de dejarse caer al suelo, su hermano pequeño lo miro e imitó.

—No logro entender nada—se quejó él, apoye mi codo en la mesita y negué.

Calma, dijo una parte de mí, recuerda, no sabes nada, no has oído nada, así que no hagas una tontería. Suspire.

—Lo que no entiendes es la base de esto— apunte la hoja—por eso te complicas tanto— él se apoyó en sus codos y me miro.

—Entonces qué demonios hago, sería más fácil que tú lo hicieras sola—negué y el volvió a dejarse caer.

—Ya intentaste eso y ya dije que no, se supone que es un trabajo en pareja, no voy a hacerlo sola y luego poner tu nombre en el— soltó un bufido.

—Sí, ya me dejaste en claro que te molesta, gracias—dijo con ironía.

—Me molesta que te cierres tanto a esto, debes calmarte, comencemos desde el principio—él se quejó y se sentó, tomo su lápiz.

—Odio esto, todo el mundo odia las matemáticas—me miró—menos tú, claro.

—Que las entienda no quiere decir que me gusten—él alzo una ceja—está bien, si me gustan. Podemos continuar—el asintió y comenzamos desde el principio.

Me tomo tres horas completas que entendiera lo que hacía, me encontré dividida entre explicarle a él y hacer dibujos en la hoja de su hermano para que él luego las pintara, al acabar ambos suspiramos con cansancio.

—No era tan difícil—dije y me apoye en el sofá, él se quejó y llevo una mano a su cabeza.

— ¿Cómo es posible que sienta la cabeza saturada?—dijo él, lo mire y sonreí.

—Es tu cerebro que se llenó de nueva información, el usarlo causa eso—me callé al oírme decir eso y él me miro, alzo una ceja, mire hacia otro lado y me encontré con un reloj en la pared. Oh mierda, pensé.

—No puede ser posible—me puse de pie enseguida, Terry y su hermano me miraron, comencé guardar mis cosas rápidamente.

— ¿Qué pasa?—pregunto él.

—Es muy tarde, mi padre me va a matar— cerré la mochila sin fijarme si había guardado todo bien y la puse en mi hombro—debo irme.

Eran más de las 8 de la noche, como no me di cuenta de eso. Terry se puso de pie y miro el reloj.

—En verdad es tarde—me moví hacia la puerta.

—Bien, nos vemos—me despedí, mire al niño—adiós—le dije moviendo mi mano, el me imito.

—Adiós—dijo con su voz clara, Terry lo miro sorprendido, por un segundo sentí curiosidad de esto pero al recordar a mi padre decidí irme.

—Adiós—dijo Terry mientras salía de su casa.

Camine rápidamente por la calle y al doblar en la esquina comencé a correr, alcance el bus justo cuando cerraban las puertas. Luego de sentarme hice una mueca, mi padre iba a matarme, probablemente ya me esperaba con esas tobilleras de arresto domiciliario.

Me tomo 40 minutos llegar a mi casa, entre como si nada pero me congele al sentir un escalofrió en mi espina, esa energía negativa venía de la cocina, así que al agua pato, pensé y me lance a la tormenta.

—Hola—dije al ver a mi padre sentado mirando un cuaderno, él levanto la vista.

—Hola—dijo como si nada—la comida está ahí, sírvete.

Asentí y lo mire un segundo, luego deje mi mochila en la silla y me serví, no perdí de vista a mi padre hasta que me senté frente a él y comencé a comer lentamente.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?—preguntó tranquilo sin mirarme, me limpie la garganta.

—Bien…bien—dije y me metí una cucharada de comida a la boca.

—Bien—repitió él y dio vuelta la hoja.

Permanecimos en silencio hasta que acabe, incluso aunque permanecí sentada frente a él más de 15 minutos sin decir nada no me miro.

Me sentí incómoda con su silencio, sabía que me merecía un castigo por llegar tan tarde y en verdad lo prefería molesto que silencioso.

Luego de otros 10 minutos no pude soportarlo.

—Ay papá—le dije, él me miro y esperó—lo siento, sé que llegue tarde, pero tuve que hacer un trabajo con un compañero para matemáticas y fuimos a su casa, no creí que tardaríamos tanto, pero él no entendía nada y tuve que explicarle algunas cosas, el tiempo se me paso volando, lo siento—me calle y él entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Y quién ese compañero tuyo?— preguntó.

—Terry Grandchester —dije rápidamente, asintió y saco una caja pequeña, me la dio y arrugue mi frente— ¿qué es?—pregunte y la abrí, un teléfono celular, lo mire unos segundos. Esto no era bueno.

—Cuídalo—dijo él y lo apunto con su mano.

— ¿Por qué me estás dando esto? tú crees que estos aparatos son máquinas controladoras que separan a las personas—él alzo una ceja y caí en cuenta—es para controlarme a mí—asintió y sonrió.

Mis hombros cayeron con la idea de mí padre llamándome la próxima vez que me atreviera a llegar tarde, suspire y me puse de pie, luego de lavar mi plato me moví hacia la puerta.

—Tienes trabajo en el establo—lo mire.

—Son más de las nueve…—me callé—claro

— volví a moverme hacia la puerta.

—Y estás castigada—me congele—por una semana, nada de Internet, televisor, ni salidas y si vuelves a llegar tarde será por un mes.

—Si papá—le dije y salí del lugar rápidamente antes de que añadiera otro castigo.

Llegué al establo y entre, mire el teléfono celular unos segundos, era bonito, moderno, a mi padre no le gustaban y la única vez que se lo había pedido me explico los males de ese tipo de comunicación. No estaba en contra de los teléfonos, si no de los celulares y las personas que pasaban más tiempo con ellos que con las mismas personas. Suspire y lo guarde en mi pantalón. Mire alrededor, mi padre ya había trabajado allí, lo único que tenía que hacer era limpiar la porquería de los animales, sabía que lo había hecho a propósito, otro castigo, volví a suspirar y me puse a trabajar.

No me tomo más de dos horas limpiar todo, al acabar me senté al lado de Nube Veloz, una de las yeguas y comencé a jugar con el teléfono, escuche la puerta abrirse pero no mire, posiblemente uno de los perros habían entrado.

— ¿Qué hiciste?—me pregunto una voz grave cerca de mi oído, salte por el susto y solté el teléfono que cayó sobre un montón de heno, cerré los ojos cuando choco—vamos, que hiciste para causar todo esto y un celular

—dijo Anthony, el chico rubio, alto, y de ojos azules como el cielo parado a mi lado sosteniendo el aparato, él me miro y entrecerré los ojos. Engreído

—Idiota, me asustaste—sonrío como si le alegrara la idea.

—Me dirás que hiciste para terminar limpiando a esta hora y obtener un celular,¿ y desde cuando a ti te castigan?—él lo movió delante de mí y se lo quite, Anthony se sentó a mi lado.

—A mí sí me castigan—él alzo una ceja.

—No, no lo hacen. Recuerdas las veces que íbamos al rio, cuando niños, tu padre siempre me castigaba a mí por eso, aunque fuera idea tuya—voltee mis ojos.

—Eran tus ideas, a mí no me gustaba.

—ah, cierto—dijo él y sonrío—pero aun así esto es extraño—movió su mano alrededor, suspire y le conté lo que había hecho, él solo negó.

Le conté lo de Terry Grandchester y volteo sus ojos.

—Lo sabía, un chico, quien más podía causar esto.

—Oye—me queje y lo empuje, él ni siquiera se movió—yo no digo nada de tus novias y ese chico ni siquiera es mi amigo—solté un bufido.

—Tú siempre hablas de mis novias y…no voy a decir nada del chico. —

Sonreí antes sus palabras, Anthony era mi mejor amigo, desde siempre, no estábamos en la misma escuela y lo agradecía, él era el chico que causaba estragos entre las adolescentes, si hubiéramos estado en la misma escuela probablemente ni siquiera me hubiera mirado, aunque hubiéramos sido vecinos.

Me pilló mirándolo y alzó una ceja.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó— por fin vamos a ir a nadar al lago y no sabes cómo decírmelo— solté un bufido.

—A esta hora, estás loco.

—Bien tienes razón, ¿qué te parece el sábado?—lo mire y entrecerré mis ojos.

— ¿Nunca te rindes?— negó sonriendo y asentí.

—Está bien, paso por ti a las 10, nos vemos —dijo mientras salía. Suspire.

Otro asunto, desde que lo conocí siempre había intentado hacerme a nadar, sabía hacerlo, solo que no era lo mío, no desde la muerte de mamá.

La semana siguiente, justo cuando acabo mí castigo observe que mi nombre estaba en una de las peticiones de ayudante, ideas del profesor de matemáticas. Lo sorprendente no era esto, si no el ver mi nombre al lado del de Terry, al parecer yo debía darle clases privadas, justamente yo.

— ¿Qué ves?—me dijo alegremente paty, observó la lista—increíble—murmuro.

— ¿Qué?—pregunto Anny, Karen apareció a su lado.

—Candy tendrá clases particulares con Terry Grandchester—dijo ella riendo, Anny la imito y Karen arrugó su frente.

—Yo quería tu ayuda—dijo Karen, suspire y apunte el papel.

—Quizás pueda cambiarlo.

—Ni lo pienses—dijo Anny.

—Te imaginas la cara de Susy al saberlo—comento paty mientras íbamos al patio, arrugue mi frente.

— ¿Por qué habría de interesarle?—dije sin prestar demasiada atención, me senté, las chicas me imitaron.

—A quién le importa Susy o lo que le interese—dijo Anny —Candy va a pasar las tardes con Terry Grandchester sola, ambos—las tres me miraron.

— ¿Y?—dije molesta, Anny volteo sus ojos y negó.

—Debes aprovechar esto—dijo ella—hazte su amiga y luego nos presentas a sus amigos—me reí.

—aaaahhh—dije—ahí está el asunto, me quieres como un enlace—apunte con mi cabeza al grupo de amigos.

Terry, Neil, Archie y Stear, los chicos más llamativos de la escuela, estaban sentados al otro lado del patio.

—Pues no tengo ningún problema en conocer a Stear—dijo paty sonriendo, cuando todas la miramos se sonrojo completamente y estallamos en risas.

Suspire, si supieran pensé, pero no iban a saber, esperaba que nunca.

hola! el nombre original de la historia es el mismo a un paso del amor! que bueno que les guste la historia... tratare de subirles otro capi en un rato sino pues sera mañana! feliz tarde

* * *

la historia original lleva el mismo nombre "a un paso del amor"...Gracias por sus comentarios y que bueno que les guste la historia! feliz noche


	4. Chapter 4

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a D. H. Araya y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

** Capítulo 4**

**T.: Si que debías odiarme.**

C.: Odiarte no, detestarte, es diferente.

**T.: Claro, muy diferente.**

C.: Continuo.

**T.: No, dejarme empezar a mí.**

**—Parece que hablan de nosotros—dijo Neil, levante la vista del libro y seguí su mirada. Él observaba a "Las Microbios".**

** —Siempre hablan de nosotros—dijo Stear sonriendo.**

** —Solo a ti te gusta que hablen de ti— dije yo y regrese mi vista al libro.**

** —Y no de eso se trata la escuela, de llamar la atención—replico Stear, solté un bufido y Archie suspiro.**

** —Todos disfrutamos el llamar la atención—note que él miraba a una chica a lo lejos, de esas que le gustaban, alta y delgada, esta le sonreía con descaro.**

**Suspire y volví mi vista al libro, como detestaba literatura.**

** —Deja eso—dijo Neil molesto y me lo quito—no sirve de nada que lo leas ahora, la prueba es en 30 minutos—le quite el libro y me queje.**

** — ¿Por qué tan preocupado de las calificaciones?—pregunto Stear, siempre era el más perceptivo de todos.**

** —El entrenador Johnson me dijo que si no subía las notas me sacaría de club de tenis—él asintió al comprender.**

** — ¿Cómo va lo de la chica?—pregunto Archie, todos me miraron y arrugue la nariz.**

** —Recién empecé—se miraron entre sí.**

** — ¿Que, cuanto tiempo te puede tomar hacerlo?—dijo Neil, entrecerré los ojos hacia él. Siempre había tenido problemas con Neil, pero ahora se estaba volviendo más evidente. Suspiré mentalmente y conté hasta 10.**

** —Me niego a responder a eso—dije y guarde mi libro en mi mochila—pero con eso de las clases de matemáticas voy a tener oportunidad.**

** —Hasta fin de año—me recordó Neil.**

** —Tiempo suficiente.**

** —Ustedes son idiotas—dijo Archie negando.**

** —Tú también apostaste—dijo Stear—¿de que te quejas?**

** —De las tonterías que hacemos—sonrío —pero aun así es divertido, por lo menos él tiene algo que hacer—él miro a "Las Microbios" y suspiró.**

** — ¿Que, también quieres unirte a la Apuesta?—dijo Neil, Archie lo miro. —Si siguen así los cuatro deberíamos hacerlo.**

** Volví a suspirar y me puso de pie.**

** —No, eso sería demasiado obvio, vámonos a clases—Archie se quejó.**

** —Lo hare gratis—dijo él y se puso de pie, todos lo miramos— ¿Qué? Estoy aburrido.**

** —No puede ser—dijo Stear y salimos del lugar.**

** —Candy—dije parándome frente a ella, levanto la vista de su mochila, la chica su lado nos observó a las dos y se puso de pie.**

** —Nos vemos—dijo y siguió a las demás.**

** La chica observó algo detrás de mí y me gire a ver, una de sus amigas hacía señas pero al verme se despidió.**

** —Nos vemos mañana—dijo y se alejó con las demás.**

** —Simpáticas tus amigas—le dije.**

** —Claro, solo que a veces son un dolor en el…—se calló y miro hacia otro lado.**

** —Sí, entiendo, a veces mis amigos también son un dolor en el culo—arrugue mi frente—bueno, no a veces, casi siempre—sonrió y se puso de pie.**

** — ¿Qué pasa?—me preguntó.**

** —Quería hablar de las clases— comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida.**

**—Claro, cuando tienes libre.**

** —Los sábados, ¿puedes este, en la mañana?—arrugó su frente.**

** —Este no, pero parte de la tarde la tengo libre, si quieres puedo ir a tu casa.**

** Mire alrededor pensando.**

** —Está bien—dije, nos detuvimos fuera.**

** —Entonces estaré en tu casa a eso de las 4—asentí y nos despedimos, cada uno tomo caminos separados.**

Sábado en la mañana.

No podía dejar de pensar en mi cita, perdón no, reunión con Terry.

— ¿Llevas tu celular?—me preguntó mi papá mientras terminaba de desayunar, asentí.

—Ni siquiera se para que hago esto—me queje, mi papá alzo una ceja.

—A ver si aprendes de una vez—hice una mueca.

—Recuerda que después de hacer mis tareas debo ir a la casa de Terry—mi padre se detuvo y me miró.

—Eso cuando lo hablamos.

—Ayer, te dije que tenía que ayudar a un chico para las clases de matemáticas, fue idea del profesor—él arrugo su frente.

— ¿Es el mismo chico de la otra noche?— asentí.

—Terry Grandchester.

—Aja —dijo él y lo mire.

—Es mejor que me vaya—me puse de pie.

—Cuidado con las pirañas—dijo él, solté un bufido.

—Ya no soy una niña—él sonrío—sé que no hay pirañas en el lago.

—Pero cuando niña no lo sabías.

—Sí y es muy vergonzoso que le dijeras a tu hija tal cosa.

—Te mantenía lejos del lago.

—Hasta que conocí a Anthony.

—Hasta que ese chico llego a esta casa, como olvidarlo.

Sonreí al recordarlo, no tenía más de 6 años cuando Anthony apareció en el establo, estaba con su padre ahí atendiendo a un caballo, él solo se había acercado a mirar sin decir nada, desde ese día éramos amigos. Tocaron a la puerta y mi papá volteo sus ojos.

—Está abierto—gritó.

—Hola—dijo Anthony apareciendo.

— ¿Desayunaste?—pregunto mi papá, él asintió y me miró, apunto el reloj de su muñeca.

—Ya—me queje y tome mi plato—¿puedo lavar esto?

—Rápido, rápido—se quejó, se sentó en la silla que deje libre—se supone que debo ayudar a mi padre en la granja, no tengo mucho tiempo libre.

—Por mi podemos dejarlo para otro día—él sonrío un segundo y luego se puso serio.

—No.

—Aggg—me queje y lave mi tazón, mire a mi padre que trataba de no reírse—¿sabes que tiene nueva novia?—le dije a mi padre, Anthony se ahogó con un vaso de jugo.

—Hey—se quejó mirándome.

—Otra—dijo mi padre negando, sonreí—¿qué paso con la última?.

—Nada—dijo él y se puso de pie, al ver que mi padre seguía esperando suspiro—solo terminamos.

Nadie podía guardar un secreto a mi padre, solo bastaba una mirada de él para hablar hasta por los codos, una vez le dije que sería buen policía.

—Adiós—le dije a mi padre, Anthony se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza.

Afuera de la casa él paso su brazo por mis hombros y me atrajo hacia él, me apretó un segundo con fuerza.

—Auch—dije y lo mire.

—Boquifloja—sonreí.

—No es culpa mía lo que haces, solo hice un comentario —él entre cerró los ojos.

—Que linda—dijo riendo falsamente mientras pellizcaba mi vientre, arrugo su frente—estas muy delgada— lo empuje quejándome.

—Que no, como saludablemente, estoy más arriba de mi peso—él sonrió.—Hagamos esto.

**Sábado en la tarde.**

** Tocaron a la puerta de mi casa y me quite los audífonos, mire el reloj en la mesita de noche, 10 minutos para las cuatro. Suspire al saber quién era, lo que hacía para cerrarle la boca a Neil y molestar a Susana.**

**Me senté en la cama y mire alrededor, menos mal que se me había ocurrido limpiar un poco. A los minutos golpearon a mi puerta, mi madre entro.**

** —Te busca la misma chica del otro día, Candy—asentí.**

** —Deja que suba, vamos a estudiar— ella arrugó su frente.**

** — ¿En tu habitación?—me estaba comenzando a molestar, siempre que pasaba más de 5 minutos con ella me molestaba.**

** —Madre—me queje, ella levantó sus manos.**

** —Está bien, Dios—comenzó a salir pero se detuvo, me miro—creo que a tu hermano le agrada.**

** —Es un niño—dije explicándolo, cuando creciera cambiaria de opinión. Ella volteo sus ojos y negó.**

** Mientras se iba recordé que mi hermano había hablado por fin, algo que nunca había hecho, jamás ningún médico o especialista había logrado que hablara. ¿Cómo era posible que ella hubiera conseguido algo así? Suspire y me sentí levemente incomodo por no habérselo dicho a mamá, la hubiera emocionado. Escuche risas en el pasillo y la puerta fue abierta, mi madre entro seguida de mi hermano y ella, al verme me sonrío.**

** —Hola—dijo ella, miro a mi madre.**

** —Bueno los dejare solos—me miro y luego a ella—les traeré algo de beber.**

** —Gracias—dijo ella y mi madre nos dejó solos, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.**

**Nos miramos unos segundos.**

** —Siéntete como en tu casa—dije y apunte el escritorio—podemos trabajar ahí—ella asintió.**

** —Está bien—dijo y se quitó su mochila y chaleco, note que llevaba una camiseta clara que se le pegaba a su cuerpo delgado.**

** Ella se acercó a mi escritorio y miro alrededor, los posters, las fotografías en todas partes, los aviones armables. Mientras lo hacia la examine más minuciosamente. Obviamente no era como Susana, su cabello era una mezcla de rubio rojizo, dorado y algunos reflejos rubios cobrizo, largo y rizado, ahora, amarrado en una trenza. Era unos cuantos centímetros más baja que yo, su piel blanca, era del color de la porcelana, con un toque rosa suave, mire su rostro, tenía los ojos color verde esmeralda y unos labios pequeños. Me sentí un poco incómodo, ¿en verdad iba a llega tan lejos por una simple apuesta? arrugue mi frente.**

** —Te gusta la fotografía—dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos, asentí y me senté, ella me imitó y se sentó a mi lado, saco sus cosas.**

** — ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer? —le pregunte.**

** —Comenzaremos desde el principio, es más fácil, si ya sabes algo lo saltaremos —asentí.**

** — ¿Y si no?—ella sonrío.**

** —Pues eso significa que nos tomara más tiempo ponernos a la par con las clases — se encogió de hombros — comencemos.**

** Pase una hora completa escuchándola explicar formulas y demás, a diferencia de las clases yo preste atención, la idea era conocerla a ella y subir mis notas, no parecer un completo idiota. Por lo menos era buena en esto y no se me hizo difícil, solo note algo extraño en ella, se mantenía a una distancia extraña de mí, como si no quisiera estar cerca, eso me pareció gracioso por un segundo. Cuando acabo de explicar una formula ambos nos apoyamos en nuestras sillas.**

** — ¿Quieres que tomemos un descanso y luego continuemos o lo dejamos por hoy?— la mire, ella observaba fijamente una fotografía que había sacado hacia unos años, dos caballos, uno blanco y otro negro aparecían en ella corriendo en un campo verde.**

** Pensé en su pregunta, deseaba dejarlo pero si lo hacia ella se iría, debía hacer que se quedara más tiempo.**

** —Descansemos y luego continuamos— ella asintió y se puso de pie, se acercó a la imagen.**

** —Me gusta esta—me miro.**

** —Si quieres puedo darte una copia— ella sonrió.**

** —Eso sería agradable—asentí y busque la imagen en mi computadora, ella se acercó y se inclinó levemente a mi lado, sentí su aroma de nuevo, suave, agradable, olía como el campo. Deje de pensar en eso y me concentre en imprimir la imagen en papel de fotografía y dársela.**

** —Gracias—ella la observó—¿sabes quién la tomó?—me miró fijamente.**

** —Yo lo hice—dije sin pensarlo, luego me arrepentí, solo mi madre y Stear sabían de mi afición a la fotografía.**

** —Pues te felicito, es buena—la guardo.**

** —Gracias.**

** — ¿Las demás las sacaste tú?—negué.**

** —Algunas, otras me gustan—ella asintió— ¿te gusta la fotografía?—le pregunte, debía averiguar cosas de ella.**

** —Me gusta, pero no sé nada sobre el tema—ella me miró de una forma extraña, sentí la urgencia de decirle cosas, no sabía que, solo quería hablar, me contuve— ¿y tú, debes saber, no?**

** —Un poco, lo que he leído en internet.**

** — ¿No has tomado un curso en la escuela? —Negué—eso te ayudaría mucho, podrías aprender bastante.**

** —No es algo que quiera que los demás sepan—ella sonrió y negó.**

** —Claro, lo que opinen en la escuela es muy importante —asintió para enfatizar sus dichos.**

** — ¿Sabes cómo molestan a los del club de fotografía?—ella volteo sus ojos.**

** —Claro que lo sé, todos lo saben, también molestan a los de ajedrez, matemáticas, teatro, si no es un deporte, no cuenta—negó molesta.— ¿Estas en algún club?—negó—ves, no quieres que te molesten.**

** —Para nada, tengo que ayudar en mi casa—me miró—y si me molestan.**

** — ¿Si?—pregunte, nunca había visto que lo hicieran.**

** Se encogió de hombros, suaves golpes se sintieron en la puerta y miramos, supe quién era. Me puse de pie y abrí, Richard entro rápidamente con una hoja y un lápiz, se acercó a Candy, ella le sonrió.**

** —Estamos ocupados—le dije al niño, me ignoró y le entrego los materiales a Candy.**

** Ella se dejó caer al suelo y se apoyó en la cama.**

** — ¿Quieres que te haga un dibujo?—le pregunto, el solo la miro— ¿qué te gustaría?—como mi hermano no dijo nada hable.**

** —No habla—dije, ella me miró y arrugó su frente.**

** —Pero la otra vez…—me encogí de hombros.**

** —Eso fue extraño, es la primera vez que lo escuche decir algo—me acerque a ambos.**

** — ¿Le paso algo o solo no quiere?**

** —Creo que solo no quiere—me senté y los observe.**

** — ¿Quieres que te dibuje en caballo?— le pregunto ella, mi hermano solo la miro, ella lo quedo mirando como si esperara algo— ¿sí o no?— mi hermano asintió con la cabeza—está bien.**

** Justo cuando terminaba de hacer el dibujo mi madre apareció en la puerta.**

** —Lo siento, lo llevare abajo—ella tomo de la mano a Richard, Candy le entrego el dibujo a ella, se despidió con la mano.**

** —Adiós—le dijo.**

** —Adiós—dijo mi hermano y todos lo miramos, mi madre más sorprendida que yo.**

** —oh Dios—dijo ella agachándose a su lado—hablaste, hablo—nos miró a ambos —nunca lo había hecho—lagrimas aparecieron en sus ojos.**

** Candy se puso de pie y llego a su lado.**

**—Trate de calmarse, si no él se asustara—ella la miró y asintió, se limpió el rostro.**

** —Richard, hijo, puedes decirle otra cosa a mami—el niño solo la miro, luego a Candy y por último a mí, mi madre insistió**

** —Richard, hijo—Candy puso su mano en el hombro de mi madre, la miro— quizás deba llevarlo al médico.**

** — ¿Hablo con ellos?—pregunto, mi madre negó y la mire, paso su mano por su cabello mirando a mi hermano, le sonrió— quizás deba esperar a ver qué pasa, tomarlo como algo natural, si lo lleva al médico lo van a revisar, hacer exámenes, asustarlo, pensara que lo que hizo es malo—mi madre la miro un segundo y luego asintió, se puso de pie.**

** —Tienes razón, hay que ser paciente— se rio nerviosa, Candy asintió y ambos observamos a mi madre y hermano salir.**

** — ¿Cómo es que sabes de esto?—le pregunte luego de un rato, me miró.**

** —Veo mucha televisión, programas médicos, documentales — se encogió de hombros y se sentó a mi lado—solo se me ocurrió.**

** —Aja—dije yo—muchos documentales.**

** —Muchos—confirmó ella—continuemos— asentí.**

** Una chica que ve documentales, le gustan las matemáticas, que al parecer le caía bien a mi hermano y que si la mirabas bien, no estaba tan mal, quizás esto no sería tan malo.**

* * *

bueno aqui esta el capi hoy y no mañana aun faltan 19 minutos para las 12 lo que quiere decir que cumpli publique dos capis hoy gracias por sus comentarios ... feliz noche que sueñen con terry y me dicen que les parecio!


	5. Chapter 5

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a D. H. Araya y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

** Capítulo 5**

**T.: Mi hermano te adora.**

C.: Yo igual a él, tienes una agradable familia.

**T.: Todos dicen eso de las familias de otros.**

C.: ¿Tú pediste las clases o fue el profesor?

**T.: Yo lo hice, aunque fue idea de él, solo elegí a mi compañera.**

C.: ¿Por qué yo?

**T.: Curiosidad.**

C.: Mejor continúo.

**T.: Claro, ahora viene algo interesante.**

Llevaba tres meses dándole clases a Terry, casi siempre nos reuníamos en su casa tres veces a la semana, siempre los sábados, los otro días dependía de lo que teníamos que hacer. Extrañamente habíamos ampliado las clases a literatura y biología. Todo ese tiempo me pregunte si iba a realizar la apuesta, nunca intento nada conmigo, ningún acercamiento, ningún nada, a lo sumo simplemente nos conocimos más y eso me relajo, al parecer no intentaría"conquistarme".

Casi siempre las clases eran en su casa, pocas veces nos reuníamos en la biblioteca, y jamás en mi casa. Conocía su cuarto casi como el mío, al igual como parte de su casa. Llegue a tratar a su madre y a encariñarme con su hermano. Tenía un extraño trato conmigo misma, si él no hacía nada con respecto a su apuesta, yo tampoco haría algo. Para mí, ahora, luego de todo el tiempo que había pasado, se estaba volviendo en simplemente un compañero de clases. Sí, claro, dijo mi cabeza, ignore el comentario.

Ahora esperábamos los resultados de los exámenes de matemáticas, el profesor paseaba por la clase entregando las pruebas a cada uno, no sabía porque estaba nerviosa, si por mi examen o por el de Terry.

Observe mi calificación rápidamente, 6.8, no me emociono nada, así que me di cuenta que estaba así por él. Karen tomo mi prueba y comenzó a compararla con la suya, yo solo observe al profesor darle el examen a Terry. Su espalda se tensó y temí lo peor, pero al ver que el profesor le decía algo y Stear, que estaba sentado a su lado lo golpeaba en la espalda sonriendo me relaje, esperaba que eso fuera una felicitación.

—Y para cuando las presentaciones con sus amigos—susurro Anny desde atrás, la mire y me acerque a ella.

—Creí que era paty la que quería conocer a Stear—las tres la miramos y ella arrugo su frente, luego sonrió.

—Es lindo soñar—suspiró y miró al chico un segundo, luego a nosotras— ¿Qué?—preguntó.

—Yo prefiero a Archie—dijo Anny—con esos ojos que tiene—suspiro.

Mire a Karen esperando algún comentario.

—Me niego a hacerme falsas ilusiones—me reí de sus palabras— y más te vale a ti no hacerlas, se cómo lo miras—apunto con su cabeza a Terry.

¿Cómo lo miraba? ¿Yo? debía estar bromeando.

—Oye, quien crees que soy.

—Aja—dijeron las tres en coro y les di la espalda.

—No estamos bromeando—dijo Anny—es el novio de Susy—la mire—sabes lo que te haría si descubre que pasa algo entre ustedes —se estremeció.

—Primero que nada es su ex novia—ella alzó una ceja—segundo no le tengo miedo y tercero no…

—Voy a estudiar más—dijo paty mirando detrás de mí, me voltee para ver a Terry acercarse y pararse al lado de mi mesa, dejo el examen encima.

—Guau — dije sonriendo — un 6, eso es bueno — él sonrió suavemente.

—Ningún tipo de celebración—voltee mis ojos.

—No, sé que te importa eso del qué dirán los demás, así que no te dejare en vergüenza —él volteo sus ojos pero rio.

—Pero a nosotras no nos importa—dijo paty sonriendo, la mire—así que vamos a felicitarte a nuestro estilo.

Ella miró a cada una de nosotras y supe lo que iba a hacer, las chicas asintieron y comenzaron a aplaudir, no pude evitarlo, termine aplaudiéndole igual que ellas. Terry tomó su examen e inclino la cabeza levemente.

—Esa si es una felicitación—sonrió—que todos deberíamos tener—dijo antes de regresar a su asiento, nos reímos unos segundos

Sus amigos lo interrogaron al llegar y él debió contarles porque se rieron y nos miraron.

—Quien nos hubiera dicho que estaríamos aplaudiendo a Terry Grandchester por sus calificaciones—dijo Anita—si seguimos así puede que conozcamos a algunos de ellos.

—Quizás no—le dije—ahora le va bien, no va a necesitar de mis servicios—ella y paty se quejaron, un sentimiento incomodo paso a través de mí.

— ¿Por qué nos arruinas el plan, eh? —dijo Paty.

— ¿Plan?

—Lo teníamos fríamente calculado—dijo Anny—incluso Karen iba a participar, un poco más y hubiéramos terminado las cuatro con pareja para el baile—mire a Karen y ella se encogió de hombros.

—Aja—murmure y deje de prestarles atención. Como podían pensar algo así, y por qué no, me pregunte, para ellas salir con el grupo de Terry era un sueño.

El profesor dio termino a la clase y nos apresuramos a salir, era día de cine, cuando pasamos cerca de la mesa de Terry me llamó.

—Mañana a la misma hora—dijo, arrugue mi frente.

— ¿Quieres seguir con las clases?—mis amigas y sus amigos nos observaban, asintió.

—Claro, no pienso perder mi racha de suerte—movió su examen delante de si, voltee mis ojos.

— ¿Puedes más temprano?—pregunté, él arrugo su frente.

—Cine—susurro Karen detrás de mí, la ignore.

—No puedo, tengo una competencia de tenis—jamás lo había visto jugar, sabía que era uno de los mejores, pero solo eso.

—Tenis—dijo Paty.

—Competencia—dijo Anny mirándolo.

—Porque no van mañana a verlo—dijo Stear—o mejor, lo animan, incluso si gana pueden volver a felicitarlo—él sonrió.

—No sé, no sé—dijo Paty, la mire y note que jugaba—no anímanos a cualquiera.

—Podríamos hacer una excepción—dijo Anny.

—Y lo haremos, pero vámonos, llegaremos tarde—se quejó Karen, las tres me miraron a mí.

—Por mi está bien—mire a Terry— ¿a qué hora?

—A las 10, en el campo de atrás—dijo él y asentí, Karen me agarro del brazo y me empujo.

—Tarde—se quejó.

—Por Dios, vamos—dijo Anny.

—Pero…—me empujaron mientras se despedían de los demás.

En el cine, antes de que comenzara la película mire a las chicas que no dejaban de hablar del día de mañana.

— ¿El plan está saliendo como esperaban?— pregunte, Anny me miró y asintió seria.

—Pero hemos decidido que lo mejor para esto es que tú establezcas una relación con Terry —mantuve mi cara seria.

—No se supone que si hago eso Susana me matara—mire a las demás, ella se encogieron de hombros.

—Vale la pena—dijo Paty sonriendo.

—Veré que puede hacer—asentí para darle énfasis a mis palabras y luego las mire como si estuvieran locas, estallaron en risas causando que todos nos miraran. Pero sus comentarios me dieron una idea, si

Terry y sus amigos eran capaces de hacer una apuesta con relación a nosotras, por qué yo no podía seguirles el juego si se presentaba la oportunidad. Veamos cómo avanzan las cosas.

**Me concentre en mi oponente todo lo posible, él realizo un saque pero la pelota cayó fuera de la cancha. Él volvió a realizar un saque y de repente sentí un escalofrió en la base de mi nuca, por suerte pude responder a mi oponente. Luego de terminar ese set mire alrededor y descubrí que "Las Microbios" estaban ahí mirándome y hablando entre ellas, mis amigos se les acercaron. Los vi hablar animadamente, observe a Candy unos segundos y luego suspire. Ya era tiempo de que mi relación con ella avanzara, llevaba meses evitándolo y soportando a Neil, ya no podía seguir ignorando esto. Justo cuando el árbitro nos dijo que regresáramos al partido ella me miro, otra vez sentí un estremecimiento pasar por mi espalda, ignore eso y me concentre en el partido.**

—Así que llegaron—dijeron a mi derecha, vimos a Stear, Neil y Archie acercarse.

— ¿Cómo va?—le pregunte a Tomas.

—Empatados, es el último set—asentí y lo vi mientras regresaban a la cancha.

—Hay algo atrayente en los pantalones cortos—me susurro Anny, mire a Terry más fijamente y note que tenía razón.

Terry corría en la cancha de un lado a otro golpeando la pelota, podía ver los musculo de su cuerpo tensarse a mover la raqueta y me sentí extrañamente fascinada, ¿qué rayos?

—Voleibol—dijo Anny, la miramos, o más bien yo despegue mis ojos de Terry para verla— voy a ver.

—oh no—dijo Paty—para que, mejor veamos el tenis.

—Solo voy a ver—se quejó ella.

—No vinimos a apoyar a Terry—le recordé, ella arrugo su frente y cruzo sus brazos.

—Ustedes son muy malas conmigo—se quejó ella, negué.

—Si quieres te acompaño—dijo Archie, todos lo miramos, yo mire a Anny que se había quedado muda, Paty la empujo suavemente.

—Sí, si quiere—le dijo Paty, Anny la miro y luego a él.

—Sí, claro—caminaron juntos hacia el partido.

—Increíble—murmuro Karen, la tome del brazo sonriendo.

—Mejor veamos el partido—le dije.

Al cabo de 20 minutos Terry ganó el último set y el partido, le aplaudimos con eso y él nos saludó con la mano, luego de recoger sus cosas se acercó a nosotros, Anny y Archie también regresaron de ver su partido.

—Hola—dijo Terry al llegar con nosotros— pensé que no iban a venir.

—Felicidades amigo—le dijo Archie a Terry.

— ¿Como estuvo el partido?—le pregunto paty a Anny.

—Bien, aunque el equipo del colegio perdió.

—Y eso estuvo bien—dijo Karen.

—Solo fue por un punto. Nos reímos.

—Amigo, apestas—le dijo staer a Terry, él volteo sus ojos.

—Será porque no me he bañado.

—Pues hazlo—se quejó Stear, Terry sonrió. Karen me dio un codazo certero y la mire, ella alzó una ceja.

—ah, claro—recordé que tenía que hablar con él—Tery, te molesta si dejamos para otro día los estudios—él me miro y arrugo su frente.

— ¿Ocupada en tu casa?—preguntó, negué.

—No, es que con las chicas queremos ir al lago que está cerca de mi casa—las chicas asintieron.

— ¿Un lago?—pregunto Stear— ¿podemos ir?—todos lo miramos.

—Mm—mire a las chicas—claro—ellas sonrieron, luego mire a Terry—si quieren.

Él miro a Stear y luego a mí.

—Claro, no es mala idea.

—Está bien, sabes la dirección de mi casa, nos vemos a eso de las 2—él asintió, nos despedimos de los chicos y nos fuimos.

—Esto es increíble—dijo Paty, Anny asintió.

—Un día en el lago con ellos—se miraron entre sí—que rayos me voy a poner.

—oh no—se quejó Paty, Karen suspiró.

—Compórtense como chicas con cerebro, no sean otra versión de Susana y sus amigas. Me reí unos segundos.

—No, en serio chicas, comportémonos como si siempre hiciéramos esto.

—Pero nunca lo hacemos—dijo Anny.

—Sí, déjanos disfrutar esto—dijo paty.

—Disfrútenlo en silencio—las regaño Karen, me miró—todas ustedes.

— ¿Qué?—me queje y ellas continuaron hablando de la salida.

**—Lago—dije y mire a Stear luego de vestirme, él se encogió de hombros y sonrió.**

** —Vamos, no es mala idea—miro a los demás, Archie también se encogió de hombros y Neil negó.**

** — ¿Que te hace pensar que no teníamos otra cosa que hacer?—dijo.**

** — ¿Que, tienen alguna cita o algo? porque el único aquí que puede quejarse de eso en Archie.**

** —Ya no—dijo él, lo miramos—termine con la chica, me aburrió.**

** —Eso no es raro, todo te aburre—dije yo—pero no es mala idea, así continuare con mi plan y lograre avanzar con Candy.**

** —Aun no lo haces—dijo Neil sonriendo, voltee mis ojos.**

** —Ella no es como las demás—dije, arrugue mi frente al darme cuenta de que era en verdad, no iba a lograr algo con ella con solo decirle que me gustaba como con las demás.**

** —Tiene razón—dijo Archie—cuando son inteligentes son más difíciles.**

** —Es una de "Las Microbios"—dijo Neil—debería sentirse alagada—me queje mentalmente por el apodo.**

** —A todo esto quien les puso así— pregunte.**

** —Creo que fue Susana cuando éramos niños—dijo Stear.**

** —Te creo, es capaz de eso.**

** —La vi en el partido—dijo Archie, lo mire—me estuvo preguntando por ti—alce una ceja.**

** — ¿Y qué quería?**

** —Saber cómo era eso de las clases privadas—él marco con sus manos la palabra clases.**

**— ¿Y?**

** —Pues le dije la verdad, que eran eso, clases y que te estaba yendo mejor.**

** —Ya veo—tome mi bolso.**

** — ¿Crees que te busque para el baile de fin de año?—pregunto Stear, me encogí de hombros.**

** —Aunque lo hiciera no iría con ella, voy a ir con Candy—él volteo sus ojos.**

** —Sí, lo olvide, ese es el gran día—él negó y salimos del cameríno.**

** — ¿Entonces iremos?—pregunto Stear, asentí y mire a los demás, aceptaron— pasare por ustedes a eso de la una.**

** Luego de despedirnos camine con Stear a mi casa, él había dejado su auto allí.**

** — ¿En serio llegaras tan lejos?—me pregunto, lo mire y suspire.**

** —No lo sé, pero por ahora me conformo con esto, el saber que puedo ganarle a Neil me da cierto incentivo.**

** —Bien, tú sabes lo que haces amigo, solo no te enamores de ella como en esas películas de chica—solté un bufido— siempre pasa—explico él.**

** —No estaba enamorado de Susana y ¿crees que lo estaré de ella?—negué incrédulo.**

** —No son iguales—dijo él—y eso puede jugarte en contra.**

** Arrugue mi frente pensando, no lograba entenderle. Yo ya sabía que no eran iguales, lo veía, pero también sabía que Candy era más inteligente que**

**Susana, era una mejor persona, pero eso no significaba que yo terminaría enamorándome de ella, imposible, ¿cierto?**

Mi padre nos observó mientras guardábamos más comida de lo requerido.

—Entonces irán ustedes y cuatro chicos más —asentí y lo mire.

—Terry será uno de ellos—él arrugo su frente.

—Señor William ¿puedo usar sus especies?— preguntó paty mirándolas una a una.

—Usa lo que quieras—dijo él sin mirarla—y ¿a qué hora regresaran?

—No lo sabemos, pero no creo que sea tarde.

—Mm—dijo él.

—Papá, estaremos a 20 minutos a pie—le dije, él volteo sus ojos.

— ¿Irán caminando?—preguntó, arrugue mi frente y mire las cosas que llevaríamos.

—No lo sé—dije y mire a las chicas.

Mi padre saco las llaves de su auto y me las tendió, todas las chicas se quejaron.

— ¿No puedo conducir yo?—dijo Anny, mi padre arrugó su frente.

—No le hagas caso, son unas miedosas.

—Debí decir mis últimas oraciones—oí decir a Karen, todos se rieron incluyendo mi padre.

—Oye, tú me enseñaste a conducir.

Escuchamos un auto afuera y salimos a ver, Terry y sus amigos aparecieron en un auto 4x4 enorme, se estacionaron a unos metros de nosotros y bajaron.

—Guau—dijo Stear— ¿tú vives aquí?—me pregunto y asentí—y ¿tienes animales, cabellos, y esas cosas?—me reí y volví a asentir.

—Todo lo que un establo debe tener—dijo Paty imitando a un vaquero, todos nos reímos.

Me gire cuando sentí a mi padre salir de la casa, se paró al lado de nosotros, todos los chicos lo miraron y saludaron, yo los presente.

—Stear, Neil, Archie y Terry—él asintió—mi padre William White.

—Un gusto señor—dijo Stear.

—Igualmente—él miro a Terry—así que tú eres Terry, he oído hablar de ti.

Mire a mi amigas pidiendo ayuda, paty hablo.

— ¿Creen que podemos irnos con ustedes?— dijo, todos la miramos.

—No creo que quepamos los 8—dijo Stear arrugando su frente.

—No le hagan caso—dije—está bromeando —mire a mi padre—sacare la camioneta—él asintió.

—En serio—dijo Anita—no nos importa si vamos muy apretados.

—Fue un gusto conocerlo señor William—dijo Karen seria—despídame de mi madre.

—Que graciosas están hoy—les dije mientras me alejaba.

— ¿Qué pasa?—pregunto Archie, Anny respondió.

—Candy va a conducir—dijo como si eso lo explicara todo.

Al llegar al garaje mire atrás y vi que todos hablaban, incluido mi padre con Terry.

Mi padre era unos centímetros más alto que él, un poco más musculoso por el trabajo en la granja, aun así Terry no dejaba de ser enorme.

Saque la camioneta vieja de doble cabina y me detuve al lado de la otra, al bajarme todos me miraron fijamente.

—Está bien, creo que podemos hacer algo para que se vayan con nosotros—dijo Stear serio.

—Que gracioso—dije yo—no conduzco mal— sabía que no era así.

—No, tú conduces como si estuvieras en un rallye—se quejó Anny.

— ¿Por qué mejor para evitar problemas yo conduzco?—dijo Terry, él miro a mi padre y este se encogió de hombros.

—Esa es una genial idea—dijo paty, Anny asintió.

—Por favor—dijo Karen.

—Agg—me queje y le entregue las llaves a Terry—ya, dejen de llorar y mejor vámonos.

**Conduje la vieja camioneta por el camino indicado por Candy, ella iba sentada a mi lado con Archie y Anny sentados atrás, Stear, Neil y las demás iban en su auto detrás de nosotros siguiéndonos.**

** — ¿Quién te enseño a conducir?—le pregunte curioso, ella me miró y alzó una ceja. **

**—Mi padre me enseño—contesto, Anny se rio.**

** —Y extrañamente tu padre no tiene ese problema—dijo ella, Candy volteo sus ojos.**

** —Sigue hablando así y conduciré de regreso—contesto ella, su amiga se calló en seguida, sonreí—dobla a la derecha más adelante, veras el lago enseguida.**

** Lo hice y lo vi, un lago enorme rodeado de árboles y plantas, más una cascada a unos metros.**

** —Estaciónate cerca de las mesas—dijo Anny y me estacione cerca de ellas.**

** Bajamos del auto y caminamos hasta el agua, los chicos se estacionaron a lado de la camioneta y nos acompañaron. Paty empujo a Candy cuando llego a su lado, ella se tambaleo precariamente y estiro un brazo, yo la afirme y ella se estabilizo, miro a su amiga que se reía.**

** —Oye, ¿qué pasa si me caigo?—paty dejo de reírse.**

** —Te hubieras ahogado en 10 centímetros de agua— Candy suspiró y me miró.**

** —Gracias—me dijo y la solté.**

** —Está bien, solo bromeaba—dijo paty y la agarro de un brazo—vamos a sacar todo y luego bañémonos, si—Candy la miro.**

** —Está bien, solo no lo hagas de nuevo.**

** —Lo prometo—dijo su amiga.**

** Las ayudamos a sacar cosas de las camionetas, bolsos y canastos, mire a**

**Stear al ver la cantidad de cosas.**

** —Mujeres—dijo él para explicar la situación y asentí de acuerdo.**

** Las chicas sacaron cosas de una canasta y armaron una mesa, habían traído mucha comida.**

** —Sí que están hambrientas—dijo Neil y tomó un sándwich de una fuente, comenzó a comérselo.**

** —Somos como los boy scout—dijo paty levantando su mano—siempre listas. Arrugue mi frente.**

** —Ellos no hacen así—dijo Karen, mostro tres dedos de su mano haciendo la señal de los boy scout, paty arrugó su frente mirando sus dedos.**

**— ¿Y esto qué es?—pregunto.**

** —Creo que eso es de esa serie futurista, viaje a las estrellas—dijo**

**stear mirándola, ella se encogió de hombros.**

** —Pero entendieron la idea. — Todos nos reímos.**

** —Hey—dijo una voz de hombre a los lejos, todos nos giramos para ver a un chico rubio y alto acercarse acompañado de una chica igual de rubia, eran tal para cual.**

** —Pero si no es el diablo—dijo Candy, el chico se rio y se acercó a ella, nos miró a todos.**

** —Anthony—dijo paty, todos se acercaron.**

** —Hey, chicas—dijo él sonriendo, miro Candy y alzo una ceja, la mire y note que ella miraba a la chica.**

** —Claro—dijo él—déjame presentarte a Doroty, una amiga—arrugue mi frente un segundo al notar que decía amiga en dirección de Candy, la chica nos saludó— ellas son Karen, paty, Anny y Candy—nos miró a nosotros.**

** —Ellos son stear, neil, archie y Terry—nos presentó Candy, me acerque un poco a ella y el tipo alzo una ceja—él es Anthony, un Amigo—dijo ella marcado la palabra como él, el chico sonrió y no me agrado todo eso.**

** Me pregunte si ellos tenían algún tipo de relación, estúpido de mi parte ni siquiera averiguar eso, mire a stear y él alzo una ceja.**

** — ¿Qué hacen por estos lados?— pregunto paty.**

** —Nadar—dijo él sonriendo, el idiota no podía dejar de sonreír, pensé.**

** —Pues nosotros igual, porque no nos acompañan—dijo Anny, me trague mi desagrado.**

** —Pero…—comenzó la chica.**

** —Claro—soltó él sin mirarla—nos encantaría.**

** Candy tosió a mi lado y note que intentaba ocultar su risa.**

** —Está bien, vamos a bañarnos—miro hacia la mesa—o comemos ahora, creo que neil no nos esperara—todos nos giramos para verlo de pie al lado de la canasta comiendo una manzana, él alzo una ceja.**

** —Bañémonos, yo alejo al pozo sin fondo de la comida—dijo stear caminando hacia él.**

** Todas las chicas se fueron a un lado de la camioneta para cambiarse, nosotros solo nos quitamos las zapatillas y camisetas, mire al tipo y note que parecía un maldito modelo de revista, luego me pregunte que hacía yo mirándolo.**

** Anthony se metió al agua rápidamente y todos los seguimos, me estremecí al sentir el agua fría un segundo, me hundí rápidamente pero al salir esta se sintió bien.**

** — ¿Que hacen?—gritó Anthony— ¿por qué tardan tanto?, están haciendo los trajes de baño.**

** Mis amigos se rieron.**

** —Ja, ja—escuche decir a Candy, él se rio.**

** Todos miramos cuando escuchamos pasos, la primera en salir fue la chica,**

**Doroty, con un traje de baño simple pero que le quedaba a la perfección, me recordó vagamente a Susana. La chica toco el agua con el dedo de su pie y se estremeció, dio un paso hacia atrás dudando.**

** —No es para tanto—dijo neil.**

** Karen, Anny y paty aparecieron al lado de la chica con diferentes trajes de baño. Ellas no tenían un cuerpo extraordinario o llamativo como el de la chica, pero tampoco estaban mal, incluso paty que era la más rellenita de todas se veía bien, dentro de lo que cabía. De repente me sentí ansioso por verla, me pregunte como seria en traje de baño, yo sabía que era delgada, había pasado mucho tiempo con ella, pero sabía que esto era diferente.**

** Candy se paró al lado de sus amigas y la mire, usaba uno de esos trajes de baño de tres piezas color negro, su cuerpo se veía largo y estilizado, las caderas anchas y su cintura delgada. Me agrado lo que vi y agradecí estar bajo el agua fría.**

** Todas las chicas menos Candy tocaron el agua y se quejaron. Abrí mi boca para decirles algo pero Anthony se adelantó.**

** —Si entran rápido no lo notaran—dijo, exactamente lo que deseaba decir.**

** Ellas se miraron entre sí, Candy dijo algo y se dio la vuelta pero Anny la agarró del brazo. Candy y Anny entraron rápidamente, paty las siguió quejándose y luego lo hicieron las demás más despacio. Luego solo me fije en Candy hundirse en el agua y salir, no se alejó mucho de la orilla aunque nadaba suavemente cerca de nosotros, note que Anthony se acercaba a ella pero me adelante, tenía que hablar con ella.**

Vi que Terry nadaba hacia mí, se hundió un segundo y apareció a mi lado, sonrió.

— ¿Todo bien?—preguntó, arrugue mi frente, él me miró esperando.

—Todo bien, solo que el agua me pone un poco nerviosa—él se movió a mi lado y pude sentir el agua chocar con mi cuerpo por culpa de sus movimientos.

— ¿No te gusta?—pregunto.

—No es eso, solo me pone nerviosa— también tú, pensé, él alzo una ceja.

Ambos miramos hacia nuestros amigos cuando los escuchamos reírse, Anny y Archie estaban jugando con los demás, lanzándose agua y persiguiéndose.

—Yo no podría hacer eso.

—Nadie puede hacer eso—dijo él mirando a mi amiga nadar como un pez de un lado a otro, haciendo competencias con Archie.

Mire a Anthony, él hablaba con su nueva novia-amiga, como si sintiera mi mirada me observó y me pregunto si me pasaba algo, negué.

—Si quieres puedes ir a divertirte con ellos, yo solo me quedare por aquí—él negó y me miró, evite estremecerme por eso, me miraba como si quisiera algo.

—No, prefiero quedarme contigo—miró a sus amigos y luego a mí—o podríamos ir a caminar.

Sonreí ante su idea, debía admitir que eso me agradaba más.

— ¿Seguro? no quiero arruinar tu día—apunte a los demás.

—No lo haces—sonrió—además podemos venir otro día—asentí y lo seguí fuera del agua.

— ¿Dónde van?—nos preguntó paty.

—A caminar—le dije y miramos a Anny gritar debido a Archie, quien la levanto y la lanzo al agua.

Me acerque a un bolso y saque unos pantalones cortos y sandalias, me las puse, mire a Terry y él solo se puso sus zapatillas. Me acerque a él.

—Vamos—dijo sonriendo y nos alejamos de los demás.

Al cabo de unos minutos caminábamos por un sendero entre el bosque, él más cerca de lo normal, casi tocándonos, ¿qué es todo esto? me pregunte.

— ¿Anthony y tú se conocen hace mucho?— preguntó de repente, lo mire.

—Desde que éramos niños, somos vecinos— asintió y toco un árbol a su lado, se detuvo y lo imite.

— ¿Son novios?—soltó, lo mire sorprendida— es que note que tienen una relación especial— se encogió de hombros.

—Novios, no, pero muy buenos amigos—me moví por el lugar y metí mis manos en mis bolsillos, arrugue mi frente.

—Pero ¿nunca han tenido nada mas?—lo mire, ¿qué es lo quiere?

— ¿Por qué?

—Siento curiosidad—dijo él y volvió a encogerse de hombros, yo también me encogí de hombros negándome a responder, solo observe unas flores blancas pensando cuál sería su nombre, bueno ese pensamiento solo estuvo una milésima de segundo en mi cabeza, más bien pensaba por qué a él le interesaba, a menos que... Lo mire y note que se había parado a mi lado. Lo observe a los ojos, él me mantuvo la mirada y suspiró. —Solo sentí curiosidad, pareció que te divertía el verlo con una chica—sonreí.

—Me divierte porque él es Anthony, siempre sale con alguien nuevo, no logra mantener una relación con la misma chica más de unas semanas.

— ¿Te pone celosa?—preguntó, alcé una ceja y cruce mis brazos.

—No—dije— ¿y a ti?—sonreí al ver su confusión.

—No, graciosa—dijo y negó. Lo empuje suavemente con mi hombro y me miro.

— ¿Por qué tanta curiosidad? te gusta la chica y todo esto es una manera sutil de preguntarme si puedo hacer algo por ti—él arrugo su frente mirándome, luego paso sus manos por su cabello— esto es malo—dije, me miro.

— ¿Qué cosa?—preguntó.

—Siempre cuando haces esto—lo imite y pase mi mano por mi cabeza—significa que algo te molesta y no sabes cómo decirlo.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?—pregunto intrigado.

—eh pasado mucho tiempo contigo, uno llega a conocer a las personas—él me miró fijamente, como si se diera cuenta de algo, suspire y me pare frente a él, evite pisar las flores—dime qué pasa, no lo pienses tanto, más te molestara.

Miro alrededor pensando, segundos después me miro a mí.

—Está bien, te lo diré—me miro a los ojos y suspiró—no solo sentía curiosidad con respecto a ese chico y tú, si no también celos—arrugue mi frente y me miró de una forma extraña, de una forma que hizo que mi corazón se acelerara— me gustas Candy, mucho.

Me quede muda de la impresión, luego arrugue mi frente, esto no era posible.

—No es posible—repetí en voz alta, él me miro confundido.

— ¿Por qué no es posible?—preguntó, me aleje de él.

Porque te oí en la biblioteca, porque se lo que quieres, porque me gustas en verdad y sé que yo no, por eso y muchas cosas, pensé, no podía decirle eso.

—Porque no—conteste negando—no es posible que yo te guste, eres novio de Susana—camine unos pasos dejos de él, me siguió.

—No lo soy, desde hace meses—dijo él.

—Uf, te aseguro que entonces lo volverás a ser—él volteo sus ojos y se detuvo, me paré unos pasos lejos de él.

— ¿Cuál es el problema?—dijo— me gustas, es la verdad.

Mentiroso.

—Pues eso no puede ser posible, mírate y mírame a mí—solté un bufido exasperada, él me imito pero molesto.

— ¿Qué diablos significa eso, no me crees?— preguntó, negué.

—Dime una cosa, algo que te guste de mi—arrugó su frente como si le sorprendiera la pregunta.

—Pues, no lo sé—miró alrededor como si buscara la respuesta entre los árboles, negué y me aleje de él, me alcanzó y me detuvo agarrándome de un brazo—puedo terminar—espere y suspiró—lo que me gusta de ti es tu forma de ser, como piensas, como tratas a mi hermano y como él te trata a ti, me gusta cómo eres con tus amigas, como eres conmigo—me miró fijamente—me gusta la forma que sonríes y que siempre cuando estas un poco molesta dices aja—sonrió y se acercó más a mí—a demás siempre me divierto contigo—alce una ceja.

— ¿Incluso cuando estudiamos?—arrugó su frente.

—Extrañamente si, aunque me gustan más los descansos—sonreí suavemente.

Terry tomo mi mentón y me hizo mirarlo, trague. No me hagas esto, rogué dentro de mi cabeza, no cuando me relaje contigo, cuando creí que no eras…vil.

—Dime, ¿no te gusto?—negué y él se tensó.

—No es eso—le aclare—si me gustas, pero esto es…extraño—él sonrió y acaricio con su pulgar mi mentón.

—Extraño pero divertido—dijo y se inclinó hacia mí, cerré los ojos al darme cuenta de lo que iba a hacer, no podía ni quería evitarlo— creo que no me aburriré contigo—murmuro, abrí mis ojos molesta.

—Aja—le dije, él soltó una carcajada.

—Aja—repitió antes de besarme.

Cerré los ojos cuando sus labios tocaron los míos, suaves y agradables, cálidos contra mí. Se alejó un segundo para volver a besarme pero más intensamente, esta vez puso su mano en mi cuello para inclinarme más hacia él, su otra mano en mi cintura para mantenerme pegada a su cuerpo. En ese pequeño segundo olvide todo, porque tenía que rechazarlo, porque esto no estaba bien, solo sentí.

Me estremecí al tenerlo tan cerca, lleve una mano a su cuello, la otra a su hombro y me pare sobre los dedos de mis pies para imitar lo que hacía, no era experta besando, a decir verdad era mi primer beso pero no me quedaría atrás.

Sonreí internamente al escucharlo gemir y luego de eso solo me concentre en el beso. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, pero tuve que alejarme de él para poder respirar correctamente, me sentía mareada, extraña y muy viva.

—Aire—dije sin pensar, era lo que necesitaba en ese momento, él sonrió y lo mire.

—Lo siento—aun permanecíamos abrazados.

—No importa, sola falta practica—solté torpemente, luego sonreí—lo haremos mejor la próxima vez.

—Hay que practicar mucho—aseguró. Voltee mis ojos.

—Yo debo practicar mucho, tú no creo—alzó una ceja.

— ¿Quien dice?—dijo y volvió a besarme, se alejó de mi—no te dije que también me gustas en traje de baño—miró hacia abajo entre los dos.

—Lástima que no pueda vestirme siempre así.

— ¿Quien lo dice?—replico serio.

—Creo que toda la sociedad en general— lo bese rápidamente y me aleje de él—es mejor que regresemos.

Él se quejó y lo mire.

— ¿No podemos seguir besándonos?—me reí, como decirle que no a esos labios.

—Si quieres—dije y volvió a abrazarme y besarme.

Al cabo de unos minutos ambos llegamos al acuerdo de regresar, si no comenzarían preocuparse. Pensé en lo que había hecho, como había caído en sus brazos tan fácilmente, me tomo de la mano y lo mire, a esto podemos jugar dos.

— ¿Que se supone que somos?—le pregunte como si nada— compañeros con ciertas ventajas.

—Hm—dijo él pensando.

—O no—él se acercó y puso su brazo sobre mis hombros, caminamos así, yo pase mi brazo por su cintura.

—Y si seguimos los patrones convencionales—lo mire y arrugue mi frente.

—Amigos con ventaja—él negó—no me digas que solo fue un momento de desliz—eso me hacía sentir enferma, aunque no debería ser el caso. Volteo sus ojos

—Ni pienses que te libraras de mi tan fácil— sonreí— pensaba más bien en novios—lo mire mientras fingía pensarlo.

—Bien, no está mal—él arrugo su frente y se detuvo, por lo tanto también yo, me miró con intensidad, me ponía nerviosa cuando me miraba así. Hablando de miradas penetrantes.

—Entonces somos novios—asentí sin pensarlo en lo más mínimo—te advierto que vamos a cometer muchos deslices de ahora en adelante.

—Está bien—dije—tendré que vivir con eso.

—Aja—dijo él y me beso.

—Regresemos o neil y Karen no nos dejaran comida.

—Eso es verdad, he visto comer de todo a ese chico.

**Cuando llegamos con los demás nos reíamos de una historia sobre Archie y una chica, todos se giraron a vernos, no llegamos tomados de la mano ni nada y pensé que hubiera sido mejor.**

** — ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?—preguntó paty—ya pensábamos en ir a buscarlos.**

** Candy se sentó en una banca y yo a su lado.**

** —Eso no hubiera sido bueno, hubiéramos tenidos que buscarlos—dijo Candy.**

** —Les dejamos comida en la canasta— dijo Anny.**

** —Me sorprende que quedara—comente de mejor humor y mire dentro de la canasta, saque dos sándwich y bebidas, le entregue una a ella.**

** —Gracias—dijo, le sonreí.**

** Mientras comía note que stear me miraba, él alzó una ceja y le sonreí, volteo sus ojos.**

** —Estábamos hablando de que podríamos regresar en unas semanas, otro sábado—dijo stear.**

** —En unas semanas comienzan las vacaciones de invierno—dijo Archie.**

** —Va a hacer un frio increíble—dijo Candy.**

** —Que horrible—se quejó paty—no me gusta el frio.**

** —Podríamos venir en la noche—dijo neil, lo mire—hacer una fogata o algo.**

** Mire a las chicas que se observaban entre sí.**

** —No es mala idea—dijo paty, mire a Candy que tenía su frente arrugada.**

** —No, no lo es.**

** —Nosotras podríamos quedarnos en casa de Candy después—dijo Karen— ustedes no lo sé.**

** —Yo podría ir a dejar a los chicos a sus casas, de eso no hay problema.**

** Todos aceptaron, solo fue Candy que permaneció en silencio y con la frente arrugada.**

** —Es buena idea—dije, ella me miró y asintió.**

** —Pero ahora les tocaría a ustedes traer la comida—nos miró a todo, arrugue mi frente y mire a mis amigos.**

** —Es gusto—dijo Archie.**

** —Tú no cocinas—le recordé.**

** —Pero mi madre si—dijo él. Anny soltó un bufido y lo miró.**

** —Ya me imaginaba que alguien diría algo así—ella negó.**

** —No le des ideas—dijo stear—si lo retas será capaz de cocinar y todos sufriremos de una intoxicación.**

** —Que gracioso—se quejó él.**

** Tome dos sándwich más de la canasta y le tendí uno a Candy, ella negó.**

** —Deberías comer más—le dijo Anthony.**

** —Estoy bien, mi peso es normal—se quejó, ella miro a sus amigas—a mi padre y a él se le ha metido en la cabeza la idea de que estoy muy delgada—todas las chicas negaron, incluso Doroty. La mire mejor, era una chica delgada, pero se veía saludable, no consideraba que estaba mal.**

** —Yo creo que estas bien—le dije, todos me miraron y me congele un segundo. Ella me miró y sonrió con dulzura, puso su mano sobre la mía.**

** —Gracias—me dijo, ya que estábamos todos ahí, decidí sacar a relucir lo nuestro.**

** Tome su mentón para afirmarla un poco y la bese, note que todos que quedaron callados de la impresión, al alejarme vi que se había sonrojado.**

** —De nada—seguí comiendo.**

** Por un segundo nadie dijo nada hasta que todos comenzaron a hablar, claro excepto neil que arrugó su frente, lo mire alzando una ceja. Las chicas la llenaron de preguntas de todo tipo mientras se reían, a mi igual me tomaron el pelo un poco pero al final les aclaramos que éramos novios, nos felicitaron. Luego regresamos a su casa, Anthony y su chica se fueron caminando y asegurando que los volveríamos a ver.**

**Nos despedimos de las chicas, yo de Candy pero solo de la mano, su padre estaba ahí y no sabía si ella deseaba que lo supiera, solamente le recordé lo de juntarnos el martes como siempre a estudiar, ella asintió.**

**En el auto de stear solo pasaron 10 segundos antes de que comenzaran a hablar.**

** —Ya lo tenías planeado—dijo Archie— hacer todo esto, no creas que no nos dimos cuenta.**

** —Pues sí, no la salida pero lo considere una buena oportunidad—mire por la ventana.**

** —Pues si sigues así ganaras—dijo stear.**

** —No te molesta que en la escuela lo sepan—preguntó neil, lo mire—te aseguro que ellas se lo dirán a todos.**

** —A decir verdad no, incluso creo que será divertido.**

** —Sobre todo ver la cara de Susana cuando se entere—dijo Archie, voltee mis ojos.**

** —Ni siquiera puedo imaginarlo—dije, pero quería ver su expresión, a ver qué pensaba ahora al saber que estaba saliendo con otra chica, arrugue mi frente—¿en verdad quieren volver a salir con ellas?**

** —Si—dijo stear—me divertí bastante— mire a los demás, Archie asintió y**

**Neil se encogió de hombros.**

** —Por ahora no tengo nada mejor que hacer—dijo él.**

** —Está bien.**

** Dejamos a Archie y neil en sus casas y stear me llevo a la mía.**

** —Amigo, no deberías hacer esto—lo mire—esa chica es agradable, le vas a ser daño.**

** —No, sino se entera, no tiene porqué— me encogí de hombros—cuando termine el año y gane esperare un poco y le diré que simplemente lo nuestro se acabó, pasa.**

** stear suspiro y negó.**

** —Creo que el que más mal va a salir de esto eres tú—voltee mis ojos.**

** —No empieces con tus teorías, no voy a maltratarla o algo, saldré con ella un tiempo y luego esto acabara, muchas relaciones son así, casi todas, la única diferencia es que ella jamás se enterara que se debió a una apuesta.**

** —Eso espero—lo oí murmurar, luego de un rato suspiro, cuando se estaciono frente a mi casa lo mire.**

** — ¿Tanto te molesta?—pregunte, me miró y negó.**

** —No, solo pensaba que me caen bien esas chicas, no entiendo porque les dicen microbios.**

** —Yo tampoco si viene al caso—me quite el cinturón de seguridad y comencé a salir del coche hasta que tuve una idea**

** — ¿Te gusta una de ellas?—pregunte, él me miró y arrugó su frente.**

** —¿Por qué preguntas eso?**

** —No lo sé, una idea que tuve—miró alrededor.**

** —Pues no, aunque creo que le gusto a esa chica, paty, no siento lo mismo— asentí.**

** star era de lo más agradable, por eso era mi mejor amigo. Él era el chico rico de la escuela, su padre era dueño de una de la empresas agrícolas más grandes del país, aun así él era sencillo y amable, probablemente yo a su lado era un idiota, a él nunca le importaría el aspecto o la clase de una chica si esta le gustara, aunque siempre salía con las más bonitas.**

** —Nos vemos el lunes—me despedí, él se despidió con su cabeza.**

* * *

hola! que tal la historia? no se han preguntado que hara candy? como les cae neil? de verdad stear no le gusta paty? ustedes creen? feliz noche :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a D. H. Araya y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

** Segunda parte**

Yo tengo el control

**Capítulo 6**

C.: Tu amigo tiene más sentido común que tú.

**T.: Es Stear, nadie tiene más sentido común que él.**

C.: ¿Cómo se hicieron amigos?

**T.: En una pelea, cuando niños.**

C.: Eso es extraño.

**T.: Para nada. Te dije que no sabía si iba a llegar hasta el final.**

C.: Ahora lo veo.

**T.: Tú también jugaste.**

C.: Si, pensé que podía controlar la situación.

Estaba un poco nerviosa mientras caminaba con Terry a su casa, sabía que íbamos a estudiar pero también sabía que no sería lo único, estaba un tanto ansiosa y no lograba entender porque, se supone que no debería querer esto, no debería ansiarlo, pero aun así lo hacía. En la escuela, creía, nadie tenía conocimiento de lo que pasaba entre los dos, excepto mis amigas y los suyos, yo no quería que se convirtiera en el chisme de la semana o más bien no quería ver a Susana, no le tenía miedo pero siempre era mejor prevenir, deseaba decirle a él que tratáramos de ser discretos en la escuela, no lo había visto mucho a causa de los trabajos así que tampoco es como si hubiéramos tenido tiempo para nosotros.

Él abrió la puerta de su casa y me hizo pasar, al primero que vi fue a su hermano.

—Hola—le dije.

—Hola—respondió él moviendo su mano.

— ¿Cómo has estado, has dibujado más Caballos?—asintió—que bien—me acerque a él y me agache— ¿sabes que yo tengo tres en mi casa?—abrió sus ojos sorprendido—Estrella, Nube veloz y Máximo.

—Caballos—dijo él feliz.

—Algún día le pediremos a tu hermano que te lleve a conocerlo ¿te gustaría?

—Sí, caballos—dijo él y le hice cosquillas, se rio.

—oh, Candy, hola—dijo la madre de Terry apareciendo desde la cocina, me puse de pie—¿cómo has estado?

—Bien y usted.

—Bien, Richard ya dice unas pocas palabras—mire al niño.

—Muy bien—lo felicite.

—Subamos—dijo Terry detrás de mí y asentí.

Me despedí del niño con la mano y me imito, al llegar al cuarto de Terry suspire y me senté en su cama mientras dejaba mi mochila en el suelo, él me imito y se sentó a mi lado solo que se recostó, lo mire.

Se supone que el estar aquí, en su cuarto con él era muy diferente a las veces pasadas, ahora éramos novios, ya no existía esa barrera entre los dos.

—No creo que pueda estudiar hasta el viernes—dijo él, me senté con una pierna doblada en la cama y lo mire—comenzó el torneo interescolar de tenis, el entrenador dijo que teníamos que aumentar las horas de entrenamiento.

Suspire, él tomo mi mano y la puso sobre su vientre sin soltarla, comenzó a jugar con mis dedos.

—Y con eso de la salida del sábado tampoco vamos a poder estudiar—él asintió.

—Podríamos hacerlo los domingos—arrugue mi frente.

—Tengo mucho trabajo los domingos en mi casa, lo sabes.

— ¿Y en las tardes?—pregunto—yo podría ir a tu casa.

—No es mala idea—dude— solo que tendríamos que estudiar en la sala, mi padre no sería tan receptivo con eso de estudiar en mi habitación.

—Menos si sabe que somos novios—me queje.

—No me lo recuerdes, no se lo he dicho—él alzo una ceja—lo voy a hacer.

— ¿Cuando? debes decírmelo para saber qué hacer si él está presente.

—le diré esta semana, antes del domingo—asentí, tenía que hacerlo, por muy extraña que fuera esta situación.

—O antes del paseo—asentí y él sonrió.

—Mejor estudiemos—comencé a ponerme de pie y él me detuvo.

—Antes ven aquí—lo hice, me acerque a él apoyándome en un codo a su lado. Me sentía aún más extraña al estar con él en su cama, así los dos acostados, me imito y puso una mano en mi cabeza para atraerme a él—he querido hacer esto desde hace un rato.

Me beso, suavemente al principio, solo rozando mis labios, luego con más confianza, moviéndose contra mí. De repente me encontré sobre él, no sé cómo se había recostado poniéndome a mí sobre su pecho apoyada con mis manos, me aleje un poco para tomar aire pero él continuo depositando besos hasta mi oído y de regreso a mi boca.

—Si continuamos así no vamos a estudiar— murmure, él sonrió.

—Es tu culpa, me debes días de besos— murmuró y volvió a besarme, sonreí contra él, el muy...

—Y eso a cuanto equivale—pregunte.

—A muchas horas de hacer esto—me aleje un poco y me miro.

— ¿Tu mamá sabe que somos novios?—él asintió y arrugue mi frente— ¿no dijo nada por estar solos aquí?

—Creo que dijo algo pero no la escuche— voltee mis ojos—no es la primera vez tampoco.

Me puse de pie y se apoyó en los codos.

—Eso era algo que no quería saber—él sonrió, me senté en la silla que siempre ocupaba y tome mi mochila.

—No estés celosa—solté un bufido.

—Para nada—dije, aunque si me había molestado un poco el saber que él había estado con una chica en esa cama haciendo lo mismo, me molesto más el darme cuenta que me afectaba, obviamente había estado con Susana en el mismo lugar, no iba a ser diferente conmigo. Él se puso de pie y se sentó a mi lado, me hizo mirarlo y me beso suavemente, seguía sonriendo.

—Por cierto te quería pedir que fuéramos un tanto discretos en la escuela—alzo una ceja.

—Sí, tus amigas no han dicho nada—asentí—ya me parecía raro que nadie hablara sobre esto.

—Hubiera sido el chisme de la semana, no quiero que los demás hablen de mí.

— ¿Vamos a ser novios en secreto?—preguntó divertido.

—No, solo vamos a ser discretos, si alguien se entera no importa—arrugó su frente.

—No veo la diferencia, pero está bien— agregó, yo asentí—hablemos de las horas de estudio, que pasa con nosotros—arrugue mi frente al no entender—también necesitamos tiempo para salir y esas cosas.

—Claro—murmure, quería tiempo para nosotros—nos tocaría organizarnos, pero dudo que podamos esta semana—él se quejó.

—Lo sé, en este momento no me agrada el tenis—sonreí.

—Pues a mí sí—toque un segundo su vientre con mi dedo—es lo que te mantiene en forma—él se rio un segundo y tomo mi mano.

—Solo por eso me esforzare el doble—se acercó para besarme y solo se lo permití un segundo.

—Estudiemos—le recordé—podemos continuar cuando acabemos.

—Eso es un incentivo, comencemos ya—se apresuró a sacar su cuaderno y lo imite mientras me reía.

Al llegar a mi casa mire a mi padre y dude unos segundos, tenía que decirle que salía con terry, pero no sabía cómo se lo tomaría, jamás había estado en esta situación y no quería que comenzara a vigilarme por salir con él, pero tampoco era adecuado escondérselo, él se enteraría tarde o temprano y era mejor que lo supiera por mí. Me senté delante de él y dejo de leer el periódico.

— ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó enseguida, suspire y mire la mesa.

— ¿Recuerdas a Terry?— él asintió y espero a que continuara—mm.

— ¿Cómo le va en la escuela?—preguntó.

—Bien, han mejorado sus notas, aun así vamos a seguir estudiando juntos.

—Eso es bueno, así no perderá el ritmo— asentí suavemente.

—Pues…tengo que decirte que ahora…—lo mire—somos novios—solté rápidamente, él solo me observó.

—Ya me lo imaginaba—comentó como si nada.

— ¿Qué?

—Sospechaba que algo así pasaba.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por el sábado, la forma en que te miro antes de irse.

—Ah—solté sin saber que más decir— ¿no te molesta?

— ¿Por qué habría de molestarme?

—Por eso de que estudiamos juntos—negó—vamos a pasar más tiempo juntos.

—Me lo imagino—dijo—te recuerdo que también fui joven.

—Eso lo sé—dije—tienes muchas fotografías de esa época.

—Con tu madre salíamos casi todos los días—comento él y miro por la ventana.

Siempre me preguntaba por qué no volvía a salir con alguien, a veces pensaba que estaba muy solo.

—No creo que eso sea posible con nosotros, Terry está en el equipo de tenis y comenzaron las competencias, no nos veremos hasta el viernes que vamos a estudiar.

—Ya veo—dijo él.

—Vamos a volver otra vez al lago, todos, solo que será en la noche—él me miró fijamente, doblo su periódico y lo dejo a un lado, luego se apoyó en la mesa mirándome.

—En la noche.

—Sí, sé que no debo ir al lago de noche, pero no estaré sola, las chicas van a quedarse aquí después y los chicos se irán a sus casas, Stear, uno de ellos tiene un auto, él se hará cargo de eso. Él me estudio unos segundos. —Incluso ira Anthony y creo que su nueva novia también—el asintió suavemente, luego se quedó callado como si pensara en esto— ¿qué pasa?— me miró y sonrió.

—Solo trato de pensar que dentro de poco serás mayor de edad, toda una mujer, debo… tener paciencia con estas cosas.

—Papá—dije, él negó y volvió a tomar su periódico —también quería decirte que Terry vendrá el domingo a estudiar—él alzo una ceja.

—A estudiar—repitió y entrecerró los ojos, asentí—no en tu cuarto, mi límite es ese.

—Lo imaginaba—me puse de pie.

—Si da la casualidad de que el viene un día que yo no esté—lo mire—no quiero encontrarlos en tu habitación.

—Si papá.

—Sé que en algún momento lo estarán, solo trata de que yo no los vea.

—Pasaste mucho tiempo en el cuarto de mamá cuando eran jóvenes.

—Soy joven—dijo él—y si, más de lo que sus padres sabían, por eso lo digo. Su padre también nos lo tenía prohibido.

—Aun así lo hacían—él asintió—mensaje captado.

—No creo necesario volver a tener contigo la conversación sobre sexo—me estremecí.

—No, gracias, con una vez es suficiente, además en la escuela cada cierto tiempo hay charlas.

—Esas cosas no sirven para nada—lo oí murmurar, me miro—bien, entonces es un trato, si te veo con Terry en tu habitación tendré esa conversación de nuevo contigo y él presente—asentí en seguida, mi padre nunca bromeaba, ya me lo imaginaba parado delante de los dos hablando sobre sexo y responsabilidad, volví a estremecerme y no solo por sus palabras, sino porque era lo que Terry busca de mí.

—Voy a cocinar algo—él asintió y lo mire por un segundo, me acerque a él y deposite un beso en su majilla, sonrió.

**Eran cerca de las 11 de la noche cuando mi celular sonó, sabia de quien era el número, Candy, sonreí ante ese hecho, nunca me había llamado.**

** —Hola—dije— ¿y esto a que se debe?**

**— ¿No es muy tarde?—preguntó.**

**—Para nada, ni siquiera he pensado en acostarme— me tire a la cama y mire el techo — ¿y qué haces?**

**—Nada, solo aquí recostada en mi cama y pensé en llamarte—sonreí a un más.**

**—A sí que pensando en mi—ella se rio suavemente.**

**—Si—confirmó—pero te llame para decirte que le dije a mi padre sobre nosotros.**

**—Y que dijo.**

**—Que se lo imaginaba—arrugue mi frente— y me advirtió que no nos quería en mi habitación—me reí—claro aunque supiera que no le haríamos caso.**

**— ¿No lo haremos?—pregunte, apoye mi cabeza en mi brazo.**

**—Quizás, él solo no nos quiere ver aquí, dijo que ese era su límite.**

**—Tu habitación, divertido—comente.**

**—Debe estar pensando en su juventud con mi madre, pasaba mucho tiempo con ella en su habitación.**

**—Nunca me has contado que le paso a ella, tu madre—silencio fue la repuesta—¿estás bien?—pregunte preocupado.**

**—Sí, solo…ella murió cuando era una niña.**

**La escuche suspirar suavemente.**

**—Lo siento.**

**—Está bien, fue hace mucho, fue en un paseo a la playa, tenía 5, me caí de un bote y ella salto para ayudarme, murió ese día.**

**—Vaya, es horrible, por eso te pone nerviosa el agua—me sentí mal por ella.**

**—Sí, es el motivo—suspiro—mi padre y Anthony han intentado que pierda el miedo, por lo menos ahora me meto al agua, antes ni siquiera me acercaba.**

** No me gusto hablar de su amigo, no entendía porque, solo no me gusto.**

** —Cambiemos de tema.**

**—Claro ¿de qué quieres hablar?**

**—No lo sé, solo puedo pensar en besarte—y era verdad, me agradaba besarla, ella era tan suave y cálida. Se rio suavemente.**

**—Ahora, ese es un mejor tema—sonreí—lástima que estemos tan lejos.**

**—Mm, eso significa lo que creo.**

**— ¿Qué?—podía verla sonreír.**

**—Que te gusta besarme.**

**—Voy a mantener eso en secreto—me queje suavemente y soltó una carcajada.**

**—Pues a mí me gusta.**

**— ¿En serio?—dijo— ¿aunque mi experiencia sea limitada?**

**—Aprendes rápido—le dije—aunque hay cosas que te tomaran un tiempo dominar.**

**—Pero tú estarás ahí para enseñarme.**

**—Con mucho gusto—suspiro.**

**—Es mejor que cuelgue.**

**—Tan pronto—cerré los ojos—háblame de tu día.**

**—Espera…—escuche movimiento de ropa y preste atención—quieres que te relate mi día de trabajo en la granja.**

**— ¿Te quitaste ropa?—pregunte interesado, más de lo que debía. La escuche reírse suavemente.**

**—Adiós Terry.**

**—No espera…**

**—Nos vemos mañana—colgó, suspire y deje mi teléfono a un lado.**

** Debía pensar antes de abrir la boca. Recordé una vez que había tenido una conversación parecida con Susana por teléfono, de eso hacía mucho tiempo, solo había tenido que preguntar qué estaba haciendo para que luego de 10 minutos casi hubiéramos tenido sexo telefónico, que diferentes eran las personas. Sonreí y me acosté, en verdad me iba a divertir mucho con esta chica.**

* * *

hola! me tarde por andar leyendo fics y otras novelas :) bueno aqui el capi entrams a la segunda parte de la historia ta un poco corto hoy o mañana les regalo otro! ya terry esta sintiendo algooo! aunque lo niegue ...feliz noche! que sueñen con terry!


	7. Chapter 7

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a D. H. Araya y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

** Capítulo 7**

**T.: En verdad tu amigo no me agrada.**

C.: Ya sabía eso, aunque no entiendo la razón.

**T.: Demasiada confianza entre él y tú. Lo que me agradaba era besarte, siempre.**

C.: Si, eso también lo sabía, debo decir que me sentía igual.

**T.: Sentías.**

C.: Continuemos.

Era de noche y estaba montando a Nube Veloz cuando vi a Anthony apoyado en la reja, llegue a él.

—Hola bonita—sonreí—hola Candy—voltee mis ojos y me moví con la yegua hacia el establo. Luego de dejarla en su caballeriza y cepillarla salí, él estaba sentado en la escalera de mi casa. Sin decir nada llegue a su lado y me senté, luego de unos minutos le pregunte.

— ¿Cómo va la relación?— suspiró.

—Bien, me agrada esa chica, y tú.

—Bien, me agrada ese chico—arrugue mi frente un segundo, me miró e imitó mi seño.

—A mí no—miró alrededor.

Podía él saber algo, no era posible.

— ¿Por qué? dímelo.

—Tiene algo, solo no me agrada.

—Pero no lo conoces.

— ¿Y tú sí?—se puso de pie y lo seguí.

—Más que tú.

—Obviamente—murmuró, metí mi brazo por el suyo y caminamos juntos.

Nos paramos debajo de un gran árbol, yo me subí al columpio que había ahí, él llego detrás de mí y me empujo suavemente.

—Crees que dures más de tres semanas con esa chica—se rio un segundo.

—Ya llevamos una semana.

— ¿Por qué te quedaste la otra vez? ella no quería—dejo de empujarme y lo mire.

—Sí, me lo dijo luego—suspiró—solo…—se encogió de hombros—sentí curiosidad al ver a tanta gente y ese chico estaba parado a tu lado como si me retara a algo—me miró—o como si dijera es mía.

—Claaarooo—negué y reí.

—Los hombres a veces hacen eso.

— ¿Y tú te quedaste para retarlo?—pregunte.

—Eres mi mejor amiga—deje de columpiarme y lo mire— ¿están juntos, cierto?— asentí—debes tener cuidado con él, no quiero que te hagan daño—voltee mis ojos, no era algo que permitiría, yo era quien manejaba esa relación.

—Gracias, pero se cuidarme sola—él negó.

—No, no lo sabes, menos en esto—se movió hacia el árbol y se sentó, lo seguí y me senté a su lado—pero no te preocupes, si te hace algo yo me hare cargo.

—Por Dios—murmure.

— ¿Tu papá sabe?—asentí y él me imitó.

— ¿Cómo van las cosas en tu casa?

—Bien, igual que siempre, por lo menos algo bueno de irme a la universidad, se acabaran las discusiones.

—Te echare de menos—él me abrazo.

—Igual yo, eres como mi única familia—lo mire un segundo—tu papá igual, no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ustedes.

—Y yo, siempre me diviertes—volteo sus ojos.

—Pero ahora ese chico te divertirá.

—Aggg—dije—no pienso comentar nada y su nombre es Terry—me puse de pie y camine a la casa.

—Pues te aseguro que no quiero oírlo—me dijo, lo escuche seguirme a mi casa y sonreí.

**Sábado en la noche.**

**Archie tomó la guitarra de stear e intento tocar algo, todos nos reímos al escuchar su falta de habilidad.**

**Estábamos sentados alrededor de una fogata cerca del lago, sobre mantas, bebiendo chocolate caliente, idea de stear, y comiendo pastelillos.**

**—Por lo menos lo intenta—dijo Candy.**

**Estábamos sentados juntos, yo apoyado en un árbol y ella en mí, ambos con nuestras piernas mirando en diferentes direcciones. Candy se estremeció suavemente debido al frio y moví una de las frazadas sobre los dos, evite estremecerme cuando ella apoyo una mano en mi muslo para sentarse mejor. Apoye mi mano en su cintura, debajo de la manta y con la otra afirme la taza caliente.**

**—Eso no es intentarlo, quieres hacerlo tú—le dije para molestarla, ella soltó un bufido.**

**—Carezco de esa habilidad.**

**—Pero si de otras—le susurre al oído, sonreí cuando se estremeció.**

**—Me rindo—se quejó Archie, Anthony estiro su mano.**

**—Déjame a mí.**

**—Esto será bueno—murmuro Candy, la mire y le dije solo a ella.**

**—No lo hace bien—ella negó y me miro para susurrarme.**

**—Es bueno, quiere impresionar a la chica.**

**En ese momento su amigo comenzó a tocar, si lo hacía bien, Candy me toco la pierna para llamar mi atención, la mire.**

**—Y tú, que tal eres.**

**—Tampoco es lo mío, ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que te impresione?—ella alzo una ceja.**

**—Quizás.**

**—Tus quizás me dan que pensar, sabias—ella rio.**

**—Por eso lo digo—bese su cuello y sonreí.**

**—Mm—dijo Anny al agacharse cerca de nosotros por una de las mantas —tanto amor empalagoso, basta.**

**—Que linda—le dijo suavemente Candy—mejor vete a jugar con Archie.**

**—Archie—pregunte, la chica se sonrojo y se alejó de nosotros—así queArchie.**

**—Es secreto de estado—murmuro Candy y me miró—nada de decirlo por ahí.**

**—Y que ganare a cambio, necesito algo que me haga olvidar lo que descubrí—ella miro alrededor pensando y luego a mí, sonrió y se acercó para besarme, la alcance a medio camino.**

**Me pregunte mientras la besaba como es que siempre era suave y cálida, como es que siempre tenía la impresión de que no me era suficiente, quería más que solo besarla. Calma, dijo mi cabeza, despacio o lo arruinaras, solo ten paciencia. Aun así mi mano se movió por su cintura para atraerla más a mí. Ella se alejó de mí sonriendo y bebió un poco de su tazón.**

**—Hm—le dije mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en su hombro—tramposa.**

**Una bolsa cayó sobre mis piernas y mire, neil me había arrojado un paquete de galletas.**

**—Gracias—le dije mientras lo veía sentarse al lado de Archie.**

**Él me miro a mí un segundo y luego a Candy, alzo una ceja y la mire a ella, también lo miraba solo que su cara era seria.**

**Toque su rostro y me miró.**

**— ¿No te agrada neil?—le pregunte, ella lo miro un segundo, luego negó suavemente— ¿por qué?**

**—Tiene algo…**

**—Malvado—la ayude, sonrió.**

**—Se podría decir.**

**Mire al chico unos segundos y encontré que tenía razón, ella apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro y sin pensarlo deposite un beso en su frente, me tense un segundo al darme cuenta de eso.**

**—stear es muy simpático y Archie es…**

**—Archie—dije—no creo que se pueda clasificar, simplemente es Archie—ella se rio—tus amigas también son simpáticas—las mire—claro, excepto**

**Karen, es un tanto seria.**

**—Sí—dijo ella—es como la adulta del grupo, es un tanto negativa pero solo cuando hay que serlo, aun así es agradable.**

**—Eso es raro—confesé, me miró.**

**— ¿Como soy yo?—arrugue mi frente.**

**—No sé, creo que si respondo eso puedo sufrir de lesiones—me miró sorprendida.**

**—Aja —dijo y entrecerró los ojos.**

**Como quiso alejarse de mí, la afirme de la cintura y me reí suavemente.**

**—Bromeaba—murmure cerca de su oído, se detuvo.**

**—Mira que yo no he dicho como eres tú —me tense y me miró.**

**—Como soy—ella se encogió de hombros y miró a otro lado, tome su rostro con cuidado para que me mirara. Eso de como soy, me dejo intrigado—dime.**

**—Tú primero—nos observamos un rato.**

**—Agradable—dije, ella guardo silencio esperando más— ¿y?—pregunte.**

**—Presumido—abrí mi boca sorprendido y sonrió.**

**—Enojona—eso por una extraña razón la hizo reír, también lo hice.**

**—Petulante.**

**—Sabelotodo.**

**—Presuntuoso.**

**—Son sinónimos—alzo una ceja.**

**—Guapo—solté una carcajada.**

**—Adorable—se mordió la lengua una fracción de segundo y observe ese simple hecho interesado, moví mi pulgar por su labio inferior—interesante—me acerque a ella.**

**—Don Juan—murmuró, eso me hizo reír con ganas.**

**—No sé si eso es bueno o malo—se encogió de hombros.**

**—Depende de quién lo mire—me acerque más a ella y roce mis labios con los suyos, cerró los ojos. La mire un segundo antes de besarla correctamente, al acabar me miró y sonreí, luego arrugue mi frente.**

**—Don Juan—murmure, se rio entre dientes.**

**Como los demás estaban hablando sobre la escuela decidí prestarles atención.**

**Esa noche descubrí que Anthony se iría a la universidad al siguiente año y que Candy deseaba estudiar para ser veterinaria. Solo ellos sabían que deseaban hacer de sus vidas, yo tenía una idea, pero no estaba muy seguro.**

* * *

bueno hay ta el otroooooo amenmeeee muchooooooooo! ven como terry se sta enamorando de su pecosa? dejenme muchos comentarios y les subo muchos mas!


	8. Chapter 8

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a D. H. Araya y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

**Capítulo 8**

**T.: Ahora entiendo lo de don Juan.**

C.: Un apodo adecuado.

**T.: No tanto.**

C.: Ves, todo depende del punto de vista.

**T.: Siempre me gustaron los paseos al lago, eran relajantes.**

C.: Lo sé, el lago hace que seas más cariñoso.

Eran las 4 de la tarde del domingo cuando tocaron a la puerta, las chicas se habían ido a sus casas temprano y ya había terminado mi trabajo en el lugar. Aunque sabía quién era me tense un segundo, mi padre me miró y alzo una ceja.

Suspirando me puse de pie y fue a abrirle la puerta.

—Hola—le dije a Terry—adelante.

Él pasó a mi lado y miró alrededor.

—Ven—lo lleve a la cocina, noté que mi padre se había puesto de pie, se acercó a él y le estrecho la mano.

—Un gusto tenerte aquí Terry—él sonrió suavemente.

—Vamos a la sala, ahí podemos estudiar más cómodos.

—Claro—dijo él, se despidió de mi padre y me siguió.

En la sala me senté en el sofá y él a mi lado, puso una mano en mi cabeza y me inclinó suavemente hacia él para besarnos, miró hacia la cocina cuando se alejó.

—Tu padre es intimidante—me dijo, sonreí.

—Puede ser muy amable cuando quiere—él asintió—mejor estudiemos para que luego vayamos a caminar un rato.

—Podríamos ir al lago—sonrió.

—Sí, hagamos eso.

Luego de una hora de matemáticas lleve a Terry fuera de la casa, él me tomo de la mano mientras caminábamos.

— ¿Quieres ir en caballo o caminando?—lo mire y vi que tenía el ceño fruncido.

—No se montar—dijo, sonreí, esto podía ser divertido.

—Entonces cabalgaremos juntos, la próxima vez te enseñare o quieres que te enseñe ahora.

—Vayamos juntos—caminamos al establo.

Saque a Estrella de su caballeriza, Princesa y Drácula, los perros, aparecieron por el lugar y comenzaron a olfatear a Terry, él se quedó quieto y los miró. Observe como los animales se sentaron a su lado, él se agacho y le acaricio la cabeza a cada uno.

—Te gustan los animales—dije, me miró y sonrió suavemente.

Odiaba cuando hacia eso, sonreír como si estuviera muy cómodo, lo hacía ver dulce. Observe a Estrella y la prepare para los dos, no le puse la silla, seria incomodo así que solo le puse la brida y una manta. Terry se paró a un paso de mí mirándola, note que estaba nervioso.

— ¿En verdad nunca te has subido a uno, ni cuando eras niño?

—No, nunca—asentí.

—Está bien, ven aquí—extendí mi mano hacia él y la tomo, se acercó lentamente.

Luego de unos segundo puse su mano en el cuello de Estrella—debes acostumbrarte a ella.

—Es increíble—murmuró mientras la acariciaba, paso sus manos por su cuello, la crin de color negro, llegó hasta su hocico. Estrella lo miro un segundo y luego lo ignoró.

— ¿Estás listo?

Él siguió mirando a estrella, pasando sus manos por su piel. Dudaba, podía verlo. Luego de unos segundos me miró.

—Quizás deberíamos ir caminando.

Esa parte malvada de mí no se lo permitió, además sabía que una vez que lo intentara le gustaría.

—Mejor así—mire alrededor y tome una silla, la puse al lado de Estrella, me subí y luego la monte. Él miro la silla un segundo y luego a mí—vamos—estire mi mano, él suspiró pero asintió.

Subió a la silla, tomo mi mano y se impulsó detrás de mí, tuve que firmarme de la yegua para soportar su peso. Le costó lograr sentarse pero cuando lo hizo puso ambas manos en mi cintura, las tome y lo hice abrazarme, trague suavemente al sentirlo tan cerca, su respiración hacia cosquillas detrás de mí oído.

— ¿Incómodo?—le pregunte.

—Todo lo contrario—dijo él y se apegó más a mí.

—Se sentirá un poco incómodo mientras camina.

—Está bien.

Apreté mis piernas entorno a Estrella y ella comenzó una lenta caminata, luego de unos minutos se volvió un suave trote. Sentí sus brazos apretarse contra mí y su pecho más cerca de mi espalda, su corazón latía rápidamente contra su pecho, cuando llegamos al lago me detuve cerca de un árbol.

Él ya estaba más relajado pero aun así se mantenía muy cerca de mí.

— ¿Estás bien?—le pregunte luego de un rato, él asintió.

—Sí, no estuvo tan mal—apoyo su mentón en mi hombro y suspiró.

—Es más cómodo con la silla.

—No lo dudo, pero no podríamos estar así— me apretó un segundo.

Terry acaricio mi cuello con su nariz, de repente movió mi cabello hacia un lado y deposito un suave beso en la piel expuesta, cerré los ojos un segundo.

Se supone que yo tenía el control de esto, no él, por qué me sentía levemente perdida, interesada y muchas cosas más.

Él tomo mi mentón y me giró suavemente en su dirección hasta que pudo besarme. Nos quedamos un rato ahí, hasta que Estrella se movió y recordé donde estábamos, me aleje de él.

—Bajemos—dije, él suspiro y bajo, paso una pierna por un lado y se dejó caer suavemente, yo lo imite solo que él me agarró de la cintura, cuando llegue al suelo, no me soltó. Gire para mirarlo y me abrazo de la cintura.

Mis brazos subieron hasta abrazar su cuello.

Había algo que no podía hacer, note, no podía rechazarlo, dar un paso atrás como si nada y fingir que él no me atraía, sabía que me pasaba todo lo contrario.

Terry se acercó más a mí y beso mi mejilla, luego mi mentón, la comisura de mi boca y por ultimo mis labios, suavemente. Me reí un poco y arrugo su frente.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó.

—Solo pensaba que sabes lo que haces— volteó sus ojos.

—Y yo que quería hacerte pensar en otra— me soltó y yo igual, comenzamos a caminar alrededor del lago.

— ¿Como qué?—le pregunte luego de un rato, no me miró—mm, molesto—me acerque a él, si lo parecía.

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a las bancas, él se sentó y yo me agache cerca del agua, comencé a jugar con ella con mis dedos, estaba helada. Luego me puse de pie y lo vi aun sentado mirándome, apoyado sobre la mesa con su mano.

— ¿Qué?—pregunte.

Negó y siguió guardando silencio. Me moví hacia él y me pare frente, él apoyo su frente en mi estómago y acaricie su cabello lentamente, suspiró.

—Cansado—dije— ¿cómo va el tenis?

—Agotador—murmuró—pero está bien, siempre es así.

—Ahora tienes un grupo de animadoras—su cuerpo se sacudió al reírse.

—Y mi novia es una de ellas.

—Claro, que clase de novia seria si no te voy a animar—él se encogío de hombros— ¿si hiciera algún deporte me animarías?

—Quizás, lo más probable—levantó su cabeza y tome su rostro entre mis manos.

—Susana no te animaba—volteo sus ojos y se alejó de mí, tome su asiento.

—No quiero que hablemos de ella.

—Pero yo sí, siento curiosidad.

— ¿Por qué las chicas sienten curiosidad de las ex novias de sus novios?—preguntó, me encogí de hombros.

— ¿No lo hacía?—insistí, negó.

—Está en gimnasia, no tenía tiempo.

—Entonces se veían después de entrenar.

—A veces, otras veces los fines de semana, ella iba a mi casa o yo a la suya—asentí.

— ¿Cómo se llevaba tu hermano con ella?— él miró alrededor, luego se agacho a recoger algo.

—No le agradan los niños.

—No me interesa ella, si no tu hermano— me miró.

—No le agrada—sonreí.

—Yo si le agrado—él asintió, se acercó al lago y arrojó una piedra, esta reboto tres veces en el agua antes de hundirse.

— ¿Cómo es que terminaste saliendo con ella?—suspiró pero no dijo nada, me puse de pie y llegue a su lado—¿y?

—Bien, te lo diré, pero se acabaron las preguntas sobre ella, está bien.

—Bien—dije.

—Salí con ella porque me gustaba un poco, es Susana, todos quieren ser su novio y yo lo fui, no hay otra razón—lo mire y alce una ceja.

—Eso es todo, no hay…

De repente me atrajo a él con un abrazo, lo mire.

—Basta—dijo—no quiero hablar de ella, como es que no te molesta.

—Siento curiosidad, si me molestara no te preguntaría, además ella es muy diferente a mí —metí mis manos por su chaqueta hasta abrazarlo—esa es la razón.

—Tú crees que yo deseo salir con otra versión de Susana, si fuera así no estaría aquí—eso me dio que pensar. Mis brazos cayeron a mis lados.

—Quieres decir que si ella no hubiera terminado contigo aun serias su novio—él parpadeo un segundo confundido.

—Probablemente—murmuró.

Negué y me aleje de él, camine de regreso a Estrella. Así de simple, si Susana no hubiera terminado con él nada de esto estaría pasando, yo era como un premio de consolación. Eres una apuesta, me recordó mi cabeza y peor me hizo sentir, un entretenimiento pasajero. Todo esto era culpa de Susana, todo esto.

— ¿Que dije?—pregunto Terry mientras caminaba. Solo lo ignore. Qué diablos estaba pensando al hacer esto.

Llegue al lado de la yegua y tome su brida, la mano de Terry apareció sobre la mía deteniéndome, no lo mire.

—Dime que hice mal—dijo suavemente.

—Nada—me aleje de él y de la yegua, me observó.

—Nada—repitió—esto no se ve como nada, sabía que hablar de ella iba a causar algo malo.

Me moleste a un más al oírlo.

—Terry—lo llame, me miró— ¿si yo te dijera que solo salgo contigo porque mi ex novio termino conmigo que sentirías?—él se quedó quieto pensando, luego de unos segundo asintió.

—Ya veo—dijo.

—Eso es lo que me pasa—dije y le di la espalda, cruce mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

—Yo no salgo contigo solo por eso—voltee mis ojos—primero tienes que pensar en la lógica del asunto.

—Lógica—repetí.

—Si Susana no hubiera terminado nuestra relación yo no me hubiera fijado en otra chica—obviamente, pensé, tenía un maldito punto, me gire para mirarlo y note que estaba parado justo detrás de mí, levante los ojos.

—Bien—dije al ver que esperaba—pero no me hace sentir mejor. Entonces sales conmigo porque te entretengo—él arrugó su frente y me miró largo rato.

—Si—dijo como si nada—lo haces.

Abrí mi boca sorprendida y él se me acerco aún más, tomo mi rostro con sus manos y me beso, no solo eso, su lengua entro en mí, tocando, jugando, tentando a la mía. Se alejó solo un poco.

—Salgo contigo porque quiero, porque me atraes, me gustas—volvió a besarme unos segundos—me encanta besarte, sentir tu cuerpo junto al mío—me abrazo y atrajo hacia él—me gusta como hueles, me gusta el sabor de tu boca—me beso y jadee por su intensidad, jamás me había besado así—me diviertes.

Trague y lo mire a los ojos.

—Hay muchas otras razones que no voy a decir ¿eso te hace sentir mejor?—asentí suavemente—bien, no quiero que lo dudes, nunca.

Suspire y apoye mi frente en su pecho.

Eres débil, me regañe, demasiado débil.

—Regresemos—dije, lo mire y él asintió.

—Primero nuestra reconciliación—arrugue mi frente—tuvimos nuestra primera pelea.

—No fue una pelea—él se encogió de hombros.

—No importa, aun así reconciliémonos.


	9. Chapter 9

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a D. H. Araya y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

** Capítulo 9**

**T.: Lo bueno de las discusiones son las reconciliaciones.**

C.: Estoy de acuerdo en eso, aunque tú eras el que siempre me hacía enojar.

**T.: No siempre, a veces simplemente amanecías de mal humor.**

C.: Como sea, mejor continuemos.

**T.: Ves, pero continuemos, que sigue ahora.**

C.: Susana.

**T.: Claro, no hay mejor tema.**

Estaba en el baño sola cuando Susana entro, la mire por el espejo y supe en seguida que era lo que quería. Sabía que esto iba a pasar en algún momento, más cuando Terr y yo nos encontramos con una de las amigas de Susana en la cola del cine, tomados de las manos y para que no quedara dudas besándonos. Eso había sido el viernes en la noche, hoy era lunes, nada mal. Observé que Susana me miraba directamente, con sus amigas detrás, creando un muro. Me seque las manos en la máquina y me moví a la puerta. Las cuatro chicas se movieron para impedirme el paso, me aleje de ellas.

—Me conto un pajarito que estas saliendo con mi novio—dijo ella, arrugue mi frente.

—Pues tu pajarito está muy mal informado —ella alzo una ceja.

— ¿Estas saliendo con Terry Grandchester?— preguntó.

—Sí—le dije—pero no es tu novio.

Ella entrecerró sus ojos y miró a sus amigas, sonrió mostrando todos sus perfectos dientes blancos.

—Sí, lo es—dijo segura.

—Pues yo sabía que no, incluso que tú habías terminado con él—ella negó riendo suavemente.

—No terminamos, solo nos dimos un tiempo para poder concentrarnos en nuestros equipos de deportes y los estudios.

—ah, ya veo, claro, eso lo explica todo— volvió a entrecerrar sus ojos y esta vez sus amigas la imitaron.

—Ya te acostaste con él—soltó como si nada, me sonroje—lo conozco más de lo que crees—sonrió y se me revolvió el estómago— es hombre—arrugó su frente—incluso dudo de que en verdad estén saliendo—miró a sus amigas y luego a mí como si me examinara— probablemente solo lo hace o para que sigas ayudándole en clases o porque quiere sexo, me inclino más por la primera. Las cuatro chicas se rieron de mí, mi estómago se contrajo por sus palabras y las miradas desdeñosas, Susana me miró seria, como si quisiera dar miedo.

—Te lo voy a decir solo para que no sufras tanto—me apuntó con dedo—cuando acaben las competencias de gimnasia regresare con él y juntos iremos a la fiesta de fin de año, vamos a pasar el verano juntos y volveremos a ser la mejor pareja de esta escuela, tú vas a desaparecer de su vida más rápido de lo que crees, te lo aseguro. Se giró y comenzó a salir del lugar, no pude quedarme callada.

—No estés tan segura de eso—ella se detuvo y me miró.

Regreso para pararse más cerca de mí y casi escupió.

—No te metas conmigo idiota, porque si lo haces te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida, Terry es mío y siempre lo será, aléjate de él—sonreí y me cruce de brazos.

—Primero que nada—le dije más seria y molesta de lo que había estado en toda mí vida—a mí no me vas a amenazar, no te tengo miedo. Segundo, no me dirás lo que puedo o no puedo hacer, no soy como tus lacayos que te siguen por miedo, admiración o cualquier tontería—apunte a sus amigas—tercero, no pienses que porque vengas a decirme que Terry regresara contigo o todas esas tonterías lo creeré, te conozco, se lo bajo que puedes caer y aunque te cueste creerlo sí—sonreí—somos novios—ella apretó su mandíbula—así que vete a molestar a otros—apunte la puerta con mi mano.

Nos miramos a los ojos unos segundos y supe lo que haría, el trabajar con animales que se molestaban sin razón aparente, el siempre tener cuidado y mantenerlos vigilados por si atacaban extrañamente me sirvió en esa oportunidad con ella. Susana levantó su mano para golpearme pero la detuve agarrándola de la muñeca, me miró sorprendida. Lance su mano hacia un lado y me acerque lo más que pude, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, le dije.

—La próxima vez que intentes si quiera tocarme te arrepentirás Susana, porque yo no dudare en responderte de la misma manera— pase a su lado y entre sus amigas que se movieron para dejarme salir.

Camine rápidamente a clases de matemáticas, entre en la sala justo cuando tocaron la campana, por suerte el profesor aun no llegaba. Pase cerca de la mesa de Terry, lo vi abrir la boca para decirme algo pero se arrepintió al verme, arrugo su frente. Me senté al lado de mis amigas casi lanzando mi mochila sobre la mesa.

— ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Karen a mi lado, mire alrededor un segundo antes de inclinare hacia ellas y relatarles el incidente.

**Observe a Candy pasar a mi lado hecha una furia, nunca la había visto tan molesta. Mire a stear confundido y él se encogió de hombros, luego mire hacia donde ella se sentaba con sus amigas, se juntaron para hablar y luego unos minutos escuche a Karen soltar una maldición, Candy la calló y continuaron hablando. El profesor entro en la sala justo cuando había decidido ir con ella a ver qué pasaba.**

**—Bien comencemos—dijo él y tuve que aguantarme la curiosidad.**

**Luego de un rato la mire, ella estaba escribiendo concentrada, aún tenía esa expresión molesta y el cuerpo tenso. Mire a Anny tras de ella y le pregunte en silencio que pasaba, ella me dijo que esperara y apunto una hoja, asentí, me lo escribiría. Me gire para ver a Anny doblar un papel justo en el momento que Candy se volteaba para sacar algo de su mesa, ella miro el papel, hablo algo y me miró un segundo, negando se lo quito y guardo en su bolsillo, su amiga le dijo algo y ella negó. Anny me miró y se encogió de hombros, le dije que no se preocupara. Ya lo averiguaría después de clases. Se me hizo la hora más larga del día, pero apenas tocaron la campana guarde mis cosas y salí con mis amigos detrás hasta alcanzar a las chicas en un casillero.**

**— ¿Qué paso?—le pregunte a Candy, ella estaba de espaldas a mi sacando un libro, se tensó cuando escucho mi voz. Luego de un rato se giró para verme.**

**—Nada—dijo intentando parecer tranquila, voltee mis ojos.**

**—Esto no es nada—dije yo, mire a sus amigas— ¿qué paso?**

**paty miró a Candy y luego a mí, suspiró.**

**—Lo siento—le dijo a ella—pero tiene que saberlo.**

**—paty, no…—levante mi mano y la puse sobre su boca para callarla, arrugó su frente.**

**—Susana la abordo en el baño con sus amigas y le dijo que tú solo salías con ella para obtener algo a cambio y que ustedes volverían a ser novios apenas terminara la competencia de Gimnasia— abrí mi boca sorprendido y la mire, quite mi mano de su boca.**

**— ¿Es cierto? Susana se atrevió a hacer algo así—ella suspiró y asintió.**

**—Lo peor no es eso—dijo Anny.**

**— ¿Hay más?—pregunte.**

**—Susana la amenazo para que se alejara de ti—dijo Karen.**

**—E intento abofetearla—termino paty.**

**— ¿Qué?—pregunte incrédulo junto con los demás, mire a Candy, ella miraba hacia otro lado con la frente arrugada—Candy—la llame, pasaron unos segundos antes de que me mirara—intento golpearte—asintió—maldita sea.**

**—Esa chica está loca—dijo stear.**

**—Más que eso—concluyo Archie, neil permaneció callado.**

**—Debo hablar con esa chica—dije pero Candy me detuvo.**

**—No puedes hacer eso.**

**— ¿Qué? no puedo dejar esto así, debo poner a Susana en su lugar—ella negó.**

**—Es un problema entre ella y yo, si te entrometes solo será peor—mire a mis amigos, stear se veía igual de confundido que yo.**

**—Tiene razón—dijo Anny—solo vas a causar más problemas, es mejor que te mantengas aparte.**

**—No puedo creer esto—dije molesto— esto se debe a mí.**

**—Sí, pero lo único que lograras es que Susana la moleste más—dijo Anny.**

**—Tiene razón, soy yo la que tiene que defenderse, estaré bien—la mire.**

**—Pero…—dije, ella negó.**

**—Me ayudas más si permanecer alejado de esto—suspire y tome su mano, entrelace sus dedos con los míos.**

**— ¿Segura?—asintió—está bien, pero si vuelve a pasar dímelo.**

**—Está bien, lo hare.**

**Caminamos hasta la salida de la escuela y nos dependimos. Esta vez la bese, si Susana sabía lo que pasaba ya toda la escuela debía saberlo.**

**—Hasta mañana—le dije, sonrió.**

**—Hasta mañana.**

**Nos dependimos de las chicas y observe a Candy doblar en una esquina.**

**— ¿Que vas a hacer?—preguntó stear, lo mire—no te quedaras callado.**

**—No, no voy a dejar que arruine esto— él asintió y mire a los demás.**

**—Yo estoy de acuerdo—dijo Archie, mire a neil y asintió.**

**—Tú le dijiste a Susana sobre mi relación con ella—él arrugo su frente.**

**— ¿Que te hace pensar eso?—preguntó.**

**—Que eso serviría para ponerla contra Candy y arruinar la relación—alzo una ceja.**

**—Pues no lo hice, aunque tienes razón —suspire y mire a stear.**

**—Buscare a esa chica para que no vuelva a meterse en esto—me despedí de ellos y regrese a la escuela. No me tomó mucho tiempo encontrarla, estaba en su clase de gimnasia entrenando, llevaba uno de esos leotardos que antes me habían atraído, ahora los consideraba horribles. Al verme sonrió y como terminó su turno se acercó a mí.**

**— ¿Que pasa cariño?—dijo poniendo una mano en mi pecho, la tome y aleje de mí, alzo una ceja.**

**—Le dijiste a Candy que yo salía con ella por conveniencia, para obtener algo —ella arrugó su frente—dime si fuiste tan estúpida de decirle que yo regresaría contigo, que intestaste golpearla—me molesto el solo pensar que ella se hubiera acercado a Candy.**

**— ¿Tú me crees capaz de algo así?—dijo molesta—claro que no.**

**—No me mientas Susana, te conozco, sé que eres capaz de eso y más—ella me miro como si la hubiera ofendido.**

**—Yo jamás haría algo así, menos intentar golpearla, por Dios—me miró y entrecerró los ojos—no me digas que te fue con ese cuento, te aseguro que solo lo hizo para llamar tu atención ¿sabes que anda diciendo que es tu novia?—soltó un bufido y tuve deseos de golpear algo, me controle—como si tu salieras con alguien como ella.**

**Entrecerré los ojos y sonreí, no me molesto que todas las chicas nos estuvieran escuchando.**

**—Escúchame bien, no te lo voy a repetir—me miró fijamente—no te vuelvas a acercar a ella, no quiero que le digas estupideces como que vamos a regresar, porque no es así—apretó su mandíbula—si me entero de que la golpeaste, no, de que solo intestaste hacerle daño, juro que te vas a arrepentir.**

**—No puedo creer lo que dices, le crees más a ella que a mí, fui tu novia por dos años.**

**—Sí, le creo a ella y siempre le creeré a ella por sobre ti—tomó aire con fuerza y dio un paso hacia atrás— y no creo eso de que ella anda diciendo por ahí que es mi novia, no sé cómo te habrás enterado y para tu curiosidad es verdad, Candy es mi novia—eso ultimo lo dije con más fuerza para asegurarme que todas me escucharan—así que deja de molestarla. ¿Fui lo suficientemente claro?**

**No espere a que respondiera, solo me aleje de ella dejándola con la boca abierta de la impresión y echando chispas por los ojos. Sonreí, sí había valido la pena decírselo.**

* * *

que bueno que candy entiende el comportamiento de los animales eso no se lo esperaba la gusana :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a D. H. Araya y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

Capitulo 10

C.: Cumpliste tu venganza al decírselo.

**T.: De cierta manera sí, pero también estaba molesto.**

C.: Continuare.

**T.: Y ahora sobre qué vas a escribir.**

C.: De ti y mis impulsos.

Terry y yo estábamos en la sala de mi casa el día domingo en la tarde cuando lo observe unos segundos, mi padre había tenido que salir por trabajo. Nosotros habíamos terminado de estudiar no hacía mucho y decidimos sentarnos allí. Hacia unas pocas semanas del incidente con Susana, no había vuelto a dirigirme la palabra pero eso no significaba que guardara silencio, cada vez que pasaba cerca decía algo lo suficientemente alto para oírla, casi siempre eran leves insultos pero otras veces eran comentarios sobre mi relación con él. No era eso lo que me molestaba, sino lo que las demás chicas de su equipo hablaban animadamente.

Terry al sentirse observado levanto la vista.

— ¿Qué?—pregunto sonriendo.

—Hablaste con Susana—él miro hacia otro lado un segundo.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque casi todas las chicas de la escuela están comentando que tú le dijiste que yo soy tu novia y que no se me acercara más, más una suma de cosas increíbles, creo que la mayoría son mentiras—él paso su mano por su cabello y baje mis hombros—lo hiciste—me apoye en el sofá y cruce mis brazos sobre mi pecho, ¿por qué no podía cumplir su palabra?

—Sí, lo hice—dijo él.

—Me dijiste que te mantendrías al margen— suspiro.

—No podía quedarme callado después de saber que intento golpearte—negué molesta— que se supone que tenía que hacer, fingir que nada paso, no puedo hacer eso , me preocupo por ti—lo mire.

—Pero esto tampoco me ayuda—me tomó de las manos.

—Lo siento, pero no podía quedarme sin hacer nada—lo mire a los ojos y asentí.

—Lo entiendo, solo, si me dices que vas a hacer algo, mantén tu palabra—asintió.

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso intensamente, mi corazón latió muy rápido dentro de mi pecho, quise permanecer así mucho tiempo. Adoraba sentir sus labios junto a los míos, sus manos en mi cuello haciendo suaves círculos, el calor de su cuerpo, quería más de él que solo un beso y eso me abrumaba tanto como me asustaba. Sabía lo que me pasaba aunque nunca se lo hubiera dicho, aunque yo lo negara intensamente, estaba enamorada de él, completamente y eso me aterraba. Terry dejo de besarme un segundo para susurrarme.

—Cariño, no sabes cuánto te deseo—volvió a besarme y gemí por su intensidad.

Si, lo sabía, pensé, y eso no disminuía ni un poco lo que sentía, era como si me hubiera acostumbrado a la idea.

Disfruta, me dije, porque no llegaras muy lejos con él, por lo menos de eso si estaba segura. Él me empujo suavemente contra el sofá y me recosté, él lo hizo a mi lado para quedar frente a frente. Siguió besándome y sentí su mano en mi cadera, levanto un poco mi blusa y la punta de sus dedos acariciaron la piel, me estremecí y jadee, él se aprovechó de eso para hundir su lengua en mí. Ahora ya sabía cómo responderle y disfrute la batalla que se produjo con nuestras lenguas, ambas buscando doblegar a la otra. Sus dedos subieron hasta mi cintura donde apoyo toda la palma, metí mis manos en su cabello, enredando un poco los dedos ahí, él se apoyó suavemente en mí, cuando sentí su mano subir más cerca de mi pecho y una de sus piernas comenzar a meterse entre las mías una alarma se encendió en mi cabeza. Últimamente Terry estaba llegando más lejos, acercándose cada vez más a mí, con caricias que buscaban ser más íntimas. Todo tiene su límite, pensé, él se estaba acercando al mío lentamente, como si me acostumbrara a su tacto. Cuando su pierna logro posicionarse entre las mías y su mano se posó suavemente sobre mi pecho la alarma se encendió completamente como si fuera una de bomberos. Me aleje de él dentro de lo que pude, tome su mano y la quite.

—Espera—logre decir, me miró—no, no quiero…

—Voy muy rápido—dijo con voz ronca, asentí.

Él suspiro y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro pero alejo su mano hasta tocar mi cadera y movió su pierna de entre las mías, no la saco, solo la alejo de esa parte de mí, note que un poco más y hubiera estado completamente apoyada en él.

Luego de unos minutos levantó la cabeza y me miró, se veía más tranquilo.

—Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte ni nada—negué.

—No te preocupes, solo que es demasiado rápido para mí—asintió.

—Lo entiendo cariño—acaricio mi rostro con sus dedos y me beso suavemente—solo me descontrole un poco.

Nos sentamos en el sofá, en una distancia que me acomodaba.

—En verdad lo siento—insistió él—tratare de controlarme—sonreí suavemente.

—Yo también—sonrió, yo también, repetí en mi cabeza.

—Eres mejor que yo en eso.

—No lo creas, tuve que pesarlo bastante antes de pararte.

—Menos mal que uno de nosotros pensaba.

Entrelace sus dedos a los míos, él me atrajo a su pecho con un abrazo y nos quedamos así. No tenía la urgencia de llenar el silencio con una tonta conversación, no era la primera vez que solamente estábamos juntos sin decir nada, era agradable, tranquilizador. Él comenzó a jugar con mi cabello como siempre lo hacía y cerré los ojos. A los minutos sentí la puerta abrirse y supe que era mi padre, levante la cabeza y lo mire entrar.

—Hola chicos—dijo él quitándose la corbata y lanzándola en una silla.

—Hola—dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo, nos pusimos de pie—quieres comer ahora—mi papá me miró y asintió cansado.

Era raro que cuando trabajaba en la granja nunca tenía esa expresión, pero cuando iba a la universidad mi padre volvía así, como si hubiera tenido que soportar muchas cosas en un par de horas. Mire a Terry.

— ¿Quieres comer con nosotros?—pregunte, él me miró.

—Sí, me gustaría.

Nos movimos a la cocina y comencé a preparar todo, mi padre y Terry se sentaron frente a frente en la pequeña mesa.

— ¿Cómo va la escuela?—le pregunto mi papá.

—Bien, solo un poco cansado debido a las competencias de tenis.

—No es el torneo final en unas semanas.

—Sí, el último viernes del mes, el entrenador ha estado nervioso desde que quedamos en la final—lo escuche suspirar— desea fervientemente que ganemos.

— ¿Tú no?—le preguntó papá.

—Claro, solo que es agotador tener que verlo todos los días diciéndonos que hacer o que no hacer.

—Se pierde el interés cuando no eres libre.

Me gire para ver a Terry asentir, puse la mesa y ellos siguieron hablando.

—Piensas seguir el próximo año en el club.

—Sí, me gusta, en verdad, solo es un poco agotador—cuando le serví el arrugo su frente—Gracias—me dijo y miró a mi padre—creo que se debe a que antes no estudiaba mucho, ponía toda mi energía en entrenar.

Sonreí y le serví a mi papá.

—Gracias—dijo él. —Pues el tenis, los estudios, novia—me senté entre los dos, mi papá sonrió—se llevan toda tu energía—Terry sonrió y asintió.

—Estoy pensando en dejar una de ellas—mi padre asintió.

—La menos importante.

Solté un bufido, ahora, después de unos meses, mi padre y Terry se llevaban bien, al principio había sido una relación formal, de saludos y despedidas, ahora se daban el gusto de tomarme el pelo, algo bastante gracioso. Mire a Terry y dije como si nada.

—Tu novia sea quizás la mejor opción—él me miró fingiéndose alarmado.

—Si termino con mi novia ya no me ayudaría en mis estudios—arrugue mi frente.

—Tampoco te iría a animar en tus partidos—dijo mi papá.

—Aja—solté y me concentre en mi comida, ambos se rieron.

—Solo bromeaba—dijo él e intento pellizcarme, me aleje.

—Basta, estoy comiendo—sonrió.

Mi padre se rio suavemente y lo mire.

—Y tú no le ayudes—asintió y siguió comiendo.

Cuando acabamos Terry se despidió de mi padre y lo acompañe a que tomara el bus, paso su brazo por mis hombros mientras caminábamos, deposito un beso en mi cabeza.

—Solo bromeaba—me dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Aja—le dije yo, pellizque su vientre y se quejó—tienes mucha suerte—arrugó su frente

—tu novia tiene mucha paciencia—más de la que crees.

—Pues yo también tengo mucha paciencia con ella—entrecerré los ojos y negué, como intente alejarme de él me agarro de la cintura para mantenerme cerca, estábamos en la parada de buses—no te molestes—sonreí suavemente.

Lo abrace por el cuello y me beso.

—Yo no me molesto—le dije, se rio.

—Finjamos que es verdad—asentí riendo.

Acaricie su mandíbula y sus labios, se veía tranquilo, feliz, yo extrañamente lo estaba y ese me hizo querer decirle lo que sentía, suspire y solo escondí mi cara contra su pecho.

—Cómo es que aún no me voy y ya te extraño—dijo él, sonreí y lo mire.

—No dicen que eso es bueno, aun no te aburres de mi—se rio con ganas.

—Yo sabía que ibas a divertirme bastante— suspiró—pero eso de extrañar…—murmuró, justo en ese momento él bus apareció y lo hizo parar. Aunque sabía que estaba mal, que no debía hacerlo, que no iba a ganar absolutamente nada e incluso iba a perder demasiado, cuando él estaba por subir al bus, lo detuve y me miro, me acerque para besarlo rápidamente, llegue a su oído y susurre.

—Te amo—con eso me aleje de él y camine a mi casa sin mirar atrás, escuche el bus irse y mire en su dirección, él había abordado.

—Aggg—casi grite molesta—por qué no puedo quedarme callada—me sentía torpe y tonta, y lo era.

Como fui capaz de algo así, como podía sentir algo por él sí sabía porque estaba conmigo, como era posible que nada de eso mantuviera mis sentimientos restringidos, a raya. Se suponía que solo me iba a divertir un tiempo, iba a tener a Terry como novio y al acabar el año, iba a terminar con él, pero no, tenía que enamorarme. Llegue a mi casa y me fui a mi habitación. Me moví de un lado a otro sin saber qué hacer, decir o pensar. No te hagas ilusiones, no te formes una idea equivocada, me dije. Mi teléfono sonó y corrí a verlo, tropecé con mi cama y casi caigo de bruces al suelo, al ver quien era me decepcione.

—Hola paty—dije sin ánimo.

—Uf, ¿estabas dormida?—pregunto.

—No, solo…pensé que era otra persona.

—Lamento decepcionarte—dijo con ironía.

—Lo siento—me disculpe.

—No importa, creíste que era Terry—suspire.

— ¿Por qué me llamas?—ella suspiró.

—Candice—hice una mueca.

—No me llames así.

—Dime qué pasa, o mañana no dejare de preguntártelo.

—Está bien, pero no se lo digas a nadie.

— ¿Nadie, nadie?—pregunto.

—No, es vergonzoso—ella espero—le dije te amo, se me escapo, justo cuando estaba por irse en el bus se lo dije—ella tomo aire con fuerza—lo sé—me queje— no debí hacerlo, pero solo salió de mí.

—Bien, espera, esto debe ser malo solo debido a una cosa—mire mi habitación y me senté en mi cama—no te lo dijo.

—No—dije desanimada, como iba a decírmelo.

—Nunca han hablado de lo que sienten.

—No, nunca de esos sentimientos—bueno me había dicho que me deseaba, pero eso era privado y no contaba, suspire.

—Solo es eso—ella suspiro exageradamente.

—No sé qué hacer, no puedo decirle, oye lo de la otra noche olvídalo, no fue nada—me queje.

—No es malo que le digas lo que sientes.

—Ahora mismo pienso que sí, y el no siente lo mismo.

—Eso no lo sabes.

—Pero…

—Es hombre, a ellos siempre les cuesta decir lo que sienten, a lo mejor lo tomaste por sorpresa.

—Pues sí que lo tome por sorpresa—mire la fotografía que él me había dado hacía mucho tiempo y otra sobre mi escritorio, estábamos juntos a la salida del cine—insisto, y si no siente lo mismo.

—Pues, eso complicara todo.

—Cómo voy a mirarlo a la cara.

—Finge que nada paso.

—Tú crees.

—Sí, hazlo, si él decide decirte algo tendrás que afrontarlo pero sino no te preocupes, solo tienes que tener paciencia.

—Pero si no siente lo mismo.

—Candy—dijo ella.

—Me siento como una tonta.

—Yo no sé lo que siente por ti, pero tú no solo le gustas, va más allá de eso.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Por cómo te mira cuando tú no lo miras, es espeluznante—voltee mis ojos—en verdad hay algo más ahí que solo un me gustas.

Suspire.

—Sabes que stear me invito al cine…— sonreí, ya sabía que algo iba a pasar entre ellos, le agradecí mentalmente que me hiciera pensar en otra cosa, debía olvidar el asunto por ahora.

* * *

que creen que pase ahora?


	11. Chapter 11

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a D. H. Araya y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

** Capítulo 11**

**T.: Eso me dejo mudo de la impresión.**

C.: A mi igual, no lo esperaba.

**T.: Tampoco yo sinceramente, aunque fue agradable.**

C.: Mejor continúo.

**T.: Espera, ahora es mi turno, no eres la única que no puede mantener su boca cerrada.**

C.: Adelante, todo tuyo.

**No habían pasado ni dos minutos luego de llegar a mi casa cuando tome mi teléfono.**

**— ¿Qué?—contesto una voz adormecida.**

**—Estas durmiendo—dije y mire el reloj en mi mesita, eran las 11 de la noche.**

**—Hay gente que se acuesta temprano— dijo stear y se quejó—yo no tengo novia que me mantenga despierto.**

**—Por ahora—le dije al recordar a paty, al parecer le estaba comenzando a gustar.**

**—Quien sabe—dijo—a que se debe tan grata sorpresa.**

**—No me lo vas a creer—dije rápidamente.**

**— ¿Qué pasa?**

**—Es Candy—dejo de respirar por un segundo.**

**—Descubrió la verdad—mi estómago se contrajo al oír eso.**

**—Claro que no—solté.**

**—Entonces.**

**—Me dijo que me ama—silencio—Stear.**

**—Y eso es…— ¿que, no lo veía?**

**—No entiendes lo que pasa.**

**—No se supone que quieres eso, que este enamorada de ti, no es la idea, ahora dime cual es el problema.**

**—No lo sé—me queje—no logro olvidarlo, tengo una maldita y extraña sensación dentro de mí.**

**—oh diablos—dijo él—no me digas que tu…**

**—No—dije enseguida imaginando lo que pensaba—solo no puedo olvidarlo.**

**—Quizás es el remordimiento.**

**—Y desde cuando yo tengo remordimiento.**

**—No pretendas ser conmigo un tipo duro y toda esa mierda, te conozco desde el jardín de niños—voltee mis ojos—eres una buena persona, aunque te moleste.**

**—Aggg—me queje al oírlo—si fuera una buena persona no habría hecho esa apuesta.**

**—Lo sé—nos quedamos callados.**

**— ¿Que se supone que haga?**

**—Si quieres acostarte con ella lo sabes, si te comportas como es debido también lo sabes y si te gusta de verdad puedes decirle lo que sientes—me queje.**

**—Ninguna otra idea.**

**—No, solo tienes esas tres, aunque la última es la mejor, creo.**

**—Sí, claro.**

**— ¿En verdad no sientes nada por ella?— arrugue mi frente.**

**—Ese es el problema—le dije despacio, pase mi mano por mi cabello—no sé lo que siento, pero tampoco quiero terminar con ella, o con todo esto, o hacerle daño, tengo un maldito enredo de pensamientos, que casi me dan dolor de cabeza.**

**—Terry—dijo el serio, o rayos, odiaba cuando se ponía serio, era como mi maldita conciencia—aunque tú lo niegues, todo lo que quieras, yo sé que esto va más allá de una apuesta, estoy casi seguro que sientes algo por ella.**

**— ¿Por qué crees eso?—pregunte irritado por sus palabras, aunque lo negara sabía que era verdad.**

**—Por como la miras cuando ella no te mira, o cuando crees que nadie te mira a ti—arrugue mi frente—tienes una expresión de lo más divertida.**

**—Que gracioso, ¿no?—dije molesto, suspiró.**

**—No bromeo—dijo él.**

**—Lo sé, lo sé.**

**En la escuela.**

**—Una semana—repetí mirando a Karen. Estábamos en el patio de la escuela, sentados en una banca. Note que ahora ya no nos miraban tanto, al principio muchos se sorprendieron de vernos sentados con "Las Microbios".**

**paty suspiro, estaba sentada al lado de stear.**

**—Su abuela enfermo, ella vive en el norte, a varias horas de viaje—me miró—Candy fue con ella para ayudarle ya que vive sola.**

**—Debió haberme llamado—dije.**

**—Quizás lo haga en la tarde—comentó Anny—me llamo en la mañana para decírmelo, apenas se había enterado y estaba saliendo de su casa.**

**—Entiendo—dije pero me pregunte por qué no me había llamado a mí.**

**Mire alrededor como si ella fuera a aparecer, sabía que no era así y eso me hacía sentir decepcionado.**

**—Ahí está Susana—dijo Karen y suspiro.**

**Mire en la dirección para ver a la chica de pie con sus amigas a unos metros de nosotros, me pregunte que sentiría ahora al estar en otra mesa diferente, siempre nos habíamos sentado en la misma mesa, hoy en día ni siquiera nos dirigíamos la palabra, pero ahora me sentía mejor que antes.**

**— ¿Ha vuelto a molestar a Candy?—les pregunte a las chicas, se miraron entre sí—lo ha hecho—asegure y mis hombros cayeron, ella no me había dicho nada, esa chica.**

**—No como la otra vez—dijo paty—solo comentarios molestosos cuando pasamos cerca de ella.**

**—Nada que valga la pena—dijo Anny.**

**Ellas comenzaron a hablar de otras cosas, mire a Susana un segundo, ella miro en mi dirección y alzo una ceja. La ignore y me concentre en el libro que tenía que leer para literatura.**

**Mi teléfono sonó a eso de las 10 de la noche, estaba recostado sobre mi cama sin camiseta a punto de quedarme dormido, lo tome y sonreí, Candy.**

**—Estoy molesto contigo—dije enseguida.**

**— ¿Y eso a que se debe?—dijo ella, se oía cansada.**

**— ¿Estás bien?—le pregunte.**

**—Si—dijo—pero dime por qué estas molesto conmigo.**

**—Te fuiste sin decirme nada, me hubiera gustado enterarme por ti que por tus amigas.**

**—Por eso te llamo ahora, para decírtelo, no pensé que te molestaría.**

**—Claro, por qué ha de molestarme que mi novia se vaya una semana—la oír reír suavemente—no es gracioso—le dije, aunque también sonreía, bostezo—te oyes muy cansada.**

**—Lo estoy—murmuró—como estuvo tu día.**

**—Aburrido sin ti, ¿cuándo regresaras?**

**—No lo sé, creo que dentro de una semana pero no estoy segura, depende de lo que tarde mi abuela en recuperarse.**

**—Está bien, que le paso.**

**—Nada grave, solo se le agravo un resfriado y tienen que pasar varios días en cama, es una mujer muy testaruda.**

**—Ya sé a quién te pareces.**

**—Mm—dijo ella—puedes creer que aquí durante el día hace un calor horrible pero la noche es todo lo contrario, tengo frio.**

**—Me gustaría estar ahí contigo, calentaría tu cama—se rio suavemente.**

**—No solo mi cama—murmuro y cerré los ojos al imaginarlo, ambos muy juntos en una cama, piel contra piel, suspire y trate de pensar en otra cosa, me era casi imposible.**

**—Estas tentándome—dije en voz baja.**

**—Tu comenzaste—suspiro.**

**—Creo que es mejor que cuelgue, debes descansar, no quiero que termines tu enferma.**

**—Mm—se quejó—sé que tienes razón pero no quiero, háblame sobre algo, cualquier cosa—sonreí.**

**—Como de nuestra cita para el cine cancelada—recordé.**

**—Lo siento—dijo suavemente, al parecer se estaba quedando dormida, me pregunte como seria dormida, como se vería, arrugue mi frente ante ese pensamiento.**

**—Podemos dejarlo para otro día, debes colgar cariño, creo que te estás quedando dormida.**

**—Aguafiestas—murmuró, me reí—está bien.**

**—Descansa—le dije.**

**—Igual tú.**

**Colgué y observe el teléfono unos segundos, me reí suavemente. Ella no había dicho nada sobre el domingo y su declaración, y que esperaba, que lo dijera de nuevo, hice una mueca al descubrir que parte de mí si lo quería.**

**No solo estuvo fuera una semana, si no 10 días. La echaba de menos como a nadie, me había acostumbrado a verla todos los días. Echaba de menos su risa, el estudiar con ella, su voz, el besarla y tocarla, me sentía como si una gran parte de mí se hubiera ido con ella, tenía un vacío en el pecho que me hacía sentir incomodo gran parte del día, esto solo disminuía cuando hablaba con ella por teléfono y si ella no me llamaba lo hacía yo. Me descubrí mirando la hora en mi cama todos las noches, solo esperaba hasta las diez y media para llamarla, y no solo eso, era yo quien la llamaba casi siempre.**

**El último día me llamó ella para decirme que regresaba el día miércoles y que iría el jueves a la escuela, yo le dije que teníamos que recuperar las horas de estudio y que lo haríamos en mi casa como siempre, acepto. Ambos sabíamos que no íbamos a estudiar ni nada, solo la quería para mí, un momento a solas. Cuando la vi el día jueves en la mañana, en clases de matemáticas, su piel estaba un poco más morena de lo normal, un cambio sutil que fui capaz de notar enseguida, ella me sonrió y esa incomoda sensación que mantenía dentro de mi desapareció en seguida, en ese mismo momento lo supe, sentí mi rostro tensarse y la vi arrugar su frente.**

**—Mierda—murmure y mire al frente de la clase, sentí a Stear mirarme pero solo mantuve mí vista en el pizarrón, estaba demasiado sorprendido para decir algo. No podía ser posible, eso era lo que sentía, por eso me había sentido tan vacío y solo toda esa semana y más, por eso al verla mi cuerpo se relajó un segundo y al siguiente se llenó de deseo, necesidad, alegría, cariño… amor. Estaba enamorado, enamorado de Candy, estaba enamorado de una de "Las Microbios". Apreté el puño bajo la mesa, intente sentirme molesto pero no pude, solo sentí que me había quitado un peso de encima.**

**Pasé todo el día pensando en lo que había descubierto y cuando llego la hora de irse a casa, tuve por un solo segundo el impulso de irme solo, me arrepentí en seguida.**

**Me encontré con Candy en su casillero, estaba sola, todos nuestros amigos se habían ido rápidamente de la escuela. Llegue cerca de ella y levantó la vista, sonrió.**

**—Hola…—logro decir, pero la calle con un beso, la atraje hacia mí y ella apoyo sus manos en mi pecho, me agarro de la camisa, no para alejarme, si no para mantenerme ahí. No habían pasado ni 5 segundos nos interrumpieron.**

**—Chicos—dijo un voz seria a nuestro lado y nos alejamos, ambos miramos al profesor de matemáticas—están en la escuela, deben comportarse.**

**—Sí, lo siento profesor—dijo Candy llevándose una mano a la boca—no volverá a pasar.**

**Ella me tomo de la mano y la apretó un segundo.**

**—Lo lamento—dije, aunque no era verdad, el hombre alzo una ceja y se fue.**

**—Adolecentes—le oí murmurar. Candy se rio a mi lado y la imite.**

**—Lamento que nos descubrieran.**

**—Yo igual—dijo ella, cerro tu taquilla y tomo su bolso—vamos.**

**Llegamos a mi casa en pocos minutos, observe una nota en un mueble.**

**—Estamos solos—le dije a ella, me miro**

**—mi madre salió por un trabajo y se llevó a Richard.**

**—Ya veo.**

**—Vamos arriba.**

**Caminamos a mi habitación tomados de la mano, en ella Candy dejo su mochila en una silla, yo en la cama, la vi girarse en mi dirección, caminar hasta mí sonriendo. Mi corazón aumento sus latidos, mis manos picaron por tocarla y cuando llego a mi lado, cuando me abrazo por mi cuello y beso, solo pude responderle con la misma intensidad y más.**

**Este beso me sabia tan diferente, tan dulce, agradable.**

**La afirme de la cintura y la empuje a la cama, ambos caímos sobre ella pero no nos detuvimos, seguí besándola intensamente hasta que disminuimos el ritmo, besándonos más suavemente, más lentamente, disfrutándolo mejor. Baje por su cuello y llegue a su hombro para empujar un poco su camiseta. Ella acaricio mi rostro con sus dedos y yo tome su mano, entrelace sus dedos con los míos y la lleve sobre su cabeza, seguí besándola sin soltarla y me apoye un poco en la cama, para que no soportara mi peso.**

**—Se siente… un poco diferente— susurró, la mire y la bese.**

**—Lo es—dije y me estremecí al sentir sus dedos en mi cuello, con delicadeza, como si me fuera a romper.**

**— ¿Por qué?—preguntó, su aliento haciendo cosquillas en mi oído.**

**Bese la piel debajo de su oído y le susurre.**

**—Te extrañe—se estremeció haciéndome sonreír—mucho.**

**—Te debo muchas horas de esto—dijo, me reí suavemente.**

**—Muchas, muchas—le asegure—incluso vamos a tener que disminuir las horas de estudio para ponernos al día—se rio suavemente.**

**—Tengo mis dudas con eso—la mire—se acercan los exámenes, la competencia de tenis, podemos guardar esta horas para después—suspire y me apoye en ella, con mi cabeza en la curva de su cuello, ella acaricio mi cabello suavemente—tan malo suena.**

**—Son muchas horas, quizás semanas— soltó una carcajada, su pecho se sacudió bajo de mí.**

**—Semanas—repitió, asentí, mire hacia abajo, la piel que se veía de su vientre plano, libere mis dedos de los suyos y la toque. Su vientre se contrajo un poco al sentirme pero no me detuvo. Con la punta de mis dedos hice un círculo alrededor de su ombligo, luego apoye toda mi palma en ella y la acaricie con el pulgar, lentamente. Cerré los ojos y solo me quede ahí.**

**Ella acaricio mi brazo, mi cabello, era relajante, adormecedor.**

**—Espera—dijo y me alejo, la vi sentarse en mi cama, tomar mi reloj despertador y cambiar la hora, lo dejo en la mesa, volvió a acostarse y me trajo hacia ella, la mire curioso—por si acaso nos quedamos dormidos—me reí suavemente y regrese a mi lugar entre sus brazos.**

**Volví a cerrar los ojos y ella a acariciarme, el adormecimiento regreso.**

**La atraje más hacia mí, abrazándola y poniendo una de mis piernas sobre las de ella. No quería dormirme y desperdiciar mi tiempo con ella, pero tampoco quería moverme.**

**— ¿Como está tu abuela?—le pregunte para distraerme.**

**—Mejor, le tomo más tiempo recuperarse, pero ya era capaz de hacer todo sola.**

**— ¿Vive sola?**

**—Si—dijo— mi abuelo murió hace unos años, mi padre ha intentado convencerla que viva con nosotros pero no quiere, le gusta su independencia.**

**—A quien no—murmure.**

**Moví mi pulgar por su vientre, ella se revolvió suavemente bajo mío.**

**—Me haces cosquillas—dijo, detuvo mi mano con la suya y sonreí.**

**— ¿Esto?—dije moviendo mis dedos.**

**—Basta—se quejó he intento mover mi mano, pero era más fuerte que ella y no me detuve.**

**Comenzó a reírse y revolverse, yo continúe haciéndole cosquillas. Quiso empujarme pero se lo impedí afirmándola con mi cuerpo, comencé a reírme con ella sin saber el porqué, pero el solo hecho de escucharla reír provocaba esa misma reacción en mí. Ella puso una de sus manos en mi espalda mientras se reía y la arrastro hacia abajo, me estremecí sin querer y ella se detuvo, la mire. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, como si pensara en algo importante, de repente sonrió con malicia y arrugue mi frente, no alcance a alejarme de ella cuando supe lo que iba a hacer, ella volvió a arrastrar su mano por mi espalda y descubrió, al igual que yo, que eso me provocaba cosquillas. Ahora era yo el que se revolvía riéndose con ganas, ella me atrapo con sus piernas para impedir que me alejara, sus manos me atacaron por todos lados, cuando logre recuperarme un poco las tome y lleve sobre su cabeza. Al cabo de un minuto respirábamos agitadamente, yo aún sobre ella, afirmando sus manos, ella rodeándome la cintura con sus piernas. La mire y libere sus manos, no las bajo. Ella bajo un poco sus piernas hasta apoyarlas en la cama, fue todo el movimiento que hicimos, luego solo nos miramos a los ojos, yo temiendo moverme, quizás ella pensando como yo.**

**Por puro instinto me acerque a ella un poco y apenas la bese, cuando me aleje su rostro siguió al mío y sonreí, regrese a ella para besarla más profundamente, no demasiado, solo lo suficiente para sentir sus labios junto a los míos. Sentí sus manos en mi rostro, acariciando, yo moví las mías por su cintura, su cadera y volví a subir. No podía seguir haciendo esto, no aquí, en la casa de mi madre. Por qué no, pregunto mi cabeza, lo has hecho antes, cuantas veces Susana había estado aquí, haciendo más cosas que solo besarnos, pero ella no es Susana, a ella la amaba. Alce la cabeza al pensarlo, ella me miro confundida y sonreí.**

**—Te amo—le dije, abrió la boca por un segundo y luego la cerró, me miro como si me examinara. Al cabo de unos segundos su sonrisa regreso suavemente y al observar sus ojos vi lo mismo que yo sentía.**

**—Yo también te amo.**

**Me reí con ganas y la bese, ella me imito y me abrazo por el cuello.**

**—Hijo—dijo mi madre apareciendo por la puerta, nos congelamos—oh Dios—la oí decir antes de regresar al pasillo.**

**—oh no—murmuro Candy y me puse de pie, se había sonrojado completamente, me miro, tenía una expresión entre avergonzada y preocupada, me acerque a ella.**

**—No es nada.**

**—Nada—dijo—tu madre nos vio…— apunto la cama sin terminar la frase, sonreí.**

**— ¿Qué?—me miro—besándonos, acariciándonos, no hay nada de malo en eso—ella gimió.**

**—Cómo puedes decir eso, cuantas veces te han atrapado—lo pensé.**

**—Nunca—dije, increíble, la primera vez y era con ella.**

**—Quizás debería hablar con ella—dijo, negué.**

**—No te preocupes, en verdad no es nada—arrugo su frente—iré a ver que quiere.**

**Ella suspiro y asintió, antes de salir volví a besarla, sonrió. Cuando regresé estaba sentada delante de mi escritorio, había sacado sus cuadernos y supe lo que significaba.**

**—No—me queje y dejo de observar la fotografía que tenia de ella, me miro.**

**—Ven aquí—dijo, apunto la silla y me volví a quejar—trabajemos.**

**Suspirando pesadamente lo hice, ella solo se rio de mi unos segundos.**

* * *

hoy si que las he consentido


	12. Chapter 12

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a D. H. Araya y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

**Tercera Parte**

La triste verdad

**Capítulo 12**

**T.: Quedaste muda de la impresión.**

C.: Pues sí, no puedo decir otra cosa, es…

**T.: La pura verdad, eso fue lo que paso.**

C.: No duro mucho tiempo.

**T.: No, lamentablemente, lo bueno nunca dura mucho.**

Me rendí, así de simple, no podía ni quería seguir pensando en la apuesta. Decidí solo seguir con esto porque quería, allá Terry y neil si seguían con su juego, si él lo hacía pues tendría que asumir la responsabilidad, si no, bueno, eso no lo sabía, lo único que podía hacer era asegurarme de los sentimientos deTerry, saber en verdad lo que sentía por mí y luego decirle lo que "yo" sabia y sentía, enfrentarlo y soportar cualquier cosa que pase. Levante la cabeza cuando escuche el jadeo de mis amigas, estábamos viendo a Terry en una de sus competencia de tenis, hacía frío y no podía dejar de temblar. Note que él tenía su mano en su vientre y una mueca de dolor.

— ¿Que, que me perdí?—le pregunte a Anny, todos me miraron— ¿Qué?—insistí.

—Terry recibió un golpe en su estómago con la pelota, no alcanzo a esquivarla—dijo Stear, hice una mueca.

—El tipo lo hico a propósito—soltó paty a su lado antes de estornudar, Stear sonrió y le paso su brazo por su hombro, ella lo miro y sonrió.

—Dejo de mirar un segundo y pasa esto— me queje, Terry camino a un lado de la cancha y hablo con el árbitro, este asintió.

—2 minutos de descanso—dijo este.

Tuve deseos de caminar hasta él y ver si estaba bien, pero sabía que no sería muy adecuado que me metiera a la cancha así que solo me conforme con verlo sentarse y hablar con su entrenador. Regresaron al juego al poco tiempo, no le tomo mucho a Terry ganar. Lo vi doblemente concentrado, como si quisiera terminar lo antes posible. Me preocupe por él, probablemente se había lesionado y solo quería acabar con esto. Todos aplaudimos al acabar el juego, rodeamos la cancha y llegamos cerca de él. Me miro y sonrió.

—Felicidades amigo—dijo Stear—dos juegos más y ganaras el torneo—el asintió.

Cuando llegue a su lado, metió su mano en mi cabello y me beso, intente acercarme pero me lo impidió.

—Apesto—murmuro, me reí.

— ¿Estás bien?—pregunte, dudo un segundo y arrugue mi frente.

—No fue nada.

—Seguro—dijo Archie y lo golpeo suavemente en su vientre, Terry se quejó un segundo.

—Oye—lo regañe, él se encogió un poco sonriendo.

—Mejor iré a bañarme—dijo Terry.

Asentí y todos nos movimos hacia los camerinos.

Mis amigas y yo esperamos fuera, Stear también lo hizo, solo para quedarse con paty, al mirarla sonreí. Hacia una semana que estaban juntos y desde entonces apenas se separaban.

—No puede ser—dijeron detrás de nosotros, voltee mis ojos, podía reconocer esa voz en cualquier parte.

—Hola, Susana—dije y me gire, todos nos miraron, Stear volteo sus ojos.

— ¿Y qué hacen ustedes aquí?

—Admirando los olores que salen de este lugar—dijo Karen sin mirarla y apuntando al camerino de chicas, todos nos reímos.

—Sí, es lo único que pueden hacer, admirar —dijo ella sonriendo, alce una ceja, ella miro a Stear— ¿cómo has estado Stear?

—Bastante bien—dijo él mirando a paty, mi amiga sonrió.

—Me pregunto qué les pasara a ustedes—él alzo una ceja—con esto de salir con las…

—Guárdate tus comentarios para ti—dijo Terry saliendo del camerino, se acercó a mí y tomo mi mano, miro a Susana y esta alzo una ceja.

—Como sea—dijo alejándose de nosotros.

— ¿Susana otra vez?—pregunto Archie, Terry asintió y llevo su mano a su vientre distraído.

—Te acompaño a tu casa—le dije, me miró.

— ¿Y quién te acompañara a la tuya?—negué.

—Eso no es problema—toque su vientre, se quejó—vamos.

Todos se rieron.

—Te ganaron amigo—dijo Stear, Terry soltó un bufido pero me siguió.

Nos despedimos de nuestros amigos y llegamos a su casa, salude a su madre y hermano y nos fuimos a su habitación. Él dejo su bolso en un rincón y se acostó en la cama, me senté a su lado, tenía los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Te duele?—le pregunte y me miró.

—Pasara, no es la primera vez que me golpean con una pelota—sonrió suavemente.

—Espera—le dije y me moví hacia la puerta.

— ¿Dónde vas?—pregunto, le sonreí.

—Regreso enseguida.

Llegue a la cocina y vi a la señora Eleonor preparando la comida, al verme sonrió.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Necesito hielo—arrugó su frente—Terry se lastimo durante el juego.

—Una pelota—dijo, asentí y negó suavemente—mejor te daré esto.

Se acercó al refrigerador y saco una compresa fría, me la dio.—Y—murmuró—esto, un antiinflamatorio.

—Llevare un vaso de agua—asintió.

—Hay jugo en el refrigerador.

—Gracias.

—Toma esto también.

Regrese al cuarto de Terry con un vaso de jugo, un medicamento, una compresa y una tarta de chocolate. Él, al verme llena de cosas, alzo una ceja. Deje todo en la mesita de noche y me senté.

— ¿Hambre?—pregunto él, sonreí.

—Tu madre—volteo sus ojos y volvió a recostarse.

—Toma esto—le dije, puse la pastilla en su mano y le mostré el vaso de jugo, la miro un segundo y luego la trago, bebió un poco— ¿ni siquiera quieres saber que era?—sonrió.

— ¿Por qué, es algo malo?

—Claro que no.

—Lo sabía, confió en ti—eso me hizo sonreír.

Tome la compresa y levante su camiseta oscura, el solo me observo. Mire la mancha purpura que se estaba formando debajo de sus costillas. Pase mis dedos por su alrededor suavemente. Lo mire cuando su vientre se contrajo pero no dijo nada. Sonriendo tome la compresa y la puse encima, se quejó un segundo, baje su camiseta y comencé a comer, el abrió la boca y le di. Al acabar observe la hora, no era demasiado tarde, todavía podía quedarme un poco. Él suspiro y lo mire, luego me acosté a su lado y apoye mi cabeza en su pecho con cuidado, me abrazo. Lo sentí quedarse dormido y suspire. Adoraba estos momentos de tranquilidad con él, claro, como muchos otros, pero los mejores eran cuando solo estábamos así, tranquilos. Media hora más tarde me levante un poco, él se movió inquieto y me abrazo con más fuerza.

—Quédate—murmuró, sonreí.

—No puedo, es tarde—él se quejó y movió su rostro en mi dirección, abrió los ojos, aun parecía dormido. Le sonreí y me acerque a él para besarlo, no se movió, solo me dejo hacer. Esta vez yo lo bese, lentamente, como si tuviera toda la noche para hacerlo. Al alejarme suspiro.

—Descansa, mañana tienes otra competencia—él se movió un poco y miro alrededor, luego a mí.

—Creo que aún estoy dormido—sonreí y me puse de pie, se sentó.

—Descansa—le dije.

— ¿No quieres que te acompañe?—negué y sonreí al ver que fruncía el ceño, lo bese.

—Prefiero que descanses—él sonrió y negó.

—Yo prefiero acompañarte.

Y así lo hizo, hasta la parada del autobús, quedándose conmigo hasta que subía a un autobús y me despedí con la mano.

**Una vez más, pensé, un punto más y ganaba.**

**Apreté el mango de la raqueta y me incline levemente mi cuerpo, no perdí de vista a mi oponente, mi último oponente.**

**—No pienses tanto—recordé la voz de Candy de repente y me tense—si lo piensas demasiado perderás la oportunidad, solo hazlo. Sonreí suavemente y mi oponente arrugo su frente. El realizo su saque, pude determinar la trayectoria de la pelota, me moví en su dirección y golpee con fuerza, la observe. Él no fue capaz de contestarla.**

**—Punto—dijo el árbitro y respire.**

**Luego escuche el grito de los chicos a mí alrededor.**

**—Set y juego para Grandchester—continuo el árbitro, sonreí.**

**Me acerque a la mitad de la cancha y le di la mano a mi contrincante, luego al árbitro y por ultimo al entrenador que además me golpeo la espalda felicitándome. Salí de la cancha y recibí varias felicitaciones, compañeros del equipo, compañeros de la escuela, algunos profesores e incluso Susana estaba ahí, al verme sonrió y se acercó, me detuve a un metro.**

**—Felicidades—dijo, alce una ceja.**

**—Gracias.**

**—Podríamos…**

**— Hey—dijo una voz detrás mío y me gire sonriendo, y de paso olvidándome completamente de Susana. Candy me abrazo y reí.**

**—Felicidades—me dijo al oído, apreté su cintura un segundo y la mire.**

**—Gracias—justo cuando iba a besarla alguien me golpeo la espalda.**

**—Hey, amigo, bien hecho—Stear, todos los demás aparecieron.**

**—Y que vamos a hacer para celebrar— pregunto Stear.**

**—Pizza—dijo Anny, la miramos—hace tiempo que no comemos.**

**—Bien—dijo Archie—hagamos eso.**

**—Pero primero déjenme cambiarme de ropa—dije, todos asintieron.**

**Le di un beso a Candy y me aleje de todos.**

**Luego de ducharme y mientras me cambiaba de ropa neil apareció, alce una ceja cuando se apoyó en uno de los pilares.**

**— ¿Qué pasa?**

**— ¿Cómo vas con la apuesta?**

**Arrugue mi frente, no había pensado mucho en eso, a decir verdad ni siquiera me importaba, abrí mi boca para decírselo pero la cerré al ver que sonreía.**

**—Bien—solté sin pensar—bastante bien, no lo vez.**

**Él se encogió de hombros y miro alrededor.**

**—Queda menos de un mes de clases y luego el baile—me examino—o te estás arrepintiendo.**

**— ¿Que, crees que ya ganaste?**

**—Eso significa que yo lo hiciste—cerré mi boca y termine de vestirme, él me siguió hacia la puerta—entendería si no.**

**Me detuve al lado de la salida.**

**—Qué demonios significa eso—él sonrió.**

**—Que no cualquiera se acostaría con…—cerro la boca de repente, probablemente debido a la expresión de mi rostro y que lo había agarrado de su camisa.**

**—Termina la frase—lo rete, él entrecerró los ojos y me alejo de él con un empujón.**

**—Pero no lo has hecho, eso se debe a algo—le di la espalda.**

**—No tengo por qué decirte algo—lo mire—no se supone que tengo hasta la fiesta.**

**—Claro—se rio y deteste el sonido— entonces hasta la fiesta, quiero un informe con lujo de detalles—abrió la puerta y me miro—o mejor no—arrugo su nariz—preferiría que omitieras detalles.**

**Escuchamos un ruido fuera y fuimos a ver, no había nadie, mire a neil unos segundos.**

**— ¿Sabes?—me miro—no voy a seguir con la apuesta, me retiro, si quieres di que ganaste, pero esto se acabó.**

**Él alzo una ceja y me estudio.**

**— ¿Alguna duda?—pregunte.**

**—Ninguna—sonrió con prepotencia— sabía que no podrías—le devolví l sonrisa.**

**—Quien sabe—me encogí de hombros— no es algo que vayas a saber, pero gracias—arrugo su frente.**

**— ¿Por qué?**

**—Porque gracias a esto conocía a Candy, oye, si no hubiéramos hecho la apuesta quizás habría regresado con Susana—me estremecí—otra cosa que agradecer.**

**Cuando regrese con mis amigos ellos hablaban de la salida, mire a Candy y note que se había puesto su chaqueta, hablaba animadamente con paty, sonreí y llegue a su lado.**

**—Vamos—le dije, ella dejo de hablar en seguida y me miro.**

**Pero que, pensé, sonrió suavemente.**

**—Claro, vamos—dijo ella y la seguí.**

**Que fue eso, por un segundo creí que me miraba como si yo le molestara, negué y olvide el asunto, debía ser solo mi imaginación.**

**En el restaurant pedimos varios tipos de pizza, me senté al lado de Candy, ella hablaba con sus amigas, me encogí de hombros y hable con los demás. Nos quedamos un rato en el lugar, era la última vez que podríamos reunirnos todos por simple gusto, la próxima semana comenzaban los exámenes finales, nadie tendría tiempo libre y menos yo si quería mantener mi promedio. Cuando estábamos por irnos me acerque a Candy.**

**— ¿Vas a mi casa un rato?—le pregunte, me miró y arrugó su frente.**

**—No podría quedarme mucho tiempo, solo unos minutos, quizás otro día—mis hombros cayeron, sabía que tenía razón.**

**—Sigo esperando que algún día te quedes a dormir—ella entrecerró los ojos**

**— ¿No te parece buena idea?—pregunte.**

**—Es poco probable que pase eso.**

**—Lo sé—sonreí con picardía—aun así seguiré esperando —ella volteo sus ojos.**

**—Ya vámonos—dijo Stear—están cerrando y somos los únicos aquí.**

**Acompañe a Candy a que tomara el bus luego de despedirnos de los demás, todos, incluso Karen y neil se fueron en parejas, eso me sorprendió.**

**— ¿Vendrás a mi casa mañana?—le pregunte mientras esperábamos, me miró.**

**—No puedo, tengo mucho trabajo en el establo.**

**—Ya veo—murmure.**

**—Ya debo irme—la oí decir suavemente.**

**El bus paro frente a nosotros y abrió sus puertas.**

**—Nos vemos—murmuro y sorprendido vi como subía sin decir nada más.**

**Observe el bus doblar en una esquina y me quede parado unos minutos en el mismo lugar. ¿Qué pasa aquí? Me pregunte.**

**Luego de unos segundos regrese a mi casa. En mi habitación tome mi celular y espere, sabia cuanto tiempo le tomaba llegar a su casa, siempre me llamaba para decirme que había llegado bien, yo también lo hacía cuando salía tarde de la suya, pero esta vez espere, y espere, y espere. Cuando era demasiado tarde me preocupe seriamente.**

**Pensé en llamarla pero dude así que solo mande un mensaje preguntándole:**

**¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo llegaste a tu casa?, T.**

**A los minutos me respondió:**

Estoy bien, apenas llegue a mi casa me acosté y me quede dormida. C.

Suspire y me recosté, no había pasado nada.

**Lamento despertarte, me preocupe un poco. T.**

Olvide llamarte. C.

**Mire el celular, desde cuando ella era tan cortante.**

**Tu padre te regaño. T.**

No. C.

**Arrugue mi frente.**

**Y por qué estas molesta. T.**

¿Qué te hace pensar que lo estoy? C.

**No lo sé, solo lo siento. T.**

Pues sientes mal. C.

**Voltee mis ojos.**

**¿Quieres que te deje en paz? T.**

Sí. C.

**Me dejo con la boca abierta.**

Por ahora. C.

**Gracias, es bueno saberlo. T.**

Basta. C.

**Y si no que. T.**

Tomare represalias. C.

**Me reír suavemente.**

**¿Cómo cuáles? T.**

Ya verás. C.

**Está bien, buenas noches. T.**

Buenas noches. C.

**Si tomo represalias. A las 5 de la mañana me envió una serie de mensajes, todos cada 10 minutos, hasta que fueron las 6, su juego me relajo, volvía a ser la de siempre.**

* * *

Que tal el dia de ayer? espero y la pasaran lindo! aqui me reporto con el capi pobre terry no entiende que le pasa a su pecosa necesita consuelo! quien se ofrece ;) Feliz noche.


	13. Chapter 13

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a D. H. Araya y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

**Capítulo 13**

**T.: Sabes que dicen de los chismosos.**

C.: Que nunca oyen algo bueno de sí mismos.

**T.: Cierto, tú siempre estás en un mal lugar en el peor momento.**

C.: Mira, yo pienso todo lo contrario.

**T.: Bien, pero… yo me equivoque, lo acepto, pero tú también lo hiciste.**

C.: Lo sé, siempre me arrepentiré de lo que paso después, de todos las tonterías que hice.

**T.: A mí me molesta la intención, no lo que hiciste. Te lo explicare.**

**Candy no volvió a comportarse extraño, nuestra relación siguió de lo más normal. Ahora lo único que nos mantenía un poco distraídos eran los estudios. Solo quedaban tres semanas de clases, la última era la fiesta de fin de año y después, las vacaciones, eso era lo que más me agradaba, pasar unas vacaciones con ella, y el tener todo el día libre. Un día pasó algo increíble. Eran las 9 de la noche cuando ella bajo a la cocina por comida, habíamos acabado de estudiar, era viernes, esos días podía irse más tarde así que no me preocupaba mucho la hora. Cuando regresó traía un plato con dos sándwiches y dos latas de refresco. Se acostó a mi lado en la cama y me entrego uno, comimos allí.**

**—Quiero que acabe este año, rápido— dijo.**

**Me acosté de lado para mirarla, acomode el cojín bajo mío.**

**— ¿Que vamos a hacer mañana?— pregunte, se encogió de hombros.**

**— ¿Qué quieres hacer?—me miró.**

**Me mordí el labio un segundo pensando, esperó.**

**—Estudiar no—asegure, llevábamos toda la semana en eso—el lago quizás, una visita, solos. Ya es primavera, no has nadado conmigo.**

**Asintió y dejo el plato a un lado.**

**—No es mala idea, un fin de semana sin estudiar—sonreí y la abrace de la cintura, se movió para quedar frente a mí. Golpearon a la puerta y ella se puso de pie, abrió, era mi madre.**

**—Ya está lista—le dijo.**

**—Gracias—contestó—sé que es raro pero así mi papá no se preocupara.**

**— ¿Él lo sabe?**

**—Claro, le dije que hablaría con usted primero para consultar si podía, lo voy a llamar ahora.**

**—Bien, entonces buenas noches, si quieres comer otra cosa saca lo que quieras de la cocina, recuerda, es la última—me apoye en mis codos para mirar mejor, de que hablaban. Candy se despidió de mi madre y cerró la puerta, luego se acercó a su mochila, tomo su teléfono y marcó, se acostó a mi lado.**

**— ¿De qué iba todo eso?—pregunte curioso.**

**—Espera—me calló y hablo por su celular—papá—suspiro—sí, hable con ella, dijo que no había problema—me miro—no, eso ni se pregunta, tiene otra— volteo sus ojos—apenas acabemos me iré para allá—tomo mi mano y comenzó a jugar con mis dedos—lo sé, si papá, temprano, creo, iremos al lago, hemos estudiado mucho—me miro y sonrió—no, le diré que me ayude en el establo— arrugue mi frente—te molestaría mucho, me lo imaginaba, está bien—apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro—yo también—se rio —sí, papá, ya lo sé, te quiero, nos vemos mañana.**

**Me tense, mañana.**

**—Mañana—le dije luego de que colgara, me miró sonriendo.**

**—Sí, me voy a quedar a dormir aquí— abrí mi boca sorprendido.**

**—Conmigo—dije enseguida.**

**—No contigo, técnicamente, más bien a unos metros de distancia, tu mamá me preparo una habitación.**

**Esto no podía ser posible.**

**—Mi madre te dejo…—negué—tu padre te dejo…**

**—Sí—aseguró—mi papá siempre se preocupa cuando salgo tarde de tu casa, como hoy es viernes le dije que podía quedarme a dormir aquí—la mire esperando—él me dijo que hablara con tu mamá y lo hice, ella acepto porque también piensa que me voy muy tarde, y que eso no es bueno.**

**—Por eso lo de antes—asintió—vaya— dije—ella nunca hubiera permitido algo así— sonrió.**

**—Es porque sabe que vamos a estudiar y que soy una chica responsable que se irá a dormir a la otra habitación.**

**— ¿Me estás diciendo que vas a dormir a metros de mi?—todo los músculos de mi cuerpo se tensaron como si se prepararan para algo, yo sabía el porqué, y que pensara en eso no me ayudaba en nada, me puse de pie y la observe.**

**—Si—ella se acomodó en mi cama sonriendo.**

**Asentí y camine un poco, como es que mi madre permitía algo así, recordaba bien las veces que Susana se había quedado más de lo permitido en mi habitación, siempre aparecía para recordarle la hora. La mire y me detuve al ver que estaba sentada, con las piernas cruzadas y peinando su cabello con sus dedos, pocas veces la veía con el cabello suelto, trague, como esto podía ser fascinante. Ella me miró como si lo que hacía no fuera nada.**

**— ¿Vamos a estudiar, cierto?—dije, ella alzo una ceja.**

**—No quieres que me quede.**

**—Claro que si—casi chille, me limpie la garganta.**

**Pensar en otra cosa, pensar en otra cosa, todo menos en ella durmiendo a metros de mí, solo a pocos metros, diablos. Se puso de pie y me miró.**

**— ¿Qué pasa?**

**—Solo digiero la información.**

**Me miró fijamente unos segundos, sabía que estaba pensando en algo.**

**Luego sonrió como si nada y comenzó a acercarse a mí. No es bueno que la chica que amas te mire de esa manera en tu habitación, pensé.**

**Di un paso hacia atrás y choque con la pared, ella llego frente a mí, puso una de sus manos en la pared a mi lado y la otra en mi pecho, sonrió suavemente.**

**— ¿Te incomodo?—pregunto con inocencia, trague.**

**Ella sabía que sí, podía verlo, esto la divertía. Arrugue mi frente.**

**—Para nada—le dije, alzo una ceja y se acercó más.**

**— ¿Ni un poquito?—murmuro.**

**—No—mentí, alzo la cabeza y por un segundo pensé que algo iba a hacer, pero se encogió de hombros y se alejó.**

**—Entonces estudiemos.**

**Se sentó delante de mi escritorio, yo solo pude quedarme ahí, como un bobo. Cuando pude recuperarme un poco camine hasta sentarme a su lado, ella comenzó a amarrar su cabello, pero esta vez solo lo afirmo con un pinche.**

**— ¿Todo bien?—pregunto abriendo su cuaderno, me miro.**

**—Todo bien—repetí.**

**—No está bien—murmure.**

**Estaba solo en mi habitación, no hacía más de 30 minutos que Candy se había ido al otro cuarto. Habíamos estado estudiando por cerca de dos horas, mi cabeza estaba agotada pero mi cuerpo no, todo lo contrario, estaba muy despierto, más que despierto. Suspire y me moví en la cama, me quite la sabana de encima, me estaba dando comezón. Dios, me picaba todo el cuerpo.**

**—Esto no es posible—me queje, me senté en la cama.**

**Tenía que parar esto, esta…necesidad de ella. Lo que necesitaba era una ducha de agua fría, eso por lo menos me ayudaría a dormir un poco.**

**Luego de ducharme regrese a mi habitación, me congele.**

**— ¿Qué haces?—le pregunte a Candy despacio, ella levanto la cabeza y me mostro su mano.**

**—Lo olvide—era su celular—golpee pero no contestaste, pensé que te habías quedado dormido.**

**—Necesitaba una ducha—menos mal que me puse unos pantalones, ella se acercó a mí y observo mi pecho desnudo.**

**—A las 12 de la noche—asentí y tire la una toalla húmeda al piso.**

**Al diablo, pensé. Cuando llego cerca la atraje tomándola de una mano, ella jadeo y sonreí.**

**— ¿Qué haces?—susurró, me miró y apoyo una mano en mi pecho, ambos miramos esa acción.**

**—Solo pensaba—también susurre—que tengo a mi novia a unos metros de distancia, durmiendo en otra cama, cuando podría dormir en la mía.**

**—Eso no es posible—murmuro.**

**—Lo acepto, sé que no lo es, pero que tal una hora—alce una ceja.**

**—Si me quedo una hora vas a necesitar otra ducha—me reí suavemente.**

**—Ahora eso no me importa.**

**Pase mi mano por su cintura y la mantuve cerca, no me alejo. Tomó aire lentamente.**

**— ¿Nerviosa?—murmure cerca de su oído.**

**—Estoy en tu cuarto, en la noche y tú solo llevas un pantalón—su manó se movió hasta mi espaldas.**

**—Nunca vamos a hace algo que no quieras—levante su rostro con mis dedos— ¿está bien?—asintió y acaricie sus labios con mi pulgar—nunca te obligaría nada—murmure.**

**Caminamos a mi cama, pero en vez de llegar a ella me senté en una silla, ella me observó.**

**—Siéntate aquí—toque mis piernas, sonrió y negó un poco, pero aun así se sentó de lado.**

**— ¿Que estas pesando?—pregunto.**

**—Muchas cosas—confesé—una de ellas es besarnos un rato.**

**—Solo un rato—asentí y la bese.**

**Mientras lo hacía lleve mi mano a su cabello y le quite su pinche, este calló libre sobre mi mano. Acaricie algunos rizos suavemente y seguí besándola, ella me abrazo por el cuello con una mano, sentí la otra moverse por mi cuello, mi hombro y mi brazo, la dejo ahí, acariciando, haciendo pequeños círculos.**

**—Debería irme—susurró mientras acariciaba su cuello.**

**—Solo un poco más—murmure, pero mentía, no quería solo un poco.**

**—Mientes—la oí murmurar, me congele y la mire, tenía los ojos cerrados, los abrió lentamente—si yo quiero más, tú también—sonrió.**

**—Mm—me queje—mejor vete a tu cuarto.**

**—Un poco más—murmuro y tomo mi rostro para besarme.**

**Candy siempre me besaba de la misma forma, lento, suave, de cierta manera romántico, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo. Ahora era físico, puramente, la forma como se movía, la energía con que lo hacía, había cambiado esa inocencia por simple deseo. El problema es que no sabía cuál me gustaba más, la chica que se tomaba su tiempo y encendía mi alma o esta, que encendía mi cuerpo en cosa de segundos, me pregunte como era posible esta diferencia.**

**—Cama—murmure cuando se alejó.**

**—Cierto—dijo y se puso de pie, me beso una última vez antes de retirarse.**

**Me quede sentado un rato, mirando el techo sin verlo.**

**—Tan diferente—murmure, cruce mis brazos pensando.**

**A qué se debe esto, que la hizo cambiar. Ya llevábamos unos meses de novios, quizás simplemente estaba entrando en confianza, además nunca habíamos hablado de nuestra atracción física, de los que nos pasaba, yo la deseaba, eso estaba claro, y creía que ella también me deseaba, teníamos que poner un límite, conocía el de ella, pero quería oírselo decir, saberlo a ciencia cierta. La mañana siguiente baje a la cocina y descubrí que todos estaban ahí, hablando animadamente y desayunando.**

**—Buenos días—dije para que me miraran, lo hicieron.**

**—Buenos días dormilón—dijo Candy, sonreí.**

**—Buenos días hijo, siéntate, te sirvo enseguida.**

**Lo hice y mire a mi hermano.**

**— ¿Que hablan tan animadamente?**

**—Le estaba diciendo a tu mamá que quería pedirte que me ayudaras en mi casa, con mis tareas en el establo—alcé una ceja y sonrió—ya sabes, limpiar un poco, mover cosas, hacer mucho ejercicio.**

**Mire a mi madre y luego a ella.**

**—Está bien, no me molesta.**

**—También le decía que podía llevar a Richard a mi casa en la tarde, para que conozca a los caballos—mi madre me sirvió—luego de que fuéramos al lago.**

**— ¿Puedes?—le pregunte a ella.**

**—Sí, tengo libre así que creo que está bien—la miró—no le molestara a tu padre.**

**—No, para nada.**

**—Entonces está bien.**

**—Claro—estuve de acuerdo.**

**Luego de desayunar nos fuimos a su casa.**

**— ¿Trabajos forzados?—le pregunte en broma mientras salíamos de mi casa, asintió.**

**—Luego vendrá la paga—sonreí.**

**—Cobro por hora, así que espero que me paguen de igual forma—se rio.**

**—Veré que puedo hacer.**

**Las tareas en su casa no eran muchas. Al llegar saludamos a su padre que nos miró fijamente a ambos como si buscara algo, luego comenzamos a trabajar. Limpiamos el establo, las caballerizas, alimentamos a todos los animales, incluido un pato que tendía a atacar mis zapatillas cada vez que me acercaba. Cepillamos a los animales e incluso sacamos a los caballos a caminar, Candy me enseño a ensillar un caballo, me salve esta vez de montarlo. Luego nos despedimos de su padre y fuimos al lago, caminando por suerte. Ahí nos divertimos nadando un poco, lo que más me impresiono fue su traje de baño, no lo olvidaría fácilmente. Este era pequeño, de un color azul claro, muy diferente al de la otra vez. Disfrutamos del agua fría, nadando lentamente no muy lejos de la orilla. La convencí de llegar a pequeña cascada y mientras yo me acercaba lo más posible a ella, Candy se sentó en una saliente para observarme. Eso es algo que tampoco olvidaría, ella con ese traje de baño húmedo, gotas de agua en su cuerpo tomando un poco de sol. Luego comimos bajo un árbol y regresamos a su casa. Mi madre llego media hora después de que regresáramos, ella le presento a su padre y los vi hablar mientras le mostrábamos a mi hermano los caballos.**

**Richard se emocionó completamente, se asustó al principio por su tamaño pero fueron unos minutos. Candy dio unas vueltas con él en el corral y mi madre aprovecho de tomarle muchas fotografías, ya que también jugó con las vacas, los perros, incluso el pato que lo perseguía haciéndolo reír.**

**Cuando se hizo de noche nos despedimos de todos.**

**—Te extrañare en la noche—le susurre a ella, sonrió.**

**Ese día volvió a ser ella misma, tranquila, a veces mandona, pero muy dulce, descubrí que a esa chica prefería más, no a la que intento seducirme un poco en mi casa.**

* * *

Otro capi! dulces sueños :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a D. H. Araya y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

** Capítulo 14**

C.: No veo el punto.

**T.: ¿Cuál?**

C.: ¿Por qué dices que no te molesto lo que hice?

**T.: Porque gracias a eso descubrí que me gustaba de ti.**

C.: Entiendo.

**T.: Ahora es turno del baile, cierto.**

C.: Mi turno.

Solo faltaban dos días para el baile y estaba nerviosa. Mi plan estaba resultando, varias veces había logrado llevar a Terry a su límite, pero solo eso, él siempre se detenía y a mí también, cuando era yo la que no lo deseaba. Él quería una cosa de mí y yo solo quería que acabara pronto, que lo tuviera y me dejara en paz de una vez. Por suerte habíamos hablado de esto, habíamos llegado al acuerdo de tener relaciones en la fiesta de graduación, mi idea, y por un segundo había temido que se diera cuenta de la verdad. Me había mirado raro al proponérselo, observándome por unos largos segundos, yo solo había esperado fingiendo tranquilidad, como si lo que le proponía no tuviera segundas intenciones.

— ¿Por qué?—pregunto él de repente.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¿Por qué en la fiesta?—había suspirado.

—Creo que es un buen momento, es el único momento que vamos a poder pasar la noche fuera de casa, para estar solos—me encogí de hombros y esperé—yo quiero que seas el primero—le dije, fue eso lo que al parecer le hizo cambiar de opinión, su rostro se relajó y asintió.

—Gracias—lo había oído murmurar antes de besarme.

Ahora estaba en mi habitación, mirando el vestido que había comprado. Este era de seda, de un color plateado, idea de paty, con un cierre trasero y tirantes que eran más decorativos que otra cosa, el vestido era bonito, agradable y cómodo, caía suavemente hasta mis rodillas. Suspire y me recosté en la cama, por decisión de todos, llegaríamos al baile en limusina, nos pasarían a buscar a cada uno. El sueño de ellas se había cumplido, paty iría con Stear, Anny con Archie y yo con Terry, solo Karen iba a ir con otro chico y neil con otra chica, no sabíamos con quién. No vería a Terry hasta el martes, el día de la fiesta, eso lo agradecía, me sentía nerviosa, ya no consideraba esto buena idea, sabía que no lo era. Terry dijo que se haría cargo de todo, del hotel donde nos quedaríamos por la noche, por parte de la noche, no tenía que preocuparme, se suponía. Cerré los ojos e intente pensar en otra cosa, no podía, Terry y el baile, lo que pasaría después, ocupaba toda mi mente, cada rincón de ella, era como un letrero gigante brillando dentro de mí. Me pregunte como seria después, de que todo esto acabara. Él quería acostarse conmigo por la apuesta, lo había oído hablarlo con neil en el camerino, hablar de mí como si nada. El muy cerdo me había dicho que me amaba y yo, la muy…torpe le había creído. Mis ojos picaron, como cada vez que pensaba en eso y me puse de pie, no iba a llorar, no de nuevo. Salí al patio y llegue al establo, ensille a Nube veloz y salí, necesitaba pensar en otra cosa, cualquiera, y tenía que sacármelo de dentro de mí, Terry y lo que sentía por él tenía que desaparecer de mi vida.

— ¿Estás lista?—me pregunto mi padre, entre en la cocina y al verme sonrió—pero mira esto—dijo poniéndose de pie.

Por fin, el día de la fiesta. Mi padre saco una cámara fotográfica de su espalda y me miro, voltee mis ojos.

— ¿En serio?—pregunte, alzó una ceja—claro.

Me tomo algunas fotografías, en ese momento tocaron a la puerta. Al abrir vi a Terry apoyada en un pilar, con un traje elegante pero sencillo, sonriendo.

—Pero mira esto—dijo y me miró de pies a cabeza, me forcé a sonreír.

Camino hasta mí y tomo mi mano, la levanto para depositar un beso en la palma.

—Terry—dijo papá, lo miramos.

—Señor—saludo él, mi padre le mostro la cámara y él sonrió.

Luego de posar para varias fotografías, incluidos, Stear, paty, Archie y Anny, y un recordatorio de tener cuidado y llamar por si pasaba algo, subimos al automóvil.

Terry y los demás se rieron luego de entrar.

—Me agrada tu papá—me dijo Stear, voltee mis ojos.

—Hoy le toco ser la madre emocionada por el baile.

—Es divertido—dijo paty—luego mándame una copia de todas las fotografías—asentí.

—A mi igual—dijo Anny.

Terry tomo mi mano y entrelazo sus dedos a los míos, la apoyo en su pierna sin dejar de hablar con los demás.

— ¿Y Karen, neil?—pregunte.

—Iremos a buscar a Karen y el chico—dijo paty.

—neil llegara allá solo—comento Terry sonriendo.

— ¿Con quién ira Karen?—pregunto Anny.

—Eso lo veremos pronto—conteste yo.

Al ver al chico nos miramos entre nosotros, era uno de los miembros de teatro, Karen también lo era, este nos saludó a todos sonriendo y subieron al automóvil. Karen nos miró y alzo una ceja. Nadie dijo nada. Ya en el baile los chicos pagaron las entradas. Todos nos movimos hacia un lado para observar un segundo y al ver a neil me reí, Terry me miro y apunte. Su amigo estaba con su ex novia, bailando muy animados, mire a Terry para ver que me miraba.

—Tal para cual—me dijo—bailemos.

Luego de eso nos pasamos cerca de una hora bailando, todos juntos, riéndonos y lanzando comentarios por cada canción.

— ¿Deseas irte ahora?—me pregunto Terry al oído, me detuvo y lo mire. Él acaricio mi rostro suavemente, trague y negué—entonces no.

Retrase el momento una hora más, hablando con mis amigas, bebiendo ponche y bailando con él, música lenta y romántica. Terry me mantuvo cerca de él en todo momento, siempre tocándome, si no estábamos de la mano, tenía un brazo sobre mis hombros. Cuando me di cuenta que ya no podía seguir haciéndolo esperar me acerque a él y le susurre.

—Estoy lista—susurre, él se detuvo y me miró.

— ¿Estás segura?—pregunto suavemente.

—Sí.

Suspiro y apoyo su frente sobre la mía. Permaneció en silencio unos segundos y luego asintió.

—Entonces vamos.

Nos despedimos de nuestros amigos y salimos del lugar, suspire al subirme al taxi, esta noche todo acabaría.


	15. Chapter 15

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a D. H. Araya y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

**Capítulo 15**

* * *

advertencia: este capi contiene escenas un poquito fuertes...disfruten la lectura. pero solo un poquito :)

* * *

**T.: Mentiste.**

C.: Sí, lo hice, pero sobre que específicamente.

**T.: En verdad pensaste que todo iba a acabar así como así, que íbamos a tener…pasar la noche juntos y que luego yo me desentendería de ti, de todo.**

C.: Sí, lo hice en ese momento. Solo quería que todo acabara.

**T.: En verdad no sabíamos nada del otro, no nos conocíamos, no como creí.**

C.: Lo sé.

**T.: Ahora es mi turno.**

**Llegue al hotel nervioso, en extremo, sabía lo que iba pasar, lo deseaba mucho pero también le temía. Y si no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella, si no le gustaba. Tenía que hacer que esta noche fuera la mejor para ella, olvidarme de lo que yo deseara y solo concentrarme en Candy.**

**La observe por el espejo del elevador, ella solo miraba la nada, perdida en sus pensamientos. Sabia, desde hacía mucho tiempo que algo iba mal, que algo le molestaba. Ella me miro por el espejo y sonrió, eso me relajo, era como si la chica que amara regresara de un viaje. Tome su mano con la mía y acaricie su piel con mi pulgar, ella se apoyó en mí y suspiró. Llegamos a la habitación, abrí la puerta y la deje entrar, la seguí. La habitación era sencilla pero con una bonita vista, había una cama grande al medio del lugar, sillas, muebles y un televisor, otra puerta llevaba al baño. La observe caminar por el lugar y pasar sus dedos por unos de los cuadros. Llegue a ella y la abrace por la espalda.**

**— ¿Estás bien?—pregunte, ella asintió.**

**—Un poco nerviosa—dijo.**

**—No lo estés, sabes que puedo esperar todo el tiempo que quieras—ella se volteó y me miró.**

**— ¿No me deseas?—pregunto.**

**—Más que al aire—le dije, sonrió suavemente y se acercó a mi hasta besarme, la afirme de la cintura. Ella paso sus dedos por mi cabello, bajo por mi cuello y llego a mi chaqueta, la empujo fuera de mí, la ayude un poco y la deje caer al suelo. Caminamos lentamente hasta la cama mientras desabrochaba mi camisa, yo moví mis dedos por la piel de sus brazos, acaricie su cuello, su mentón sin dejar de besarla. Candy terminó de desabrochar mi camisa y la yema de sus dedos acariciaron mi piel, me estremecí, ella me abrazo por debajo de la tela y yo solo la acerque más a mí, tanto como pude. Llegamos al lado de la cama, ella se subió y se movió hasta el centro, donde me espero sentada en sus rodillas, me quite mis zapatos y llegue a su lado. Nos besamos en seguida, con más urgencia esta vez, jadee un poco y tome su rostro entre mis manos.**

**—Tenemos toda la noche, cariño.**

**—Yo te quiero ahora—murmuro y gemí, volvimos a besarnos y esta vez lleve mi mano al cierre de su vestido, lo baje lentamente, hasta que este resbalo por sus hombros y me mostro que llevaba un sostén sin tirantes. Me acerque a ella y bese su cuello, su hombros y un camino hacia el otro, mordí muy suavemente la piel que estaba sobre uno de sus pechos y ella se estremeció.**

**—Terry—murmuró y volví a besarla.**

**Ahora su lengua saqueo mi boca, con urgencia, necesidad, pero con algo más que no pude identificar, algo que me costaba entender, y sabiendo que la tenía casi desnuda delante mío no me ayudaba a pensar precisamente.**

**Sus manos se movieron a mi pantalón, alcanzaron mi cinturón y cuando la sentí jalar con fuerza comprendí que algo andaba muy mal y que debía detenerla.**

**—Candy—la llame, ella me calló con un beso, abrazándome por mi cuello, al cabo de unos minutos pude alejarme de ella, quería mirarla a la cara pero oculto su rostro en mi cuello y bajo sus manos hasta abrazarme. —Candy, cariño, ¿qué pasa?**

**Ella se estremeció y jadeo, pero no fue como esa vez pasada, cuando había provocado ese sonido en ella con mis besos y caricias. Este jadeo salió como si no pudiera respirar, como si algo no la dejara.**

**—Cariño, me estas asus… —se tensó a mi alrededor.**

**—No lo hagas—dijo, su voz sonó quebrada, dolida—no me digas cariño, no ahora—apretó su agarre.**

**— ¿Qué pasa?—pregunte, me estaba asustando seriamente, intente alejarme pero me lo impidió.**

**—Solo estoy tratando de darte lo que quieres—sus manos tomaron mi camisa y se cerraron.**

**—Cariño…**

**—No.**

**—Candy—me corregí—sabes que puedo esperar, que esto no tiene porqué pasar ahora—ella se rio, no con amabilidad, no relajada, se rio fríamente, sin un ápice de humor.**

**—No tiene que pasar—repitió y no pude soportarlo, la agarre de los hombros y la aleje de mí.**

**Me congele al ver su mirada. No pude moverme al ver sus siempre dulces y adorables ojos verdes congelados y fríos, ya ninguna emoción había ahí.**

**—Por Dios ¿qué pasa?—pregunte, ella solo me observó, al cabo de un momento dejo caer sus manos a sus lados. Una lagrima cayo por su mejilla y ella se alejó de mi bruscamente, al sentirla la vi quitársela con rabia, casi como si la odiara, fue la única que vi caer.**

**—No puedo—dijo mirando alrededor— no puedo hacerlo—murmuró.**

**—No…entiendo—intente decirle algo, pensar en algo que me explicara esto, nada venía a mi mente.**

**Me miro un segundo y luego se alejó, se puso de pie y subió su vestido, la imite solo que a mí no me importo tener la camisa abierta, quise llegar a su lado pero ella dio un paso atrás con la mano estirada deteniéndome, obedecí.**

**—Tienes que decirme que tienes, no logro comprender esto—la apunte con mi mano— ¿qué pasa?—pregunte impotente.**

**Ella suspiró y negó.**

**— ¿No te lo imaginas?—dijo subiéndose el cierre del vestido.**

**— ¿Que debería imaginar?—me miró fijamente y lo supe enseguida, como si un rayo me hubiera caído directamente con todo su poder, fue tan real la sensación que por un segundo me sentí mareado.**

**—Veo que si lo sabes—dijo ella y se puso sus zapatos.**

**—Candy—susurre, esto no podía estar pasando, no ahora, no aquí, no así, no con ella, por favor.**

**— ¿Qué?—dijo y esperó—que me vas a decir, con que vas a justificar esto.**

**Negó y paso a mi lado, tomo su chaleco y se acercó a la puerta, solo el miedo a perderla me hizo moverme y tomarla del brazo, se alejó de mi tan bruscamente que di un paso hacia atrás.**

**—No me toques—dijo molesta—he soportado que me toques por demasiado tiempo.**

**— ¿Hace cuando que lo sabes?—tenía que hacer que se quedara, hasta que pudiera pensar en algo que decir, algo que explique lo que hice, algo que sea lo suficientemente bueno para que me perdone. Ella me observó unos minutos, miró hacia otro lado y respondió.**

**—Hace como un mes—asentí, ahora lo entendía, su comportamiento extraño, todo.**

**—Por qué seguiste…—apunte entre los dos.**

**— ¿Por qué no?—dijo ella, se encogió de hombros—creo que solo quería ver si serias capaz de llegar aquí, a esto— apunto la habitación con su rostro, trague, sentía la garganta seca.**

**—Yo no…debes escucharme… yo no quise…**

**— ¿Qué cosa, dímelo, que escusas vas a usar?—ella espero—no tiene explicación, tu solo hiciste una apuesta con neil afirmando que te acostarías conmigo, bueno, no conmigo, si no con una chica del grupo de los microbios, antes que terminara el curso, que mejor oportunidad que hacerlo la noche del baile de fin de año, como se explica eso.**

**—Yo…no…—negué, por qué no podía pensar correctamente.**

**—Debo decir que te esforzaste mucho, las citas, los paseos, los detalles, el que me dijeras que me amas—ella miro el piso— que me defendieras de tu ex novia sicótica, debió ser muy horrible para ti tener que hacer todo eso, tener que besarme, que los demás te viera conmigo.**

**Negué enseguida.**

**—No es así—dije.**

**Ella se movió hacia la puerta y quise seguirla, la abrió y se detuvo, no me miró.**

**—Dime solo dos cosas, se sinceró en eso por lo menos—esperó y me miró—**

**Stear y paty, él también…—negué enseguida.**

**—Para nada, no es así, a él en verdad le gusta tu amiga, la quiere mucho.**

**—No me mientas en esto—arrugó su frente—no voy a permitir…**

**—No miento, créeme, a él le gusta de verdad—me miró un segundo y luego asintió.**

**—Dime qué hubiera pasado después— la mire detenidamente— si yo no me hubiera enterado, si me hubiera acostado conmigo, cuando tiempo esperarías para terminar conmigo o ni siquiera hubieras hecho eso, y solo me hubieras dejado.**

**Cerré los ojos unos segundos y me senté en la cama.**

**—Nada—le dije—no hubiera pasado nada de lo que dices, si hoy nos hubiéramos acostado me hubiera sentido el hombre más afortunado del mundo, te hubiera dicho cuanto te amo—ella negó— lo cual es verdad y hubiera hecho todo lo posible para permanecer a tu lado mucho tiempo.**

**—Sí, claro—dijo y negó, me puse de pie.**

**—Debes creerme en eso—pedí—yo si hice esto por una apuesta, pero luego me enamore de ti. Me costó asimilarlo porque con nadie, ni siquiera con**

**Susana me sentí así, bien, feliz—lleve mi mano a mi pecho—te amo Candy, no lo hice desde el principio pero lo hago ahora, más que a nadie.**

**Solo me miro, sin decir nada.**

**—No te creo—dijo.**

**—Es la verdad, aunque no quieras aceptarlo, te amo—ella negó, di un paso en su dirección, al verme salió rápidamente al pasillo y camino al ascensor, la seguí—Candy—la llame—por favor.**

**Ella se detuvo delante del ascensor llamándolo repetidas veces, me pare detrás de ella y se congelo.**

**—Te amo—le repetí, si valiera de algo se lo diría siempre—debes creerme, por favor.**

**—Y que si te creyera—dijo—eso no cambia nada, no me hace sentir mejor, no me hace olvidar el dolor que sentí el día que lo supe.**

**— ¿Qué día? dímelo—pregunte.**

**—Hablabas con neil en el camerino, luego de que ganaste la final— solté aire al recordar esa conversación.**

**—Entonces no escuchaste lo que hable con él, completamente.**

**— ¿Que más tenía que oír?**

**—Ese día le dije que se terminaba la apuesta, que no iba a seguir con ese juego.**

**—Seguiste saliendo conmigo—dijo tensa, el elevador llego y ella dio un paso en su dirección, detuve las puertas, no se giró a verme.**

**—Lo hice porque lo deseaba, porque mucho antes de eso me había dado cuenta de que te amo, hable con él para acabar con esa apuesta, pero no contigo, no podía, te amo demasiado.**

**No dijo nada, no se movió, solo me dio la espalda y hubiera preferido que se fuera así. Cuando se giró, lo único que vi en su rostro fue decepción, una enorme y gran decepción. Di un paso alejándome de ella y las puertas del ascensor, estas se cerraron separándonos, aún más de lo que ya sentía que lo estábamos. Regrese a la habitación perdido, sin saber qué hacer, observe el cubrecama arrugado donde habíamos estado, considere que se burlaba de mí. Abotone mi camisa, me puse el resto de mi ropa y salí del lugar. No espere el ascensor, use las escaleras. Afuera del edificio mire en todas direcciones sin saber dónde ir, no quería regresar a mi casa, no quería regresar a la fiesta, solo…la quería a ella a mi lado, tanto que era doloroso.**

**—Tengo que hacer algo—murmure, tengo que hablar con ella, no puedo dejar que las cosas solo terminen así, como si nada, yo sabía que ella me amaba, bueno, lo esperaba, yo la amaba, no iba a dejar esto, no iba a rendirme sin siquiera pelear por ella. Con esa idea me sentí mejor, quizás tenía una oportunidad, tenía que encontrarla.**


	16. Chapter 16

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a. H. D Araya y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi

**Capítulo 16**

**T.: Sentí mi corazón detenerse dos veces el mismo día.**

C.: Nunca pensé que las cosas terminarían así.

**T.: Yo tampoco, no es un día que quiera recordar.**

C.: Para mí tampoco fue fácil.

**T.: Y creí sinceramente que podía lograr que me perdonaras.**

C.: No podía.

**T.: Lo sé.**

C.: Mi turno.

Llegue a mi casa más temprano de lo esperado, me detuve en la entrada. No quería ir a mi habitación, necesitaba hablar con alguien, no podía con mi padre, tampoco con algunas de mis amigas. Si lo hacía tendría que explicar que fue lo que hizo Terry, que fue lo que hice yo, y eso me avergonzaba demasiado. Tampoco quería que paty ni Anny se vieran afectadas por eso, podrían dudar de Stear y Archie. Sabía dentro de mí que Terry no había mentido, a su amigo en verdad le gustaba la mía, y Archie solo estaba comenzando a salir con Anny, eso se vería con el tiempo. Me aleje de mi casa y camine hacia el lago, solo podía pensar en una persona en ese momento pero primero quería llegar a ese lugar.

A causa del vestido y que caminaba descalza opte por otro camino que rodeaba un poco el lugar, este iba de subida, sabia donde, cerca de la cascada, al pequeño risco. Al llegar a él me detuve y mire alrededor, estaba oscuro, pero había luna llena y eso permitía ver bastante bien, note un tronco caído y me senté ahí. Dude un segundo antes de llamarlo, pero tenía que hablar, no podía seguir callándome esto. El teléfono marco tres veces antes de que contestara.

—Diga—dijo una voz dormida.

—Anthony—lo llame—lo siento, estabas dormido.

—Lo estaba, pero ahora no, ¿qué pasa?—lo escuche moverse—no deberías estar en la fiesta.

—Lo estaba, solo…

— ¿Que va mal?—preguntó.

—Estoy en el lago, te molestaría venir aquí.

—No, claro que no, estaré ahí en unos minutos.

—Gracias—le dije y colgó.

Llego a mi lado más rápido de lo que creí posible, tenía el pelo desordenado al igual que la ropa, al verme camino más lentamente y se sentó a mi lado.

— ¿Qué haces aquí arriba?—preguntó, yo nunca subía ahí, menos con el risco tan cerca, me encogí de hombros—esto debe ser malo— tomó una de mis manos entre las suyas— ¿qué pasó?

—Yo…—mire alrededor sin saber que decir, me puse de pie y me aleje de él un poco, solo me miró—te lo diré si solo me escuchas— apretó los labios y asintió.

Entonces lo hice, le conté todo, desde el comienzo, desde día que escuche a Terry y neil hacer la apuesta, de la rabia que sentí, de cómo decidí seguirle el juego hasta esta noche. Anthony solo me observó moverme de un lado a otro sin decir una sola palabra, la única reacción que note fue que se cruzó de brazos.

Al acabar tome aire y me detuve, él permaneció callado varios minutos.

—Soy una estúpida, ¿no?—dije y tuve deseos de llorar de nuevo, me moleste, había jurado que no lloraría más por culpa de él.

—Aun así te enamoraste de él—dijo él, me congele, no podía mentirle.

Asentí y se puso de pie, se acercó a mí y me abrazo, yo también lo hice, con fuerza, casi desesperadamente y, en contra de todo el esfuerzo que puse, llore.

—Calma—me susurró él—ya termino—y eso me hizo llorar aún más, porque a pesar de todo lo seguía queriendo y el alejarme de él era tan difícil como mantenerme cerca.

—No sé porque lo hice, nunca debí salir con él, yo…—me callé, me sentía tan torpe, estúpida, todo esto era tan culpa mía como de Terry.

Anthony solo me abrazó, repitiéndome que ya había acabado, que no importaba.

Luego de un rato y que me calmara, suspire contra su camiseta.

—La arruine—le dije con voz ronca.

— ¿Qué cosa?—dijo él, tire un poco de la camiseta—no importa, de todas maneras no me gustaba—me reí— ¿mejor?

—Un poco.

—Me alegro.

— ¿Por qué nosotros nunca salimos?—le pregunte, él levanto mi rostro con una de sus manos, me limpie la cara.

—Porque te quiero demasiado para arruinarlo de esa manera—asentí al entender.

—Lo hubiéramos arruinado—él asintió de acuerdo.

—Prefiero tenerte como mi amiga el resto de mi vida, que como mi novia solo tres semanas.

—Quizás menos.

—O quizás más, quien sabe—me estudio, como si quisiera saber si aún seguiría llorando.

—Estoy bien—le asegure, asintió y me atrajo hacia él, deposito un beso en mi cabeza y cerré los ojos.

— ¿Que harás ahora?

—Me gustaría no tener que regresar a la escuela.

—Podrías ir conmigo al…

—No es algo que yo permita—dijeron a nuestra derecha y ambos nos giramos para ver.

Terry estaba parado a metros de nosotros, observadnos intensamente, su cabello estaba revuelto y traía su chaqueta en una mano, parecía que había estado corriendo. Dio un paso en nuestra dirección, Anthony me tomó de la cintura y me puso detrás de él de un solo movimiento, mire alrededor de él y vi que Terry se había detenido. Se estudiaron largos segundos entre sí.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—le pregunte, él me miro y vi dolor en sus ojos.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—No—dijimos Anthony y yo al mismo tiempo, Terry miro a mi amigo molesto.

—Este es un asunto entre ella y yo.

—Ya no—le dijo—desde el momento que decidiste jugar con ella es asunto mío—hice una mueca al oírlo, Terry también.

—Candy—me llamo Terry —aún tenemos cosas que hablar—negué.

—No…

—Ella no hablará contigo—me interrumpió Anthony—lárgate de aquí.

—Insisto—dijo Terry molesto—esto es un asunto entre ella y yo, no vuelvas a meterte.

Anthony se alejó de mí en dirección a él, esto no me estaba gustando.

—Lárgate de aquí—casi gruño Anthony.

—Si no lo hago, que—lo retó Terry.

Anthony se rio sin humor. Los estudie a ambos, eran del mismo porte, Anthony tenía la espalda más ancha debido a su afición a la natación, Terry era uniforme, ambos fuertes, llenos de testosterona y muy molestos. No sé cómo paso, de repente se estaban mirando y ahora Terry estaba golpeando a Anthony en el rostro luego de recibir uno de mi amigo en su estómago. Anthony no pudo evitar el golpe pero contraataco enseguida, el golpe desestabilizo a Terry y Anthony se aprovechó de eso para lanzarlo al suelo, siguieron peleando ahí, levantando tierra, gruñendo y maldiciendo sin control. Salí de mi sorpresa luego de unos segundos.

—Basta—les dije—deténganse—ni siquiera me miraron.

Terry se sacó de encima a Anthony y lo arrojo hacia atrás, ambos se pusieron de pie enseguida para encontrarse y seguir peleando. Desde mi posición note que ambos sangraban, Terry desde un costado de su cara y Anthony de su labio.

—Paren—grite y me moví hacia ellos, tuve que dar un paso hacia atrás cuando se movieron—detengan esto—no sabía qué hacer, si seguían así se matarían.

Molesta con la situación me acerque a ambos, no me importaba nada, solo detener esta absurda pelea, pero salió mal, obviamente. Anthony empujo a Terry y él choco conmigo desestabilizándome, me moví hacia atrás perdiendo el equilibrio, ambos gritaron al verme.

—Candy.

—Candy.

El mundo se movió o más bien yo caía hacia atrás, durante un segundo vi todo claramente, la cara de terror de ambos, los morenotes que tenían, la sangre en la camiseta de Anthony y la camisa de Terry vi cómo se alejaban de mí y ni siquiera pude gritar. Mi cabello me impidió seguir viendo y choque con el agua. Mi primera reacción fue pelear con el agua, yo sabía que no tenía que dejarme llevar por el pánico, que sabía nadar, que podía hacerlo, pero aun así no pude impulsarme hacia arriba, solo me hundía, cada vez más. Mis pies tocaron el fondo, la tierra fangosa e intente impulsarme hacia arriba pero me enrede en unas algas.

Estaba atrapada, no podía nadar, mi pecho dolía por la falta de aire y mi cuerpo se sentía pesado. Cálmate, dijo la parte racional de mi cabeza, tienes que liberarte. Llegue a mi tobillo e intente liberarme, ¿cómo era posible que unas simples algas fueran tan resistentes? Pasaron varios segundos así, demasiados, hasta que mi pecho quemó, el dolor se hizo horrible, tenía el impulso de respirar, sabía que no debía hacerlo, que solo empeoraría la situación, pero era demasiado grande. Luego comencé a perder el sentido, no tuve fuerzas para moverme y no lo hice, cerré los ojos y simplemente me deje llevar, y, aun en contra de lo que sabía inhale. Unas manos tocaron mi brazo, las sentí, me empujaron hacia arriba pero no pudieron levantarme más, esas manos se alejaron para aparecer en mis manos, mi cintura, mis piernas. Tantearon mis tobillos y jalaron, una, dos, tres veces, a la cuarta lograron zafarme. Las manos volvieron a tomar mis brazos y me impulsaron hacia arriba hasta que sentí el aire frio contra mi cara y a alguien toser.

—Aquí esta—gritó Terry, él me había liberado.

—Llévala a la orilla—respondió Anthony y lo hizo, comenzó a nadar conmigo.

—Candy—me llamo Terry mientras se movía— vamos di algo, no me hagas esto.

Otras manos aparecieron y me tomaron para sacarme del agua, me arrastraron fuera y me dejaron sobre la tierra. En ese punto me encontraba en una extraña fase, como si estuviera dentro y fuera de mí al mismo tiempo, tenía una extraña conciencia de lo que pasaba a mí alrededor pero no podía moverme.

—Candy—dijo Terry.

—Vamos Candy— oí decir a Anthony.

Me tocaron el rostro.

—No respira—dijo Anthony.

—Déjame, debes llamar por ayuda.

—Llamare a su padre.

Terry puso sus manos en mi pecho y comenzó a empujar hacia abajo, luego de tres empujes su boca apareció sobre la mía para empujar aire, lo volvió a hacer.

—Vamos—lo oí murmurar—no me dejes.

Otra vez su boca sobre la mía.

—Viene en camino—dijo Anthony desde muy lejos.

Sentí las manos de Terry en mí y su boca pero ahora era una vaga sensación, me estaba alejando de él.

—Por favor—dijo.

—Vamos Candy—dijo Anthony y fue como si ambos hablaran desde otra habitación.

Terry siguió intentándolo y yo solo me deje llevar por esa falta de sensaciones, por ese lugar etéreo que nublaba mi cabeza, deje de oírlos.

—No deberías estar aquí—dijo una suave voz en mi cabeza.

—Mamá—pensé, no tenía boca para hablar.

—Debes regresar hija.

—No quiero, lo arruine todo.

—Debes regresar, todo estará bien—dijo ella.

—Es mejor aquí, no duele.

—Pero le dolerá a ellos, a tu padre, a tu amigo, a él. Debes regresar ahora o no podrás hacerlo nunca.

—Bien—pensé, escuche una suave risa—te quiero mamá.

—Y yo a ti.

—Por favor—dijo una voz en mi oído—te amo, por favor.

Mi pecho dolió y tosí. Me inclinaron hacia un lado para masajear mi espalda, seguí escupiendo agua, igual como si escupiera vidrio molido.

—Auch—me queje suavemente y me dolió la garganta.

—Pasara—dijo Terry, no dejo de masajear mi espalda—despertó, está respirando—le dijo a alguien.

—Gracias a Dios, creo que hay viene su padre.

Luces aparecieron detrás de mis parpados cerrados.

—Gracias cariño—susurró Terry en mi oído.

Por qué me agradece, pensé.

— ¿Que paso?—pregunto la voz de mi padre.

—Cayó al agua—dijo Anthony.

Unas manos desaparecieron y otras tomaron su lugar, me alzaron del suelo.

—Terry conduce, Anthony siéntate a su lado— ordenó mi padre mientras caminaba, entramos al auto y él me acostó a lo largo del asiento, manteniéndome en su pecho, me tapo con una manta. Luego de unos minutos mi padre hablo, tenía ese tono de voz que no permitía mentiras.

—Me imagino porque ambos tienen sangre en sus camisetas, pero quiero saber cómo es que me hija termino en el lago.

—Fue mi culpa—dijo Terry.

—De ambos—soltó Anthony —peleábamos y ella cayó, fue un accidente.

—La pelea o que callera—dijo papá.

—Lo segundo—dijo mi amigo y mi papá suspiró.

—Cariño, me escuchas—me pregunto él, asentí lo mejor que pude.

—Solo…—lleve mi mano a mi pecho—duele —dije, me dolía cuando respiraba, tenía el deseo de no hacerlo.

— ¿Solo eso?—pregunto preocupado, asentí.

—Hay que llevarla al hospital—dijo Terry.

—No—me queje.

—Dejo de respirar—dijo mi amigo.

—Y su corazón se detuve unos segundos— soltó Terry.

—Entonces vamos al hospital, debimos ir enseguida—estuvo de acuerdo él, me volví a quejar pero nadie dijo nada.

Mi padre los interrogo por la pelea, cuando llego al porqué de esta se quedaron callados.

—Termine con Terry —dije suavemente, mantuve los ojos cerrados.

—Ah—dijo papá como si eso fuera suficiente.

En el hospital me hicieron unas pruebas, como estaba bien me dejaron ir a casa, solo debía descansar. A ellos los atendieron y curaron sus heridas, por suerte a ninguno tuvieron que ponerles puntos. Afuera del hospital me subí al auto y mire a mi padre y los chicos que permanecían afuera.

—Te llevare a tu casa—le dijo a Terry, él me miro y luego a mi padre, negó—no te lo estoy dando como una opción—tosí dentro del auto y todos me miraron.

—Está bien—dijo rendido.

—También a ti, pero antes de daré otra camiseta—le dijo a Anthony apuntando la suya—no quiero que tengas problemas con tu padre.

—Gracias—dijo él, todos subieron.

Lo último que vi de Terry luego de que se bajara del auto fue una mirada triste, cansada, se me encogió el corazón, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan débil? abrí la puerta del auto.

— ¿Qué haces?—pregunto mi padre agarrándome del brazo.

—Un minuto—le dije.

—Candy, no…

—Por favor—lo mire y suspiró.

—Un minuto.

Baje del auto y me acerque a él, me mantuve de espaldas a los demás. Terry me miro sorprendido.

—Pero que haces—dijo, quiso poner una mano en mi brazo pero se detuvo—debes regresar.

— ¿Estás bien?—le pregunte.

—No soy yo quien casi se ahoga—apunte su cabeza, el arrugo su frente —no es la primera vez—dijo—no es nada.

Nos miramos a los ojos.

— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó suavemente y asentí.

—No es la primera vez que me pasa—él suspiro y pasó su mano por su cabello.

—Lo siento—dijo con tristeza, me miro—no sabes cuánto—asentí—pero no me arrepiento de lo que hice.

— ¿Qué?—pregunte ahora yo sorprendida.

—Si no lo hubiera hecho no me hubiera acercado a ti. No te hubiera conocido—me miro con cariño—y de eso no puedo arrepentirme.

—Ni siquiera sé cómo responder ante eso— mi padre tocó la bocina, suspire—debo irme.

— ¿Podemos hablar mañana?—pregunto, al verlo a la cara supe que esperaba un no como respuesta.

—Quizás—le dije, sonrió en seguida.

—Me conformo con eso—suspire y me aleje de él.

Cuando me subí al auto y lo mire aun sonreía, no pude evitar copiar el gesto.

— ¿Por qué terminaste con él?—me pregunto mi padre y la sonrisa se esfumo, lo mire y el condujo como si nada.

—Problemas—dije y mire al frente.

Anthony soltó un bufido pero permaneció callado.

—Algunos problemas se pueden arreglar— dijo papá.

—Algunos—estuve de acuerdo—pero él me decepciono—me decepcione a mí misma.

—Ya veo, eso es más que un problema—lo mire y luego a Anthony, él tenía los ojos cerrados.

—Sí, lo es.

* * *

dulces sueños...dejen sus comentraios, mañana subo mas. ya solo quedan 5 capis! hay final feliz no se preocupen todas las historias que suba lo tendran! :)


	17. Chapter 17

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a. H. D Araya y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi

**Capítulo 17**

**T.: Lo supiste desde el principio. Debiste decírmelo esa noche.**

C.: No estaba pensando mucho, además me avergonzaba.

**T.: Ahora todo es más confuso.**

C.: Lo sé, ya no sé qué creer.

**T.: No puedo decir que fue verdad o mentira en nuestra relación.**

C.: Es mi culpa, lo siento.

**T.: Terminemos con esto.**

**— ¿Pero que te paso?—pregunto mi madre al verme, hice una mueca, quise pasar a su lado pero me agarro de un brazo—otra vez con lo mismo—había lágrimas en sus ojos.**

**—No, solo es una tontería, estoy bien— mentí.**

**— ¿Con quién peleaste?—preguntó.**

**—No quiero hablar de eso—ella arrugó su frente.**

**—Pues vamos a hablar de eso—dijo seria—me canse de que me evites, lo aguante porque creía que era lo mejor, pero ahora no, no con esa mirada.**

**Estaba demasiado cansado para discutir con ella así que la seguí a la cocina, me senté en una silla y ella preparo café, cuando estaba listo me sirvió una taza y se sentó frente a mí.**

**— ¿Con quién peleaste?—suspire.**

**—Con Anthony, un amigo de Candy.**

**— ¿Por qué?**

**—No lo sé, solo no me agrada—la mire y ella asintió.**

**—Le gusta Candy.**

**—No, no lo sé, no lo creo, son amigos— bebí un poco de café.**

**— ¿Quien vino a dejarte?**

**—El papá de Candy—ella arrugó su frente—ella cayó al lago, uno que está cerca de su casa, casi se ahoga—ella llevo una mano a su boca preocupada— está bien, la llevamos a urgencias y como estaba bien le permitieron irse a su casa.**

**—La pelea fue antes o después.**

**—Antes—dije, ella suspiró.**

**—No deberían haber estado en el baile.**

**—Lo estábamos, pero…—mire alrededor—salió todo mal, peleamos, ella termino conmigo y se fue a su casa.**

**—La seguiste—asentí—no se arreglaron las cosas.**

**—No, pero espero poder arreglarlo.**

**—Me agrada esa chica—murmuró.**

**—No tanto como a mí.**

**— ¿Por qué terminaron? ¿Qué paso?**

**—Me equivoque con ella, metí la pata hasta el fondo y paso.**

**—La quieres—la mire y asentí—lo sabía, con ella has estado más tranquilo, mejor.**

**—Me hace sentir mejor.**

**Nos bebimos el café en silencio y al acabar le pregunte.**

**— ¿Cómo lo arreglo?—me miró—no sé qué decirle para que regrese conmigo.**

**—Dile lo que sientes.**

**—Lo hice—murmure—no me creyó.**

**—Demuéstraselo, díselo de nuevo, la verdad es lo único que te puede ayudar— suspire y me puse de pie.**

**—Lo intentare—dije, deje mi tasa en el lavaplatos y me moví hacia la puerta.**

**—Cariño—dijo ella, la mire—a veces hay que aceptar que algunas cosas no pueden arreglarse.**

**—No puedo dejarla ir, tengo que hacer algo—ella asintió y sonrió.**

**—Entonces tienes una oportunidad, solo inténtalo.**

**—Buenas noches—le dije y salí de la cocina.**

**—Buenas noches—le oí decir.**

**A la mañana siguiente me queje por el dolor de mi estómago. Ese chico si sabía golpear, pensé. Me puse de pie y fui al baño a mirarme. Tenía un corte en la ceja, un moretón en la mejilla y otro corte en el labio, además varios moretones en mi vientre, algunas sobre las costillas. Mi madre me dijo que no era necesario que fuera a la escuela, en otro momento se lo hubiera agradecido, ahora no, tenía que ir. Varios o casi todos en la escuela me miraron fijamente, los más sorprendido fueron Stear y Archie, neil solo alzo una ceja.**

**— ¿Qué demonios te paso?—pregunto mi amigo.**

**—Candy termino conmigo—dije, él arrugo su frente.**

**—No le bastó con terminar contigo, también te golpeo—voltee mis ojos.**

**—Anthony fue, nos peleamos.**

**—Ahora, no entiendo nada—dijo él.**

**—Es muy complicado—dije yo, lo mire diciendo luego.**

**—Cómo es que te peleaste con Anthony —pregunto Archie.**

**—Estaba con Candy, en el lago— arrugaron su frente—ella fue allí luego de que termináramos y la seguí, discutí con Anthony y comenzó la pelea.**

**—Debe ser bueno peleando—dijo neil.**

**—Lo es—asegure.**

**Busque a Candy por el lugar, no sabía si vendría, lo dudaba, se supone que tenía que descansar, aun así tuve la esperanza de verla. En clases de deporte me mantuve a un lado, el entrenador no me dijo nada. Stear se acercó a mí luego de correr.**

**—Y qué fue lo que paso.**

**Se lo dije, completamente, la discusión en el hotel, la pelea con Anthony, el accidente, él solo me escucho.**

**—Una noche divertida—murmuró.**

**—Bastante—dije.**

**— ¿Qué vas a hacer?**

**—No lo sé, solo quiero hablar con ella— suspire.**

**— ¿Crees que hable con paty?—lo mire y negué, se relajó—está en su derecho, solo…**

**—No lo hará, le dije que tú no habías hecho lo que yo, creo que me creyó—él asintió.**

**Mire a neil correr por la cancha de fútbol y arrugue mi frente, siempre me pregunte por qué me juntaba con él si nunca nos hemos llevado bien.**

**—La última semana—dijo Stear.**

**—Luego las vacaciones y el último año.**

**— ¿Has pensado que vas a estudiar?**

**—Fotografía profesional—lo mire, sonrió suavemente.**

**—No vas a seguir con el tenis.**

**—No, me gusta, pero prefiero lo otro y tú.**

**—Aun no lo sé, tengo algunas idea, nada definitivo.**

**— ¿Y paty?—pregunte, sonrió.**

**—Cocina internacional, quiere ser chef—nos reímos.**

**Cuando el entrenador le grito a Stear que regresara a la cancha él suspiro.**

**—Mejor voy—murmuró y se alejó de mí**

**Stear tenía suerte, él había sido amigo de paty, la había conocido porque quiso hacerlo, se había enamorado y ahora salía con ella, tenía un futuro con ella, por tanto tiempo como quisieran, podía acabarse mañana pero sería porque así eran algunas relaciones, no porque el cometiera un estúpido error. Suspire y me apoye en la banca, tenía que arreglar esto, debía haber alguna manera.**

Lo mire un segundo en la última clase de matemáticas, el profesor solo nos dejó andar a nuestras anchas, Terry se giró para mirar en mi dirección y baje la vista.

—Aun no puedo creer que terminaran—me dijo Anny, la mire.

—Paso.

—Esto va a ser extraño con nosotros—dijo paty—yo saliendo con Stear y Anny con Archie.

—No salimos—dijo ella.

—Pero casi—contesto paty.

—No tiene nada que ver con ustedes, no se sientan incomodas ni nada—me encogí de hombros.

—Pero ¿por que terminaron?—insistió paty.

—Solo paso, las cosas no resultaron como queríamos, no sentimos lo mismo, por lo menos él no lo siente—Karen soltó un bufido.

—Ese chico te adora, mas, te ama, como puedes creer que no siente nada por ti—hice una mueca.

—Lo creo, y ya paso, eso ya se terminó.

— ¿En verdad peleo con Anthony?—pregunto Anny, asentí—increíble—dijo.

—Es horrible—murmure—no quiero volver a ver algo así.

— ¿Que va a pasar con el paseo a la playa? —preguntó Karen, suspire.

Habíamos estado planeando esa salida desde hacía semanas, las mire a todas.

—No lo sé, no quiero que la cancelen pero…

—Si no vas, o no va él—dijo Karen—no será lo mismo, la planeamos para todos, nos hemos hecho amigos, o novios—miro a las chicas—debes ir y relajarte.

— ¿En verdad no te gusta neil?—le pregunto paty a ella, Karenla miro y negó.

—No lo conozco lo suficiente y lo que he visto de él no es agradable—asentí de acuerdo.

—Hay que hacerlo—dije, las mire—tenemos que ir, el ultimo día que estaremos todos juntos, luego de eso no será hasta el próximo año.

Sonrieron y suspiré. Mire al grupo de Terry, no me haría daño una última salida. Extrañamente después del accidente me sentía relajada, lo peor había pasado, había acabado, no tenía por qué seguir molesta o herida, era mejor que lo olvidara y continuara con mi vida. Yo sabía que él deseaba hablar conmigo, yo aún no estaba lista y por suerte, para mí, debido a las calificaciones y demás estuve todo el resto del día ocupada y no lo volví a ver. Sabía que iba a tener que enfrentarlo en algún momento, solo…sabía que no podría hacerlo por ahora.

En la playa.

paty le entrego una bebida a Stear y se sentó a su lado, él la abrazo mientras hablaba con Terry. Mire a Anny que jugaba con Archie en el agua y luego a Karen que ojeaba una revista, neil nadaba no muy lejos de la orilla.

—Voy a caminar—les dije y me puse de pie.

—No te pierdas—dijo paty.

—No lo hare—le asegure y me aleje de ellos.

No estuve mucho rato sola, Terry apareció a mi lado y caminamos en silencio. Cuando llegamos a unas rocas camine por ellas hasta sentarme, él lo hizo a mi lado, a unos centímetros de distancia.

— ¿Podemos hablar ahora?—preguntó—o eso arruinaría tu día.

Lo mire, se había cortado un poco el cabello y ya sus heridas se estaban curando.

—No, hablemos—dije, él asintió.

Ninguno dijo nada, yo esperaba que él dijera algo y probablemente él esperaba lo mismo de mí.

— ¿Por qué me agradeciste ese día?— recordé—el del accidente—pareció pensarlo un segundo.

—Claro, lo hice. Te agradecí porque te pedí que no me dejaras, que no murieras—asentí— sé que suena raro, pero…—se encogió de hombros.

—Stear hablo conmigo el otro día.

—Lo sé, me lo dijo, gracias por no decírselo a las demás.

—Dije que no lo haría.

Silencio de nuevo.

—Tu amigo sí que sabe pelear—comentó.

—Sí, lo sé—alzo una ceja—lo he visto, antes, peleaba mucho. Tenía problemas en su casa y se desquitaba de esa manera.

—Entiendo—dijo y miró alrededor—yo también lo hacía.

— ¿Si?—pregunte, me miró.

—Cuando era un niño, luego de que mi padre nos abandonara.

—Ya veo—murmure, una cosa que no sabía de él.

Nos quedamos callados y mire el mar.

— ¿No te pone nerviosa estar aquí?—pregunto, negué.

—No—me encogí de hombros—no puedo seguir teniéndole miedo—apunte el océano con mi mano.

—Eso está bien—murmuro.

— ¿Cómo está tu hermano y tu mamá?

—Bien, bien—dijo—mi hermano me ha preguntado por ti—sonreí suavemente—le dije que quizás lo irías a ver—me miro.

—Quizás vaya—le dije.

—No te sientas forzada ni nada—negué.

—No, está bien.

Ambos suspiramos.

—Me siento como si estuviera en un campo minado—lo mire—creo que si digo algo malo te alejaras de mí, no deseo eso —negué.

—No te sientas así, vamos a tener que hablar en algún momento, creo que este es el mejor—asintió.

—Cuando hice la apuesta no creí que te haría daño—lo mire y arrugue mi frente—sé que suena estúpido, pero según yo nunca te enterarías, la relación solo acabaría, como cualquier otra.

—Ya veo—murmure, descubrí que ya no me dolía tanto pensar en eso. Echarle la culpa de todo a él no fue bueno.

—Después, me descubrí queriendo saber más cosas sobre ti, use las clases para eso— asentí—creo que me enamore de ti antes de que comenzara la relación—lo mire y no dije nada—pero me di cuenta de que lo estaba luego de que te fueras de viaje, ese día que regresaste. Fue increíble.

Mire alrededor pensando.

—Si fue ese día, según tú, por qué hablaste con neil tiempo después.

—No había pensado mucho en eso, sabía que tenía que hablar con él en algún momento, ese día simplemente paso.

—Ya veo.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que lo sabías?

—Porque estaba molesta, quería demostrarte a ti y a mí que podía jugar tú mismo juego, creí que podía darte una lección —lo mire—sé que debí decírtelo enseguida.

— ¿No me crees?—preguntó y lo mire.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Que te amo—arrugue mi frente al oírlo— no, no lo haces.

—Cada vez que lo dices pienso en la apuesta, además yo…—suspiré.

—Es la verdad, te amo—ambos miramos a la playa—no hay una forma de que me perdones, cierto.

— Terry —lo llame, me miro casi suplicando y se me encogió el corazón—lo siento—murmure— todo esto es mi culpa, nunca debí aceptar ser tu novia.

—No digas eso, yo…—negué.

—Yo supe desde el principio lo que pretendías—él arrugó su frente—los oí a ti y a tus amigo hablando ese día en la biblioteca.

Él miro alrededor y luego a mí.

—Ya…veo—murmuró—quieres decir que solo saliste conmigo por la apuesta, estabas jugando conmigo—lo mire y alce unza ceja.

—Te parece conocido—él negó.

—Eso no justifica…—se calló y me miro, lo único que quedaba de su expresión era molestia.

Pasó sus manos por su cabello, estaba molesto, probablemente se sentía igual que yo cuando lo oí, decepcionado.

—Me dices que te enamoraste de mi luego de conocerme—mire hacia al frente—yo también—abrace mis piernas—me enamore de ti después, luego de que nos hiciéramos novios.

— ¿Cómo creerte?—murmuró y lo mire.

—Ese es el punto, creer en lo que dice el otro, no nos tenemos confianza.

—Esto es tan confuso—asentí—no entiendo por qué…

—Si pudiera, te contaría desde el principio todo, porque lo hice—negué—pero no sé cómo decirlo, como explicártelo.

—Yo tampoco lo sé, ni siquiera entiendo para que quieres que lo sepa—él se puso de pie y lo observe.

—Solo me gustaría hacer algo bien, que algo entre los dos fuera verdad. Terry me observó unos segundos y luego negó, lo vi alejarse por la playa, caminar pesadamente, con los hombros caídos. Sabía lo que tenía, él había venido a mi pidiendo perdón, buscando una oportunidad, pero como podía si yo también lo había engañado, no quería que pensara que él se había equivocado, no quería que me viera con cariño sin imaginar lo lejos que llegue simplemente por estar molesta. La verdad era lo único que podía darle. Regrese con los demás después de una hora y solo había tenido una idea, una muy absurda idea que nos permitía saber exactamente qué fue lo que sintió el otro. Mis amigas me miraron cuando me senté lejos de Terry, él no me miro y yo fingí que no estaba triste de nuevo.

Al llegar a mi casa tome mi teléfono y espere unos minutos, luego lo llame.

— ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó en seguida.

—Te molesto—dije recordando los mensajes telefónicos de hace tiempo.

—Si—dijo él, nada más. Suspire.

—Lo siento, lo que pasa es que tuve una idea que puede permitirnos saber cómo vivió el otro esta relación—silencio—algo que nos permita contarle al otro nuestra verdad.

—Te preocupa mucho esto, aun cuando ya no hay una relación—cerré los ojos un segundo.

—Sí, lo hace, no quiero que pienses que yo…—me callé.

— ¿Jugaste conmigo?

—Sí.

Él permaneció en silencio unos segundos.

— ¿Qué idea?—me relaje un poco.

—Escribir.

— ¿Qué?

—Sé que suena raro, pero si lo escribimos sabremos qué fue lo que paso—mire alrededor

—lo escribiremos ambos, cada uno contando algo, alguna parte de la relación, algo que creamos es importante.

— ¿Que pasara al acabar?

—No lo sé.

—Está bien.

—Podemos mandarle al otro lo que escriba por correo electrónico.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo nos tomara?—preguntó cansado.

—No creo que mucho, solo unos días— esperó.

—Entonces hablamos mañana—asentí.

—Bien, gracias—él suspiro y colgó.

Había que hacerlo, terminar, cerrar el círculo, después veríamos que hacer.


	18. Chapter 18

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a. H. D Araya y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi

**Despedida**

Conversación entre Candy y Terry (vía Chat) días después.

**T.: Que pasa ahora, hemos terminado.**

C.: No lo sé, pero por lo menos sabes cómo paso.

**T.: No siempre fue mentira, eso querías que supiera.**

C.: Si, y como me sentí después de que todo terminara.

**T.: No lo escribiste.**

C.: Puedo hacerlo ahora. Me sentí mal, como si me hubiera roto algo. Tú escribiste "sentía como si una gran parte de mí se hubiera ido con ella".

**T.: ¿Que tiene que ver eso?**

C.: A si me sentí, como si una parte de mí se hubiera ido contigo.

**T.: No sé si eso sirva ahora.**

C.: Lo imagino. Ya no queda nada entre los dos, si no hay confianza, no se puede esperar más.

**T.: Todo se resume aquí, lo que vivimos, sentimos, todo.**

C.: Completamente.

**T.: Pero que hacemos ahora.**

C.: No lo sé, seguir con nuestras vidas, quizá.

**T.: Puedes seguir como si nada.**

C.: No lo sé, hay que intentarlo, yo solo…

**T.: Entonces si te gustaba.**

C.: Si, lo hacías.

**T.: Ya no.**

C.: No creo que se clasifique con gustar solamente.

**T.: Me amas.**

C.: Terry, yo…

**T.: Yo te lo dije, te dije que te amaba, ¿tú lo haces?**

C: Si.

**T.: Pero aun así falta algo.**

C.: Confianza.

**T.: Lo entiendo, confianza. Ya que tú diste esta idea, yo tengo otra.**

C.: ¿Cuál?

**T.: Tiempo. Dicen que el tiempo cura todo. Creo que lo mejor es que no nos veamos, que durante todo el verano permanezcamos lejos del otro para saber qué pasa.**

C.: Tiempo para pensar y aclarar la mente.

**T.: Para saber que sentimos por el otro.**

C.: Bien, es buena idea. No tendremos ningún tipo de comunicación hasta el primer día de clases, ese día aclararemos las cosas.

**T.: Esta bien. Pero pase lo que pase escribiré el final, como acaba esto.**

C.: Como quieras.

**T.: Adiós.**

C.: Adiós.

* * *

otro capi?


	19. Chapter 19

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a. H. D Araya y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi

**Cuarta parte**

Nuevo año, vida nueva.

**Dos meses después.**

**Era temprano por la mañana cuando estaba ingresando al colegio, era el primer día de clases.**

**—Hola Terry—dijo una voz a mis espaldas y me trague mi mueca.**

**—Susana—salude. La chica estaba a mi lado, mas bronceada que de costumbre e igual de rubia.**

**—Me entere de algo interesante.**

**—Ya—le dije.**

**—Terminaste con esa chica, no—la mire—sabía que no era para ti—levantó su mano para tocarme pero me aleje un paso, congeló la sonrisa en su cara.**

**Algo bueno en el primer día de clases, Susana no me atraía, ni un poco, al observarla me pregunte sinceramente que le había visto, por qué había salido con ella si la mayoría del tiempo que pasamos juntos solo nos besamos o más. Entendía el porqué, claro, pero como estuve tanto tiempo con ella, ahora me era sorprendente. Sonreír y ella arrugo su frente.**

**—Adiós, Susana—ella abrió la boca para hablar pero me aleje rápidamente y solo me gire para verla parada en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado.**

**El día paso sin problemas, en la primera hora descubrí que tenía una clase con Candy, la segunda hora fue igual, esta última también. Al parecer las tenía casi todas con ella como compañera. El profesor de matemáticas dio una noticia interesante.**

**—Continuaremos con las parejas de estudio, son las mismas si su compañero se encuentra en esta clase, si no infórmelo para buscarle una.**

**Suspire y mire a Candy, ella tenía el ceño fruncido, se giró a hablar con sus amigas y yo mire hacia el frente. Había tomado una decisión con respecto a lo nuestro, pase todo el verano pensando en ello y no veía una mejor salida.**

**Al final de la clase el profesor nos dio la primera tarea y todos nos quejamos. Mire a Candy pararse delante de mi mesa, como ella mantuve la expresión de mi cara neutral.**

**—Tenemos que organizar las clases— dijo ella, nada más, asentí y me puse de pie.**

**—Si quieres vamos a mi casa.**

**—Claro—dijo sin ni un poco de humor.**

**Me despedí de mis amigos. Stear salió con paty mirándome serio al igual que su novia, habían sobrevivido las vacaciones, me alegre por ellos.**

**Caminamos en silencio hasta mi casa.**

**—Hola—le dijo ella a mi hermano—que guapo.**

**Richard había entrado al jardín de niños, tenía que usar un uniforme, aun lo llevaba puesto. Mi hermano sonrió, luego ella saludo a mi madre que me miro llenas de preguntas, subimos a mi cuarto. Ahí ella dejo su mochila en el suelo y se sentó, no miro nada a su alrededor, había agregado fotografías. Candy saco un cuaderno y comenzó a anotar.**

**— ¿Aun estas en tenis?**

**—Sí—dije sin dejar de mirarla.**

**—El horario.**

**—El mismo que el año pasado.**

**—Martes y jueves—ella anotó en el cuaderno creando un calendario.**

**—Sí—asegure.**

**—Entonces estudiaremos lunes y viernes—arrugue mi frente, el año pasado también habían sido los miércoles—los miércoles—continuo ella— serán alternados, así que serán dos veces al mes, podremos descansar de esa manera. Ella siguió mirando su cuaderno y la observe, se había cortado el cabello, hasta un poco más debajo de sus hombros y lo llevaba suelto. Note que tenía una venda en su muñeca, oculta por su ropa y sentí mucha curiosidad y preocupación.**

**— ¿Dónde?—le pregunte, levanto la vista— ¿dónde vamos a estudiar?**

**—Tratemos de ir alternando los lugares, un día en tu casa y otra en la mía, incluso podemos hacerlo en la biblioteca de la escuela, la cierran tarde—asentí.**

**—Es buena idea.**

**Nos quedamos en silencio.**

**—Trabajemos—dijo ella y asentí.**

**Solo nos tomó 30 minutos realizar la tarea, al acabar levante la vista y la pille mirándome.**

**— ¿Crees que es bueno que seamos compañeros de estudio?—me puse de pie y llegue a mi cama, me miró.**

**— ¿Ya no quieres estudiar conmigo?— preguntó.**

**La mire pensando.**

**— ¿No es lo mejor?—le pregunte—¿no estarías más cómoda?**

**—Cómoda—repitió ella—tú no lo estás.**

**Me encogí de hombros, ella solo me observó.**

**— ¿Quieres estudiar conmigo?— preguntó.**

**—Sí, porque no—apoyo su brazo en el escritorio y luego lo quito, arrugue mi frente.**

**—El año pasado nos fue bien a ambos— dijo.**

**Más que bien, pensé. Apunte su mano.**

**— ¿Por qué la venda?—ella la miró un segundo y luego sonrió.**

**—Me caí de un caballo—me tense—Máximo.**

**— ¿Qué estabas pensando para caerte?**

**Se encogió de hombros y pase mi mano por mi cabello sin saber que decir.**

**Estuvimos callados un rato y mire el calendario que había hecho.**

**— ¿Qué pasa con el fin de semana?**

**—Solo serán para las emergencias, si tenemos un examen difícil o un trabajo.**

**Asentí.**

**—Has pensado en todo.**

**—Fuimos un poco desorganizados el año pasado.**

**—Nos fue bien, por lo que recuerdo.**

**—Lo sé—suspire y me recosté en la cama, mire el techo.**

**—Mejor me voy—dijo ella y la mire, guardaba sus cosas.**

**Me senté en la cama y ella me ignoró. Se supone que teníamos que hablar sobre nosotros, en que terminaría todo esto. El año pasado, al saber lo que había hecho me había sentido engañado, como si todo lo que hubiera vivido hubiera sido una gran farsa, extrañamente eso no cambiaba lo que sentía, solo me hizo sentir como un estúpido. También pensé en lo que yo había hecho y como se hubiera sentido ella si lo hubiera sabido solo al final, obviamente hubiera sido peor. Al final las cosas simplemente habían tenido un término medianamente bueno, si se podía decir, ambos sintiéndonos como estúpidos. Ella se puso de pie y la imite, quedamos frente a frente, ninguno se movió.**

**—Entonces hasta el próximo viernes— asentí.**

**Ambos nos acercamos para despedirnos con un beso en la mejilla, eso pensé yo, pero por alguna razón ninguno ladeo su rostro, solo nos encontramos al medio, boca con boca. Me deje llevar por la situación. La abrace y ella a mí, su mochila sonó al chocar contra el piso y sentí sus manos llegar a mi cuello, sus dedos tocaron mi cabello y yo hice lo mismo al tomar su cabeza para mantenerla ahí, donde la quería. Jadeamos al alejarnos, la mire y mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, sonreí y volví a besarla. Al acabar me miró y luego bajo la vista, se alejó de mí.**

**—Tengo que irme—dijo y agarró su mochila, alcancé a agarrarla de su brazo, se detuvo y la abracé por la espalda.**

**—Esto se debe a lo que creo—suspiró—dime.**

**— ¿Tenemos que hacer esto ahora?—asentí a su lado.**

**—No lo sé, quieres esperar hasta mañana, pasado mañana o la próxima semana, o quizás algún día dentro del mes—se giró y alzo una ceja—solo lo pregunto.**

**—Sigues molesto conmigo.**

**— ¿Por qué lo dices?**

**—Ya dije que lo siento, que hice mal, pero tú también—se cruzó de brazos—me niego a sentirme culpable más tiempo.**

**— ¿Te sientes culpable?**

**—Antes, ya no—asentí suavemente— ¿tú no?**

**—No—negué y volteo sus ojos—me sentí como un idiota, pero ya paso.**

**—Me alegro por ti—murmuró, sonreí, ella me miró y arrugo su frente—creo que tienes razón en eso de cambiar de compañero de estudios.**

**—Ya no quieres estudiar conmigo.**

**—Siempre vamos a pensar en lo que paso, solo nos sentiríamos incómodos, no creo que sea difícil encontrar a otra persona para estudiar—ahora yo arrugue mi frente.**

**Como si fuera a permitir eso, pensé.**

**—Pero sería raro.**

**— ¿Por qué?**

**—Si vamos a ser novios sería raro que nos encontráramos con otros durante la semana—ella alzó una ceja.**

**—Ni tanto—sonrió—no tienes porqué estudiar con otra chica—me trague mi risa.**

**—No voy a ponerme a estudiar con un desconocido, Archie y Stear estudiaran con sus novias, para eso mejor estudio solo, o—sonreí—con una chica.**

**—Entonces estudiare con un chico— abrí mi boca y la cerré.**

**—Mejor dejemos las cosas como están—me miró—me refiero a los estudios.**

**—Está bien.**

**La tome de la mano y la lleve a mi cama, nos acostamos, ambos mirando el techo.**

**—Me gusta esta cama—dijo, acomodo los cojines detrás de ella—nunca te lo dije.**

**—No, nunca lo hiciste. ¿Tu cama es más grande?—asintió.**

**—Sabes por qué deje algunos miércoles fuera y los fines de semana.**

**Negué.**

**—Porque el año pasado nos pasamos más tiempo estudiando que juntos, claro salimos, pero fueron pocas veces, puedo contarlas con los dedos de mis manos.**

**—Ahora debe ser diferente—estuve de acuerdo— ¿confías en mí?—pregunte.**

**—Sí, lo hago—se apoyó en un brazo y la imite, acaricio mi rostro con sus dedos y cerré los ojos—como dicen, año nuevo cuenta nueva—me reí suavemente—tu confías en mí.**

**—Sí, claro que si—me miró a los ojos y acaricie su rostro—te extrañe todo el verano, cada día. Candy, yo sabía, de antes de que todo acabara lo que siento por ti, eso no ha cambiado nada—sonrió suavemente.**

**—Yo también lo sabía, por esa misma razón te dije la verdad ese día en la playa—asentí.**

**—Dímelo—pedí—dime lo que sientes, quiero oírlo.**

**Se recostó en la cama sonriendo y me acerque más.**

**—Hazlo—me miró.**

**—Tu primero—alcé una ceja, me incline hacia ella y le susurre.**

**—Te amo—me abrazó por el cuello y acercó su labios a mi oído.**

**—Igual yo—susurró—también te amo.**

**Nos miramos a los ojos unos segundos. Ahora volvía todo a su lugar, sentía que ya no estaba perdido, que importaba lo que había pasado si ahora todo estaba bien. Ella me empujo hasta acostarme en la cama y la bese suavemente al principio, se apoyó en mí y puse una mano en su espalda y la otra en su cabeza para afirmarla. El beso cambio y la bese a mi ritmo, como hacía mucho quería hacerlo y cuando escuche un gemido escapar de su boca sonreí, quería oír más de esos.**

**—Entonces que somos ahora—preguntó mientras me entretenía en la curva de su cuello.**

**—Amigos con ventaja—susurre y se estremeció.**

**—Prefiero algo más convencional, como novios.**

**Mordí su cuello suavemente y luego pase mi lengua, ella movió su rostro buscándome y la bese, la recosté en la cama, bajo mi cuerpo manteniéndola prisionera. Entrelace mis dedos con los de ella y puse una de sus manos sobre su cabeza. La seguí besando largo rato, solo me alejaba para que ambos pudiéramos recuperar el aire, pero yo me movía por su cuello, besando la piel, oliendo.**

**—Por favor—susurro ella.**

**— ¿Que cariño, que quieres?**

**— ¿Qué somos?**

**—Mm—puso su mano en mi boca y levante la cabeza.**

**—Nada de besos a menos que respondas, ¿somos novios de nuevo?— quite su mano.**

**—Quizás.**

**—Tus quizás me dan mucho que pensar—me reí con más ganas y apoye mi cabeza en su cuello.**

**Ella acaricio mi cabello un segundo como sabía que me gustaba, luego me abrazo.**

**— ¿Quieres que me mueva?—le pregunte luego de un rato.**

**—Sabes que no—dijo, sonreí. La mire.**

**—Te amo—le dije, ella sonrió suavemente, como me gustaba.**

**—Lo sé—me beso y ahora yo gemí, se alejó un poco solo para decirme—yo también te amo.**

**Suspire contra sus labios y la bese, en ese momento tocaron a mi puerta, sabía quién era por los golpes, me queje contra su cuello y rio. Como siguieron insistiendo me aleje de ella, Candy se puso de pie, arreglo su ropa y abrió la puerta, mi hermano estaba ahí.**

**—Hola guapo—dijo ella, mi hermano le entrego una hoja y un lápiz.**

**—Caballo—le dijo.**

**—Lo que quieras—le respondió y caminaron a la cama, los mire y les hice espacio.**

**—Este niño recibe más atención que yo—ella se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a dibujar.**

**—Es como una mini versión de ti.**

**— ¿Crees que será igual que yo cuando crezca?—asintió—te mantendré alejada de él.**

**—Que gracioso—dijo y pellizco mi vientre—además soy una mujer soltera, cuando él tenga 18 yo tendré 31, no es tanto—solté una carcajada y luego me callé.**

**—Y quien dijo que eres soltera— me miró—eres mi novia, que no se te olvide.**

**—Para nada—aseguro, miro a mi hermano.**

**La observe hablar con él y dibujar. Mi hermano ya hablaba correctamente, con confianza. Yo me sentía mejor gracias a ella. Cuando terminó el dibujo mi hermano le agradeció y salió del lugar, Candy se puso de pie y cerró la puerta con seguro, me miró**

**— ¿En que estábamos?—llego a mi lado y le hice un espacio en mi cama.**

**—Acuéstate aquí y te lo mostrare— sonrió mientras lo hacía.**

* * *

ahora viene el epilogo!


	20. Chapter 20

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a. H. D Araya y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi

**Epílogo**

C.: Estuvimos a un paso.

**T.: ¿Qué?**

C.: Que estuvimos a un paso de que esto terminara.

**T.: No dicen que hay solo un paso entre el amor y el odio.**

C.: Que haremos con esto.

**T.: Guardarlo de recuerdo, que más.**

C.: No se lo has mostrado a nadie, cierto.

**T.: Mm.**

C.: Terry, no se lo has mostrado a nadie, cierto.

**T.: Claro que no, como podría, es privado.**

C.: Aja.

**T.: ¿Sabes que neil y Susana son novios?**

C.: ¿Por qué cambias de tema? Terry Grandchester a quien se lo mostraste.

**T.: No se lo he mostrado a nadie, por Dios. Sabes que si seguimos así vamos a tener que escribir una segunda parte.**

C.: Jajaja.

**T.: No es gracioso.**

C.: Esta bien, solo creo que estas inventando una excusa para meterte a mi cuarto, con eso de la reconciliación.

**T.: ¿Funciono? Oye, piensa que pronto entraremos a la universidad, no tendremos mucho tiempo libre.**

C.: Esta bien, creo que tienes toda la razón.

**T.: Sabía que no te negarías. No, solo estoy bromeando. Candy. Candy.**

C.: Deja eso y ven de una vez.

**T.: A tus órdenes, cariño.**

C.: Lo sé.

Fin.

* * *

bueno termino la historia! muchas gracias por sus comentarios

**bettysuazo, arlix, Laura GrandChester , lupita1797, irene, LizCarter, gadamigrandchest , DALIA, Alejandra A , Resplandor de la Luna, Comoaguaparachocolate , ladygmimi, rose granchester, Rosaura reyes, Gianis, Mary , Iris , Nis, Guest**

me alegra mucho que les gustara, espero me sigan en las otras historias siempre sera terry y candy. y como no tengo sueño voy a subir otro capi de las otras historias! :) feliz noche.


End file.
